


The Breath Of All Things中文翻译

by ontheroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disability, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheroad/pseuds/ontheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester 26岁那年，一场车祸夺走了他的父亲，并且造成了他腰部以下瘫痪。一年半以后，Dean住在Kansas的一家看护中心，终日与轮椅为伴，静候死亡的到来。直到Castiel Novak作为看护中心志愿者的到来让他开始疑惑：改变是否总意味着毁灭。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Breath Of All Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/994750) by [KismetJeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KismetJeska/pseuds/KismetJeska). 



第一章  
Dean想到，即使醉到神志不清，甚至被囚禁在千里之外的地下室的20年之久，他也可以仅凭记忆清晰地描绘出自己房间的模样。毕竟他至少有百分之九十五的时间生活在这里。即使大脑早已意识到自己不再需要牢记逃生路线，但谁知道呢，旧习难改。他熟悉这房间的每一处细节，坦白来说，在过去的这一个钟头里，他已经将其在脑海里描绘了四又二分之一遍。  
“好吧，已经五点钟了。”在刚过去的七分钟里Sam首先打破了两人之间的沉默说道。“我猜我该走了。”  
回应他的是Dean的咕哝声。  
“那么下周见吧？好吗？”Sam起身从椅子上站起来。  
“下月”Dean说道。  
Sam怔住了。“你说什么？”他的脸上写满了“拜托不要这样”的请求，Dean假装自己没注意到。  
“不是下周，是下月”。  
“Dean……”Sam恳求道。  
“如果你下周来，我不会见你的。”Dean让自己的视线钉在面前的墙壁上，尽量冷硬地说道。房间重又陷入一片沉寂，似乎浮动着一种微妙的平衡，而Dean非常肯定自己不会想要打破它。  
“我会1号就过来。”Sam最终让步了。今天是4号，所以Dean就没有再抱怨那不是一个月，毕竟他没有那么较真。至少，现在没有。  
“随便你。”Dean说。  
“好的。”Sam如释重负道。他永远善于在黑暗里发现一丝光亮。“太好了！到时见。”他俯下身笨拙地用手臂轻轻环抱着Dean，Dean则僵直地坐着，手臂耷拉在一旁。  
“回头见。”Sam说道，Dean并未作答。回头又看了一眼，Sam终于离开了。听到关门的声音后，Dean让自己松懈下来。他又成功的熬过了一次没有眼神交流的探视，或许他该该自己颁个奖章。  
门再次被敲响了，Dean抛去不耐烦的一瞥。  
“Dean？”有人问道。  
“门开着呢，”他说，又暗想到“搞得好像他们肯让我关门一样”。  
门被拧开了，他扭头向Jody点了下头，随即又把目光挪开。  
“准备好去吃饭了吗？”她问。  
Dean耸耸肩。  
“别这样，让我听听你的声音。”她说。他瞪了她一眼，但这威胁对Jody并不起作用。  
“哼”他不情愿道。  
“有这么糟么？”她走到他身后说。Dean恼怒地将她放在轮椅手柄上的手挥开。  
“我自己来。”Jody立马将自己的手拿开，并向后退开。  
“当然。对不起。”她歉意地说。“你先走。”  
Jody走在Dean身边朝餐厅走去，尽量与他保持一致。Dean在轮椅上摸索前进，使用轮椅让他觉得烂透了。  
“嗨，Dean！”Becky看到他进来就笑着朝他招呼道。“今天过得好吗？”  
“超级。”  
“天天这么爱生气你就不累么？”她亲切地回应道。如果有什么方法能惹怒Becky的话，Dean无疑还没找到。跟Dean斗嘴总能让她更高兴。  
Dean坐到餐桌前四处张望。看护中心有19个病人，但他们并不总是同时一起吃饭，也并不总在一处吃饭。不包括护工的话今天一共有11个病人坐在这个大餐桌前——其中3个不能接触任何硬物或尖锐物，4个只能吃糊状物，还有1个什么都不能吃但喜欢跟他们待在一起。剩下的3个还能按自己喜好吃饭，这其中就包括Dean。  
Dean总是尽可能地回自己房间吃饭，不仅是为了保持自己的尊严，也是因为他有点讨厌人群。他跟工作人员达成了协议，每周至少有一次是跟其他人一起吃饭，但这并不意味着他得保持亲切友好。  
“你是个素食主义者吗？”Jo在看到Dean的面前摆放的食物后问道，用一种十几岁女孩间探讨“你就穿成这样吗？”的语气。Jo是其中一个不那么丧失自理能力的病人，她是个才来几周的漂亮小姑娘。  
“不是。”Dean回答道。  
“那你是不喜欢汉堡吗？”Dean并未回答，“你的损失。”她耸耸肩。  
Dean将目光从自己的意面移到Jo拿起的芝士汉堡上，他忍不住皱了下眉。他也想要个汉堡——问题是，他的手不想。汉堡通常被认为是“残障友好型”食物，因为他们又大又好拿，但Dean可不这么想。要吃个汉堡首先你得用双手协调合作拿起来送到嘴边，咬完后还得重新放回盘子里，老天，说起来容易做起来难。  
意大利水饺就安全稳妥一些。即使他那那着餐叉的手不听话地决定抽搐抖动，也不会导致整顿饭都被打翻。又或者即使他咳嗽到控制不住，换个餐具也比换个汉堡容易。当然也有可行的办法，但他绝对不会请人把食物切碎弄烂后再吃，五岁小孩才这样吃呢。他知道没人会开围嘴的玩笑，但他们绝对会正儿八经地给他拿个口水兜的，这简直更是糟糕一千倍。因此，除非橡皮泥做的手突然能活动了，否则他还是只吃餐叉能叉起来的东西吧。  
在Dean待在轮椅上的十七个月里，他听到许多形容自己处境的词语，像“脊椎损伤”、“完全瘫痪”（或者是“不全瘫痪”，取决于你问谁）、以及好一点的形容“四肢麻痹”——尽管据他所知，这样形容也不准确。他只是下肢瘫痪，但双手还是能用的，尽管它们会不时哆嗦痉挛甚至萎缩，但去他的，至少它们还健在。  
“Sam还好吗？”Becky问道。  
Dean看了下他的手表然后轻笑了下。四分钟，他的自制能力提高了。“他好着呢。”  
“那就好！他和Jess相处的如何？”  
“还在一起着呢。”  
Becky的微笑暂停了一会。“那也挺不错的哈！”她刻意欢快地说道，笨拙地拿起勺子却又不小心抖掉了，Dean真希望自己能灵活到给她鼓个倒掌。  
“抱歉，”Becky对Ava说道，“给我一分钟整理。”  
“拿着这个。”Jody递过来一把干净的勺子。  
“谢谢，”Becky歉意地说，“Ava，你还要再吃点吗？”Ava眨眨眼，Becky小心地又喂给她一勺食物。  
“跟Sam的会面进行的还好吗？”Jody换了个问题问道。  
“还好，他学业压力有点大。”  
“可怜的家伙。”Becky同情道。Dean可以肯定，她此刻一定在脑补着给Sam洗澡并做个背部按摩，甚至还可能玩着诡异的护士Play。外表无害的家伙常常在床上有特殊的癖好（“The sweet ones always were always the freakiest in bed.”丁丁你的总结……。）  
“我还以为学习法律很有意思呢，”Jody说，“你说呢，Channing？Kevin不就是学法律的吗？”  
“不是，”Channing慢吞吞地说道，“他学……政治的。”  
“啊，对的，首位亚裔美籍总统，我现在想起来了。”Jody说道。  
“他……总是……提醒……我……来着。”Channing说。桌子的另一头忽然发出“砰”的闷声，似乎是盐罐被撞倒了。一个护工匆忙赶来收拾干净，Dean看向轮椅里的那个病人，他的身体不停扭动，手脚也不停地抖动，嘴里不时发出叫喊。Dean第一次看到其他病人发作时吓坏了，第二次看到则让他沮丧不已，而现在，他知道这只是生活的一部分罢了。  
这里的一些病人是意外至残，还有一些天生残障则从未感受到健康是什么滋味，Dean不知道哪种更糟。他知道跑步打球做 爱是什么滋味，而一些人则从未有这个机会感受，当然，这也意味着他们想念的更少。  
“你也在攻读学位对吧？”Jo向Channing问道。  
“是的……古典……文学。”  
“哦老天，酷的很。我只会看个吧台，”Jo说，“太笨了，上不了大学。”  
“你不笨！”Jody抗议道。  
“你现在……应该……读个……学位，”Channing说，“像我……一样。总有……办法的。他们……能帮你。”  
Channing花了大约二十秒才说完，但每个人都耐心等待着。Dean怀疑Jo是否听懂了每个字，Channing说话有点含糊不清，如果你不知道如何听的话很难听懂她在说什么，不过她总是头脑清醒。  
“可能会吧，”Jo说，“等着看我怎么被烦死。Dean你呢？你不会藏起了你东方文化研究或啥的学位了吧？”  
“如果你是指日本小黄片的话——那么，是的。”Becky吓的又掉勺子，Jody则强忍着没笑出声。  
“Dean过去在FBI工作，”Jody补充道，Jody是个多管闲事的八婆，她总是试图做“对Dean好的事”。就Dean来说，如果他自己都不愿意对自己好，那么别人更不应该对他好。  
“哦天啊，真的吗？”Jo吃惊道，“太酷了。那感觉如何？”  
“只是个工作罢了，”Dean直白地说，“我过去干这行，现在不干了。”他叉起些意面送到嘴边。Dean记起自己能在四分钟内解决两个芝士汉堡外加许多薯条，但现在他吃个饭要花掉二十分钟，这还是在他抓紧时间的情况下。  
他也的确在抓紧时间吃饭。因为，你懂的——people。（指Dean觉得人在吃饭是总是闲聊让他觉得很烦）  
晚上Dean待在自己的房间看电视。尽管花家里的钱让Dean觉得糟透了，但电视机是他唯一不会让自己觉得内疚的东西——去他的，这东西只有他妈的五个频道。8点时，夜班员工轮岗了，白班员工都回家了。两个小时后，Dean觉得天足够晚了，如果他现在去睡觉的话，他能一觉睡到天亮。就这样，他又熬过了一天，就像过去的许多天一样。

________________________________________  
“Dean，你想出来活动活动吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“你说什么？”  
“没什么，只是你平时没这么笨。”  
“额，别这样，Garth来了。”  
“难道这就表示我得出来？”  
“你喜欢Garth！”Pemela抗议道。  
“胡说！”  
“好吧，看来你不喜欢Garth。”  
“随便你说。我待在这里就挺好的，谢啦。”Dean说。Pemela笑着耸了耸肩。  
“好吧，反正你知道我们会在哪儿。”  
Dean不想再回答她了，他的手今天不听使唤，总是时不时的疼痛。也许过会儿会好点儿，但他对此不抱希望。  
早晨总是一天中最糟糕的时刻，在床上躺了一夜让他浑身酸痛，而即将要苦熬的一天总是漫长到让他看不到尽头。即使Dean十点钟起床，他还是要熬过之后的十个半钟头——而现在他才熬过了2个钟头。  
住院病人可以想啥时候起床就啥时候起床，但当工作人员意识到Dean宁愿永远不起床时，他们开始强制发起一项名为“看谁能让Dean Winchester最早起床”的活动（Get Dean Winchester Out Of Bed）。这项在医护人员间正在进行的比赛目前取得的最好成绩是上午9：02——佳绩持有者是Ellen，此项记录被铭记于员工休息室的白板上。Dean有时故意拖延起床时间就是为了刺激那些他不喜欢的护工——Ruby目前取得的最好战果是中午12:55——但她依旧把次看做一次胜利，因为在她看来至少这个战果还不需要动用24小时计时法（指Dean还没拖到下午起床，否则就不好用12小时时制计时了）。就Dean看来，他完全找不到起床的意义。退一步讲，就算是他实实在在地起床了，他也确定自己不想去做什么劳什子的“活动”。因为“活动”十有八九就是使用闪光胶水和记号笔，他宁死不去。  
护工会时不时地来检查Dean是否还好，大部分时间他们就让他自己待着。下午时间过一半时有人敲响了Dean的房门。  
“谁？”他问。  
“嗨，甜心，”Meg笑着跟他打招呼。看护中心的护工是轮班制的，许多人只在特定的几天上班，而礼拜四值班的三个家伙——Meg，Ruby和 Lilith简直是地狱派来的使者以便折磨Dean的。单独应付她们三人中的一个还行，但三个一起来？简直要命好吗！如果说平时的Dean是个独行侠，那礼拜四的他简直是个彻头彻尾的隐士。  
“你想干嘛？”  
“别太激动，姐今天还没穿战袍内衣呐，”Meg解释道，“你能出来会儿吗？”  
“不，坚决不。”  
“确定不来？”  
Dean臭脸道“怎么回事？”Meg平时可不会这么问，更别提连问两次了。  
“只是随便问问，”她说，“顺便一提，我们来了个新的志愿者。”  
“那又如何？有人死了么？”看护中心的志愿者大致可以分为两类：想敲个章的小屁孩和可能比他还活动能力还差的老女人。  
“大概吧，”Meg耸肩道，“不管怎样，新来的这个值得一看。”她在Dean还没来得及开口讥讽之前就迅速离开了，而Dean则陷入两难境地：要么出去看看——即使他猜这很可能是个诱他出门的陷阱，并且即使不是个陷阱，他也输了——他乖乖受Meg摆布出门了；要么他就在自己房间死磕，让好奇心刺激到抓狂。  
但，许久都不曾出现值得Dean好奇的事了。  
Dean滚动着轮椅出门了，他在门口等了一分钟，等着Pam推自己通过走廊——这里的走廊挺宽的，但说实话的话其实也没那么宽。Dean一边朝大厅前进，一边在脑海里想着即使是他妈的Bob Ross来了，他也不会去做傻到家的填色图册的。自动门开了，Dean走进大厅，苍天那个大地啊，他要用牙咬死Meg这个贱人。  
“Dean，”Meg洋洋得意地说道，如果可以的话她都要喊出闪闪发光的“哈哈——操 你的（我赢了）”几个字了，“真高兴你出来见我们了。Castiel，这是Dean，他是我们这的病人。”  
“很高兴见到你。”新来的志愿者说。  
当然啦，Meg把Dean拖出来的原因是Castiel简直是地球上最他妈有魅力的男人了。去年二月份Dean也曾见到过一个同样吸引人的男志愿者——简直像是梵高速写画里的人物一样，Dean当时眼睛就直了，Meg也立马就发现了他的小秘密（Dean had stared and Meg had noticed.丁丁你也并没有自己眼睛那么直好吗）。而现在，Dean从Meg盯着自己的样子就他妈知道她绝对也想起来了，因为Meg就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。就在Dean试图用眼神杀死Meg的时候，那个性感到冒烟的家伙轻轻笑了。  
“Dean不是个哑巴，”Pam穿过房间走进来，“不要让他试图这样骗你。”  
“那就是欢迎仪式的关键所在了哈，”Ruby补充道，甚至都没试图从杂志里抬起头，“这家伙把我当傻瓜骗了两个月。”  
“是的，”Dean对Castiel说道，决定无视房间里的其他人。“就是这样。”他转动轮椅准备离开。  
“你不留下吗？”Castiel说道，Dean放在轮椅上的手静止不动了。来大厅晃一圈儿就走似乎有点奇怪。另外，如果他现在就走，那Meg就会知道这个新来的家伙对他产生影响了——也就间接的导致Meg又赢了他一回。Dean才不会让这发生呢（口是心非的丁丁你就承认吧）。  
“我去看会儿电视。”Dean皮笑肉不笑道，并朝墙上挂着的电视示意了下。  
Castiel点了点头，坐回了桌子旁。Dean尽量不动声色地朝那边看了看，试图找到平时出现在桌上的见鬼的填色图册，但看来Castiel躲过了一劫。还有几天就是复活节了，Dean并没兴趣参与，但其他病人会想要装饰布置一番，他还没差劲到试图去毁掉别人的乐趣。  
“嗨，我能换个台吗？”他朝紧盯着他的Ava问道。只用眼神就能表达出“想都不要想”这一信息绝对不简单，但Ava无疑是这方面的专家。Dean最终放弃了看操蛋的蛋糕美食秀（为啥电视上总有这么多操蛋的蛋糕美食秀啊？），决定去自己房间看些真正的电视节目。  
在刚刚盯着撒了糖霜的玫瑰大约五分钟后，Dean要彻底抓狂了。并不是说Dean必须要待在这里向Castiel或其他人证明什么。Meg可以死一边去。  
他转着轮椅准备离开，但不知怎地，他还是一不小心将视线黏在了Castiel身上。至少这个新来的志愿者是坐着的，Dean不会因为把视线集中在不该看的地方而产生不必要的尴尬。  
“我有点怀疑你会去准备复活节礼篮。”Castiel面无表情地说道。Dean哼了一声。  
“好吧，被你逮到了。”他将轮椅移向Castiel正在剪彩带的桌旁，“复活节礼篮到底有啥用呢？”  
“可以装东西，我猜。”Castiel转了转手中的篮子，“我也不确定。你能帮我递下胶水吗？”Dean愣了一下才反应过来Castiel是在问他要胶水。  
“当然可以，”他的双手在传胶水的过程中表现良好，并未抖动。  
“谢谢。”Castiel熟练地将胶水涂到彩带上并牢牢地黏在篮子上。他将篮子递给身旁的女人，皱眉道“Lenore，我不确定我做的对。”  
“我敢说不对。”Dean脱口而出，甚至都来不及阻止自己。  
“应该没那么差吧，”Castiel争辩道。Lenore也许并未说出口，但Dean敢肯定她也是这么想的。本该被平放的彩带现在歪歪斜斜地被黏在篮子上。  
“无意冒犯，但的确出错了。”  
“也许只是有点放偏了。”  
“是啊，我也只是有点瘸。”Dean奚落道，Dean以为Castiel会羞愧，但他甚至连眼睛都没眨一下。  
“做起来比说起来难，”Castiel分辩道，“彩带偏了而已。”  
“哦，对啊，当然。”  
“的确如此啊。”Castiel扯下彩带盯着它，仿佛被彩带冒犯到了，“这只是我第二次做而已，我不信用胶水能成功。”  
“伙计，只是把彩带黏在篮子上而已。你没必要像达米恩•赫斯特[1]一样。”  
“我说了，不可能做成的。”  
“赌十块钱能成功。”  
Castiel余光瞄向他，“五块就赌。”  
一个半小时后，Dean黏好了十个篮子上的彩带——在弄坏了他的第一个篮子后他曾警告Castiel不许搞破坏，Castiel本来面无表情的脸现在已经不是微笑而是羞恼了。之后大家被叫去吃饭，Dean松了口气，他的双手已经快要不听使唤了。黏彩带对大多数人来说都不费劲，但Dean已经不是“大多数人”了，至少他肿痛的关节是这么提醒他的。  
放下最后一个篮子，Dean不禁裂开嘴笑了，他伸出一只手朝上放在桌子上。Castiel恼怒地将一张皱巴巴的五元钞票放在他摊开的手掌上。  
“非常感谢你能抽空过来，Castiel。”Pam在Castiel站起来准备走时说。  
“我很乐意来。”他用简直应该收费一块钱一分钟的性爱热线里才能听到的沙哑低沉的声音说道，“我下周应该同样的时间点来对吧？”这声音出现在烂透了的成人看护中心简直是种浪费。  
“对极了。”Pam点头同意道，“到时见。”  
“好的。再见Lenore，再见 Dean。”  
“再见。”Dean边摇着轮椅离开边说。他连续两天都拒绝跟其他人一起吃饭，取而代之的是逃向自己房间做成的避难所。饭吃到一半的时候他突然意识到，这是近五个月以来他第一次参与集体活动，Castiel那家伙耍手段骗他参与了进来。  
狡猾的混蛋，Dean简直不知道自己是该哭还是该笑了。  
[1] Damien Hirst 又译“达明•赫斯特”“达米安•赫斯特”，生于1965年6月7日布里斯托，英国当代艺术家，是新一代英国艺术家的主要代表人物之一。他主导了90年代的英国艺术发展并享有很高的国际声誉。豆瓣介绍：http://site.douban.com/147209/widget/notes/7379904/note/220685924/

________________________________________  
几天后复活节悄然而至。整个看护中心里充斥着各种装饰，寻找复活节彩蛋的活动让所有人跃跃欲试——只除了Dean，他仍一个人躲在自己的小房间里。  
“我猜你不想去找为你准备的彩蛋了。”Ellen拿着一个涂成金色的彩蛋站在门口说道。  
“扔到我床上好了。”Dean回道。Ellen照做了，但并未立即离开。  
“听说你帮忙做了些篮子。”她就是不肯放过Dean。  
“就装了些彩带而已，还不是因为那个志愿者搞得一团糟。”  
“你做的挺好的。”Ellen双手插腰靠在门上柔声说道。  
“不关你事。”  
“你应该多出来活动活动，孩子，”Ellen叹气道，“我只是很高兴听到你参与其中。你能出来活动总是好的。”  
“胡扯吧你。”  
“不，不是胡扯。”她等着Dean继续跟她说话，但Dean并未回答，她只好继续说道：  
“前几天跟Sam聊了聊，”Sam来探视那天Ellen甚至都没在上班，但Dean对此并不惊讶。在所有工作人员中，Sam最亲近的大概就是Ellen了——如果Dean老实承认的话，他最亲近的也是Ellen。“他跟我说你不想他来的太勤。”  
“是啊，怎么了？”  
“为什么？”  
“他有自己的生活，他应该好好过自己的日子。”  
“你就认为自己不是他生活的一部分？”  
Dean苦笑着转过了头。“我不想讨论这个话题。”  
“我应该吃惊吗？”Ellen低声说。  
“你说什么？”  
“抱歉了，Dean，我刚刚过分了，”她歉意地说，“我只是……我只是希望你能敞开心门。”  
“这又是什么意思？”  
“我的意思是，就算不是天才我也看得出来你很难过，但大概只有通灵师才知道原因。”  
Dean想要摔打某些东西，想要大声喊叫。他想告诉Ellen如果她想知道原因，那么她只需要看看他。读下他人生目录里标记为“过去”的文件，听听他那甚至都跟正常人不一样的咳嗽声，看看他那该死的毫无知觉的废腿和他那操 蛋的僵硬的胳膊。  
取而代之的是，他只能说道“谢谢你拿来的糖果。再见。”  
“你还是会出来吃晚饭的对吧？”她问道。  
Dean应该答应她的。其他人都会在那儿大肆庆祝复活节，而如果他拒绝的话，无疑他就是个乱发脾气毁气氛的七岁小男孩。  
“再说吧。”他这样回答——他们俩都明白这无疑意味着拒绝。

________________________________________  
尖锐锋利的金属刺痛着他的身体，头发里纷乱的玻璃碎片刺痛这他的头皮。那么痛，那么痛，痛到他的头、他的胳膊、他的背都要撕裂破碎了。不，别想这些。要集中注意力，找到Sam。他的腿感觉不到疼痛，真该庆幸啊。找到Sammy，这才是关键，找到Sammy。别管这些疼痛。左腿，前进。不，动不了。别慌。Dad没事的，他自己可以的，但是Sam，必须找到Sam，照顾好你弟弟，你个一事无成的混蛋，照顾好Sam。左腿，前进。腿不会痛的。血浸透了他的头发，到处都是血血到处都是。但，这是谁的血？可能是Sam的血，Sam可能淌血了找到Sam左腿前进前进前进——  
Dean惊醒了。汗水浸湿了他的衬衫后背，模模糊糊中他看到床头闹钟显示着3:11。疼痛渐渐消失了，他一头倒在枕头上，然后闭上眼睛做了个深呼吸。操 蛋的噩梦。  
Dean又花了几个钟头才重新睡着。过去他从没有睡这么多过。那时他还跟父亲一起工作，他们信奉着“死人才能安心睡觉”（‘you can sleep when you’re dead’）的人生哲学。最终John死了，而Dean成了现在这样，他们俩终于可以弥补以往缺失的睡眠了。  
看护中心这次派了Lilith来叫Dean起床——通常都能成功。Dean能被Ellen叫起是因为他尊重她，但他能被Lilith叫起是因为这女人实在是可怕。Ruby令人恼火，Meg令人讨厌，但Lilith，不知怎地，令人觉得恐怖。  
“Dean？”她喊道。Dean痛恨女人假笑着讲话，特别是用那种令人讨厌的童声，而Lilith无疑是这方面的专家——不是那种破布娃娃Ann[2]更像是Samara[3]的那种恐怖，“你现在准备起床了吗？”  
她只是大多数早晨能成功叫起Dean而已。但今天可不是大多数。  
“不。”Dean躺在羽绒被里说。  
“都已经九点半了，傻瓜！”Lilith叫道，“你都要错过早餐了。”  
“不关心早餐。”  
“Dean，”她用甜腻腻的嗓音说道，“我认为你真应该起床了，你说呢？”  
“嘿，还记得你们说的什么‘为我服务’还有‘尊重我的选择’的鬼话吗？”他说，“现在请尊重我的选择：滚远点儿！”  
一阵死寂过去之后，Dean终于听到了关门的声音。谢天谢地。他这会儿还没准备对抗全世界呢。  
Lilith并未再过来烦他，但几个钟头后，Pam走过来说道：“中午好啊，亲爱的。”  
“我还没起呢，所以对我来说还是早上呢。”  
“时间可不跟着你的脚步走，亲爱的。”她说，“如果你想要食物的话就得挪挪窝。其他人都已经吃过饭了。”  
“不能在床上吃吗？”  
“当然啊，除非你想要清洁人员到时想要杀了你。不，不能，起来，这对你有好处的。”  
“是啊，‘因为我需要活动活动腿脚’，”他咕哝道，“几点了？”  
“一点十分。”Dean点点头，他双手抓住墙上的把手吃力地坐起来。Pam在旁边静静地等着，知道此时应该让Dean自己慢慢来。  
“食物的话，”Pam说，“我们有汤，烤马铃薯和乳蛋饼。”  
食物本来应该没问题——Dean可以对付土豆——只是整个早上他的双手都在不断抽搐和痉挛。碰到这种时候，他平时只吃能用叉子叉起的食物的策略今天就不管用了，因为他连保持叉子平稳都做不到。  
“你知道吗，我也不是那么饿，”他说。Pam的视线随着他的手臂延伸到他藏在被子里的双手，Dean不想让人看到自己扭曲痉挛的拳头。Ellen带着悲伤了然道：  
“Dean——”  
“我不饿，Pam，”Dean重申道。她只好点点头离开了。

[2] Raggedy-Ann 是美国作家Johnny Gruelle (1880–1938) 创作的系列儿童书籍中的角色，她是个用红纱线做头发并且有着个三角形鼻子的破布娃娃。作家在1920又创造了Raggedy-Andy作为Ann的兄弟角色，Raggedy Andy是个穿着海军衫带着海军帽的男孩形象。搜到的参考图片：

维基页面：http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raggedy_Ann  
[3] Samara 译者不知道这里表示什么意思，查Samara只找到了俄罗斯地名萨马拉的解释。有知道的还烦请告知孤陋寡闻的译者哈。

Dean坐在床上，喉咙里熟悉的感觉提醒他“嗨，该咳嗽咳嗽啦”。于是他只得向前倾了倾身子，一只手费力地按压在自己的胸腔上。做完这简单的动作已经让他感到筋疲力尽，但他又不想要再去麻烦Pam，因此Dean只好自己吃力地将自己挪动到轮椅上。  
Dean给自己上身穿上了件宽松的T恤和一件肥大的卫衣，但给自己下身穿衣总是困难重重，他费力地给自己换了件干净的拳击短裤，又套了件宽松的长运动裤。整个长长的穿衣过程中他都手抖的像个磕了药的小屁孩，他的双手都在叫嚣着疼痛，实在是太他妈疼了，太疼了啊，但他仍然下定决心绝不在人前显露出来。以前他在FBI的日常工作中也常常会受伤，那时他可从没有用过止疼片。  
Dean刚拿起电视遥控器准备看会儿电视就听见有人敲门。  
“谁啊？”他烦躁地问道。  
如果上帝真的存在的话，那他一定总跟Dean过不去——又是Ruby。“嗨，你要出来吗？”  
“不。”  
“你确定？上次跟你一起花了一个多钟头做篮子的家伙可是又来了啊。”  
有时，Dean觉得自己现在没法随身带枪也是件好事。“咬我啊。”  
“那真是太遗憾了，还以为你想知道他的消息呢。”  
Dean决定假装她不存在。Ruby在最终明白了他并不想搭理自己后终于离开了。半个小时后，他的门又被敲响了。  
“Ruby，走开。”  
“试试看啊。”Pam回应道。  
“Pam，走开。”  
“试试看啊，”她边说边打开了门，“你还好吧？”  
“如果你们这些人别再打扰我的话我会更好，”他抱怨道，“你们对别的病人可没这样。”  
“那是因为他们可不会一个月只肯离开自己的房间一次，”Pam说道，“出来吧，亲爱的，跟我们一起活动活动。你上周就做的很好。”  
“我……不想去，可以吗？我不想去做什么见鬼的篮子，也不想出去跟人聊天。我只想待在这里什么也不做，你们能不能别打扰我，让我消停个五分钟？今天大家都见鬼的吃错药了吗？”  
“不晓得，”Pam平静地说，“也许只是因为你是个漂亮的睡美人。不过我明白了你的意思，别担心，我只会再问一次，之后我保证不再多嘴：出来活动一会儿吧，Dean。哪怕是十分钟就好，你会玩的开心的。”  
“谢啦，但是不。”  
Pam无奈地点点头，她本来还期待说动Dean呢，“随你吧。”  
Dean照做了，“随他吧”意味着他能在自己房间随便读读杂志消磨时间。五点钟时，他的门又被敲响了（也许他该给自己雇个管家），Dean以为又是个护工——抽到下下签的倒霉鬼只得来劝他出来跟大家一起吃饭。好吧，算那人倒霉，因为今天可不是Dean给自己定的“忍受他人”的好日子。  
“有事吗？”Dean头也不抬地问道。  
“你好，Dean，”门外的男声答道。看护中心的男护工比女护工少得多，Dean认出这个声音可不属于任何一个他所熟悉的男护工。另外，这个声音可是令人印象深刻。他慢慢地抬起头，不用看就确信是Castiel。  
“嗯……有什么事我能帮忙？”Dean问。  
“没什么事，”Castiel回道，“我向别人问起你，有个看护人员告诉了我你的房间号。我觉得应该过来看看你。”  
“跟往常一样，没什么特别的。”Dean说。俩人之间有一阵奇怪的沉默，但Castiel并未试图打破它。Dean只好继续问道：“你怎么样？”  
“还好，”Castiel回答，“我们今天在做首饰。”  
“好吧，听起来像我讨厌的事。”  
“肯定是。”  
Dean忍不住笑了，“你知道，你可没有很好地推销你自己。”  
“我没打算这样，”Castiel坦白道。  
“好吧。”Dean说，以为Castiel会笑笑或继续开玩笑。Castiel什么也没做。他的双眼在Dean脸上逡巡着，似乎Dean的样子值得被好好记住。Dean跟他四目相接，移开，又四目相接。他想要说点什么但又说不出来。他的双手都在痛。  
“那，再见了。”最终Castiel说道，他在Dean还没来得及说点什么前就离开了。Dean对着虚空摇了摇头，长长地叹了口气。很久以前，他想，人们还总是说他“有魅力”（’charming’）呢。  
看护中心至少有大概二十个志愿者，其中只有三个知道Dean的名字，还有六个知道他的存在。不过，他们可全都从没见鬼地踏进过他的房间。Castiel见鬼地怎么会有兴趣进来？这这是太烦人了。Dean在这儿有自己的生活模式和生存状态，他可不想要某个家伙冲进来搅乱他的固有生活。  
另外，他很肯定看护人员是不应该告知陌生人（Castiel就是个陌生人）病人的房间号的，这一定是某个讨人厌的护工干的，因为他知道不管Pam多喜欢忽悠他，她还是很尊重他的意见的。Dean并不是真的介意Castiel知道他的房间在哪儿，但他还是不喜欢Castiel知晓的方式。这是Dean的个人信息，是他的生活，他讨厌被别人就这样泄露出去。更确切地说，他讨厌的是别人可以这样做，他的个人信息已经不再属于自己一个人了。  
Dean在今天剩下的时间里不管其他人说什么都装作自己又聋又哑。他们也并不关心——平心而论，他甚至都不确定其他人注意到了他跟平常有什么不同。

________________________________________

周二那天，Dean进行他每月例行的检查。看护中心有许多医务人员，但鉴于Dean并不是个“重度不能自理”的病人，他并不需要经常去见他们并做各种治疗——尽管他可以，但他并不觉得那会有什么作用。他的双腿可不会神奇地“复活”。  
“你怎么样啊，孩子？”  
“生活如蜜糖。”  
“脱掉衬衫。”Bobby嘟囔道。  
“在此之前你不应该先给我买杯饮料吗？”Dean调笑道，但仍然顺从地脱下运动衫扔到了地板上。Bobby无奈地看向他。  
“旁边就有个桌子呢。”  
“是有，但也有地板呢。”Dean又脱掉了T恤随手扔到一边。  
Bobby拿出个工具开始坚持Dean的胸口。他那戴着手套的双手凉凉的，但随着他轻轻向下移动到Dean的腹部，Dean开始感觉不到他的动作了。  
Bobby戴上了听诊器，“接下来要听听你的肺了。”  
“我会尽量让它们好好表现的。”  
Bobby仔细地听了听，接着开始检查Dean的心脏。  
“看起来一切都好。你觉得怎么样？”  
“好极了。”  
“胸口痛么？呼吸困难么？”  
“没有。”  
“咳嗽痛么？”  
咳嗽对Dean来说是件有意思的事，要知道咳嗽可不只是用到表面上那些你能看到的肌肉，身体里的其他器官也是参与其中的。咳出胸口或喉咙里的异物对Dean来说可不是件容易的事，尤其是在他内部的器官不愿意配合工作的情况下。  
“跟平常一样。”Dean答道。  
“有过腹痛吗？”  
“也没有。”  
“下半身也没问题吗？‘排水工程’还顺利吗？”  
“你真是下流啊，医生。是的，都正常。”导尿管对Dean来说可不是个有趣的主意，但目前他还能自主排尿而不需要护工帮忙，这可是他贫乏的“庆幸的事”单子里的重要项目，Dean对此很是庆幸感激。  
Bobby递过他的T恤，“穿上，我们要给你称下体重。”  
“额，Bobby，必须要做吗？”  
“是Singer医生，”Bobby纠正道，随手在他的笔记板上记录着。“是的，必须。你知道规矩的。”  
长叹一声，Dean只得照做。将自己移到称重椅上总是很尴尬，但Dean还是做到了。称量显示他这个月居然重了两磅，Dean觉得很可能只是水或其他什么东西。他远远达不到超重的标准，但Dean还是很吃惊。他腿部已经减掉了很多肌肉，但似乎现在有脂肪替补上来了。  
Bobby给他抽了血又做了其他检查，Dean的各项检查都达标了，Bobby说血液测试的结果几天后才会出来，Dean对此并不关心，但他仍点了点头。  
“你最近怎么样？” Bobby在Dean穿运动衫时问道。  
“你知道这是你第三次问这个问题了吧？也许你需要做个检查。老年痴呆什么的。”  
“你知道我在问什么，孩子，”Bobby说，“我不是在问你的身体，你精神怎么样？”  
“没什么变化。”Dean耸耸肩。  
“你都没有试图……”Bobby没有再说下去。这不是他该管的事。  
“我相信如果有变化的话护工会在我的备注单里写的。”Dean干巴巴的说道。Bobby只得点点头。  
“好吧。保持下去，好吗？”  
“我尽力，”Dean毫无诚意地假笑着说。Bobby恨铁不成钢地怒视着他。  
“好了，出去吧。”他用记事板将Dean嘘赶走了。  
领导如果看到这里的员工跟Dean说话的方式一定会心脏病复发的，但这就是Dean要的效果。好的看护人员不会这样对待病人，但Dean就是希望他们不要像对待病人一样对待他，而是假装他是该死的看护中心之外的普通人。如果这意味着他们对待他就好像他是个讨人嫌的麻烦精，那他也宁可这样，至少那是他们真正的态度。  
“下个月见，Bobby。”Dean离开时喊道。  
“是Singer医生！”Bobby在他身后吼道，但他并未放在心上。他们俩都知道Dean永远不会这么叫他的——更重要的是，Bobby也并不真的想要他这么叫。

________________________________________  
周四的时候Pam成功的在上午十一点钟就将Dean从床上拉了起来——着实是另众人印象深刻的一次成果。每周四是Castiel来做志愿者的日子，但Dean也可能并不关心，毕竟Dean不可能参与集体活动，他甚至都可能不会见到Castiel。  
“嗨，Pam，我能洗个淋浴吗？”  
“当然可以，亲爱的，”Pam轻轻地说。Dean有点不好意思了，他一般都是被护工念叨烦了以后才肯隔几天洗次澡，他倒是经常换洗衣服，但晚上通常直接穿着白天的衣服就睡了，毕竟他又不需要见什么人也不需要做什么事情，有谁会介意他穿什么呢？Dean很感激Pam对此并没有小题大做，但他也承认淋浴的确是个麻烦事，因此他对Pam笑了笑表示感谢。  
淋浴对现在Dean来说一点儿都不有趣（甚至连“淋浴椅[4]”这个名字都让他感到难堪），但Dean也不得不承认淋浴之后感觉好极了。整个上午他都漫无目的地调着电视节目频道，十二点半时Pam像往常一样又来叫他出来跟大家一起吃饭。当然她一如既往地失败了，但仍然好脾气地没有放弃尝试。  
“对了，我想通知你一声，”她说，“下午是购物之旅，你有兴趣来吗？”  
“一点兴趣也没。”  
“额，可是你现在打扮的又干净又整洁啊。”  
“没什么需要买的。”更确切地说，他一点也不想到公共场合被别人同情或围观，更不想听到某些人发出厌恶地嘘声，这种事还是能免则免吧。  
“好吧，”她说，“Ruby和Meg下午两点出发，在那之前你还有时间改变主意。”  
没有Ruby和Meg在身边真是再好不过了，尽管Lilith还在，但她被困在办公室里处理书面工作。这样一来Dean基本可以肯定自己不会改变主意了。但到了下午三点钟，他已经无聊到极点了，摆在他面前的只有三个选项：盯着天花板看；按颜色排列他的衣物；离开房间。通常第三个选项甚至都不会出现在他的选项列表里，但鉴于那三个讨厌鬼都在忙别的，他还是决定尝试下选项三。  
“嗨，”看到他走进休息室Jo友好地笑了笑。她跟Channing一起坐在桌子旁，于是Dean也将轮椅移了过去。  
“怎么，你也不想去购物吗？”Dean问道。  
“我看起来像喜欢购物的女孩吗？”Jo反问道。  
“对此我持保留意见，”他回道，顺便看向摆在Jo面前的各种手工材料，“看来你是个艺术爱好者啊。”  
“并不是，”她辩解道，“我们只是在做手工卡片。不久就是我奶奶的生日了，Channing在给Kevin做祝福卡片，他马上要考试了。”  
Dean看了看周围，除他们外只有几个病人在看电视。“没人监管这次活动吗？”  
“有啊，某个志愿者叫……什么来着，那人有着好看的眼睛，穿着件风衣外套。”  
“Castiel。”Dean补充道。  
“好像是吧，”她说。Dean感到一股电流划过——错不了的，他可以肯定那家伙的名字绝对是Castiel——Dean决定无视刚刚的那股电流，他将自己移动到Channing身边。  
“我还以为Kevin刚考完试。”他皱眉道。  
“他……总是……有很多……考试，”Channing回道，“因此……我总是……做卡片。”  
“太贴心了，”Dean回道，但并不走心，“也许你应该只做个年度卡片就好了。”  
Channing轻轻地笑了起来，“也许吧。”  
“你有需要做贺卡纪念的事吗？”Jo问。  
“没——”Dean回答，但不知为何他又补充道，“两个礼拜后就是我兄弟的生日，大概吧。”  
“那就是有啦。去拿胶水。”  
“别，还是算了吧。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我不是做贺卡的类型。”  
“啊，别呀，这很有趣的！”  
“瞎说吧你。”  
“你试试就知道了，”一道声音从Dean背后传来，Dean几乎跳了起来。“Hello, Dean.”  
“他们应该没有再叫你黏彩带吧？”Dean扭头看着Castiel问道。  
“我被安排做美术工作了，”Castiel坐到Channing另一边说道，“你觉得我做的怎么样？”  
目前卡片上只有用黑笔写下的“GOOD LUCK” 几个字母。“这种事想做错都难吧。”Dean评价道。  
“我可以肯定有许多可以做错的方法。”Castiel一本正经地说道，Dean差点没Get到他的笑点。“你也在做贺卡吗？”  
“没——”  
“他兄弟（brother）的生日马上就要到了，”Jo插话道，“他应该要做一张的。”  
“你有个兄弟？”Castiel问。  
“是的，他叫Sam。”Dean回答。  
“比你大还是比你小？”Jo问。  
“比我小四岁。他到五月份就满24岁了。”  
“那你就是28了。”Castiel说。  
“是啊，怎么了？”  
“只是个简单的计算，”Castiel耸耸肩，“拿着。”他在Dean还没来得及抗议前就递给Dean一张空白卡片。  
“我——听着——我不做——”  
“如果你喜欢的话还有粉色的。”Jo补刀道。Dean哼了一声，Jo则又向他显摆着自己的半成品贺卡。  
“你想用哪种颜色给字母着色，Channing？”Castiel问。  
“红……色。谢谢。”  
“这个可以吗？”他拿起一只马克笔问道。Channing点了点头。  
“那你有什么家庭成员？”Jo问。  
“我吗？”Castiel抬起头问道。他手中的笔停顿了片刻，Dean似乎看到一抹悲伤划过Castiel的眼睛（“漂亮的眼睛”——Jo曾经这样形容。Dean之前都没有注意到，但他现在发现他的眼睛的确很美——如果，你懂的，喜欢这种类型的眼睛的话）。无论刚刚是否只是Dean的错觉，那抹悲伤很快消失不见了，Castiel继续给卡片着色。  
“我有一个年长的哥哥，还有3个弟弟妹妹。”  
Jo吹了个口哨。“大家庭啊。”  
Castiel看起来有话要说，但他最终还是没说。  
“我是独生子女，”Jo继续说道，“看出来了吗？”  
“视情况而定。怎么，你又要拿卡片打我吗？”Dean警告道，Jo听罢的确拿卡片打了他一下。  
“喂，很痛的。”他跟Jo抱怨道。Channing咯咯笑了起来。Dean低头看向摆在他面前的空白卡片。  
“我要怎么做？”他自言自语道。  
“你可以先写上‘happy birthday’。”Jo打趣道。  
“Sam喜欢什么？”Castiel问。  
“嗯，女孩气的东西。”Jo威胁性地瞪了他一眼，因此他继续说道，“书，他是个书虫。喜欢神话和古典的东西，他还是个科幻小说迷。”Dean一边回忆一边皱眉，“他还喜欢小狗。”  
“太好了，就画个机器狗好了。”Jo刚说完就惹来Dean的一记白眼。  
“我才不做这些小屁孩才玩的把戏呢。”Dean抱怨道。  
“那就只写‘happy birthday’好了。”Castiel建议道，他已经开始在卡片上画字母“O”了，“你以后想起什么还可以再补充。”  
“随便啦。”Dean抓起了一只马克笔开始写字——先就这样吧，反正Sam喜欢蓝色。当他写到第四个字母“P”时右手突然抽搐了，导致卡片上出现了一条歪歪扭扭的线条。“操 他……”  
Castiel无声地递给他另一张空白卡片，他头也没抬，甚至另一只手都没有停下写字的动作。Dean抑制住了将要脱口而出的咒骂开始重新写起卡片，这一次他终于顺利地写完了 “Happy”一词。  
“还是没看出来有继续下去的必要。”他把手中的东西推到一边说道。这不是他应该做的事情，不是。他一点儿都不想做这个蠢到家的贺卡。他才不是个五岁的小屁孩呢！  
“额，别这样，”Jo说，“再写一个单词就好了，可以吗？”  
Dean做了个深呼吸，“好吧，就一个。”他拿起笔，慢慢地写起来，但写到字母“A”时他的手又开始痉挛起来。  
“Dean？”Castiel看向他——Dean低着头，双手紧紧地抓住轮椅的双轮。他想要将指甲深深地插入这该死的轮胎里让它爆炸，想要拔了电视的插头把它从窗户里扔出去，想要摔碎一切东西，想要……  
“看来事情并不如想象中顺利。”Dean咬紧牙关艰难地说道。短暂的沉默出现了，人们无话可说时总是出现这种令人尴尬的沉默。但当Dean终于抬起头看向Castiel时，他并没有看到预期到的同情和失望的表情。相反，Castiel正对着自己面前的卡片一筹莫展，看到Dean看了过来，Castiel举起卡片展示给大家。  
“我好像做错了。”他十分茫然地说道。他把Channing写好的“GOOD LUCK”中的字母“D”中间的空白部分全部涂成了红色，导致卡片上两个空心的圆形字母“O”后面跟了个涂成实心的半圆。Dean终于忍不住了，他大声地笑了起来。  
“哦我的老天啊，”Dean笑的上气不接下气地说，“这下你可连个借口都不好找了。”Jo也开始咯咯笑了起来，就连Channing也忍不住笑了出来。  
“我很抱歉，Channing，”Castiel说，“我不小心走神了。我会重新做一张的。”  
“没关系，”Channing微笑着说，“没事……的。我……喜欢……这个。”  
“你可以把剪掉中间的部分。”Dean建议道。  
“但那会看起来很奇怪。”Castiel反对道。  
“只要你再给内圈涂上另一个颜色，”Dean说，“你知道的，就是双色的那种。”  
“就是呀，”Jo赞同道，“那会看起来棒极了。”  
Castiel看起来很怀疑这种方法的可行性，他转向Channing询问意见。  
“我喜欢……那……做法。”她说，Dean觉得她的肯定立马打消了Castiel的疑虑。Castiel拿起把剪刀双眼紧盯着卡片以至于Dean觉得他都能把卡片烧出个洞来。剪到一半的时候，Castiel抬起头眨了眨眼睛，仿佛刚刚意识到他正是众人瞩目的焦点。  
“别有压力，”Dean打趣道。Castiel明显紧张地吞了吞口水。  
终于，Castiel小心谨慎地剪下了中间的半圆填充部分，Dean和Jo鼓了鼓掌（Dean鼓了两下）。Castiel给了他俩一人一个眼刀，但Dean保证他也在偷笑而不是暗自恼怒。Dean当然知道Castiel可以讲话，但这并不表示Castiel就不会使用非语交流方式[5]，Dean就常常在Sam说些打趣他的话的时候拿杂志敲他的头。  
他们又继续忙活了起来，Castiel通过不断询问Channing的意见帮她完成了卡片的装饰，Jo一边哼歌一边忙着自己的事情，Dean则在看电视——看那个见鬼的蛋糕美食秀节目，如果他哪天也开始尝试去做蛋糕了，他一定把这归罪于Ava。[译者忍不住了：PIE！丁丁，你的Pie]  
“我做的怎么样？”Jo拿起她的卡片问道。那就是个……卡片而已。Dean不知道还能怎么评价。  
“不错啊。”Dean评价道。  
“你奶奶会喜欢的，”Castiel说，“我帮你做的还行吗，Channing？”他也举起卡片以便Channing可以看到。  
“很好呀，”她满意地说，“谢谢……你。”  
“我来这儿就是帮你的。”Castiel微笑着说，这是Dean第一次见他笑。Dean熟悉他一贯的疑惑的目光和皱起的眉头，但这个微笑的表情则是另一回事。Castiel的眼睛发出柔和的目光，这让他看起来不再是那么遥不可及，而是更加“人性化”了。Dean发现自己一直在盯着Castiel看，他强迫自己在气氛变得“诡异”（creepy）前收回视线——好吧，是在“更诡异”（creppier）前。

 

Jo在跟大家说了再见之后转动着自己的轮椅离开了，Channing则要求Castiel帮她挪动椅子以便看电视。Dean也转动着自己的轮椅回到桌前，想着既然大家做完了手工那他就帮助清理下桌子，看上去挺合理。  
“你做了新卡片吗？”Castiel问向Dean。  
“没，”Dean回答，“我会找人帮忙买一张卡片或别的什么东西的。没什么大不了的。”  
Castiel用疑惑又难过的表情看着Dean，似乎无法理解。“让我帮你吧。”  
如果Dean非得选出这世界上他最不喜欢的句子，那这句就是排在他表单上第一位的：“不了，谢谢。”  
“那不会……”  
“我说了不用，好吗？”Dean大声喝道，他那少的可怜的好心情被现实打击的支离破碎。他当然可以在Castiel笨拙地剪纸的时候嘲笑他，但现实是，如果换他来的话他极有可能会把自己的手指切下。  
大多数人在这种时候都会选择退却或者转身离开，但Castiel显然不是大多数人。在凝视了Dean片刻后，Castiel说：  
“你刚刚帮了我和Channing修复了她的卡片，我欠你个人情。”  
“什么？不用，不用这么较真（认真）——”  
“我很认真，”Castiel坚持道，“没有你的话我就只能把卡片扔掉重做了。我不喜欢欠人情。让我帮你吧。”  
Dean知道这个家伙又在跟他绕圈子了，就跟之前那个五美元的赌一样——但天哪，他很有说服力。内心深处的愧疚提醒着Dean自己是如何对待Sam的，提醒着他自己去年甚至都没有对Sam说声“生日快乐”，一想到此处他就感觉到胸口中仿佛有根利刺如鲠在喉。一张糟糕透顶的手工卡片当然不会有多大用处——但即使只有丁点作用可以弥补他欠Sammy的一切，Dean都愿意尝试。  
另外，如果Dean肯对自己诚实一些的话，让Castiel开心的想法其实也不是那么不好。  
“随便你好了，”Dean嘟囔道并伸手拿了一张素色卡片。Castiel起身从椅子上站起来走到了Dean身后。Dean举起一支笔准备递给Castiel，但Castiel摇了摇头。  
“我说过要帮你做，但没说要替你做。你来拿笔。”  
Dean照做了，甚至都没仔细思考这到底是怎么一回事儿。但当Castiel靠近他并且拿手附上他的手时，Dean差点要吓的跳起来了。Castiel平稳地握住Dean的手放到纸上以减弱Dean的痉挛带来的不便，Dean忍不住扭头看向Castiel，像个傻瓜一样眨巴着眼睛（blinking like an idiot>__

“写字。”Castiel简明扼要地指示。  
噢，对了，写字来着。缓缓道，Dean开始移动他的右手，这一动作也带着Castiel的手跟他一起动了起来。这一切感觉起来有些笨拙，并且绝对比Castiel一个人写字费劲多了，但不管怎样它起作用了。Castiel的手掌温暖有力，当他们最终描画完所有字母的轮廓后Castiel松开了手，Dean有一瞬间的失神，似乎感到丢失了什么，但他强迫自己忽略掉这种感觉。  
“额，谢了。”Dean说道，不知自己该把视线放到何处。他不确定比起让Castiel替自己写字刚刚是不是更加令人尴尬。  
“不用谢，”Castiel回答，“你要给字母着色吗？”Dean竭力抑制住一丝傻笑，Castiel歪着头不解地看向他。  
“没什么，就是……着色。”Dean说。Castiel显然不太明白发生了什么，但这也是个笑点。Dean集中精神给字母涂上蓝色，这做起来比描画字母的线条简单多了，只要他能小心地一点一点弄，不会有什么毁灭性的灾难的。即使他涂的不整齐也没什么大不了的——他又不需要什么艺术执照对吧？  
“你准备什么时候送过他？”Castiel问。  
“下个月1号，”Dean边涂色边说道，“他的生日是2号，所以时间赶的挺巧。”  
“他经常来看你吗？”  
“没他想要的频繁。”Dean在还没来得及考虑是否应该向一个几乎不认识的人透漏这么多信息就脱口而出道。  
“你不喜欢他来探视吗？”  
“不是这样，”Dean仍然注视着卡片回答，“我喜欢看到他，但不喜欢他看到我。”  
短暂的沉默出现在两人之间，但Dean仍然继续给字母上色。“你觉得羞愧。”Castiel最终说道。  
“难道你不会吗？”  
“不会。”Castiel简单直白地说，就像那是显而易见的。Dean停下手上的动作，简短地跟Castiel对视了一秒。  
“是吗？”他又将视线转向卡片，“那挺好。”  
“跟我说说他。”Castiel说。  
“关于Sam？”  
“是的。你曾说他在学习法律？”  
“是啊，他想成为律师。每门功课都拿高分——高的吓人的那种。也总是很聪明。”  
“是吗？”  
“你真应该看看他的成绩单，”Dean笑着说，“我当时高兴坏了，现在也是。”  
对话几乎就要陷入忧伤的境地，但Castiel及时扭转了过来，“他喜欢学校吗？”  
“最喜欢了。我们在他还小时经常搬来搬去，但他见鬼地喜欢每一个我们转入的学校。只要那里有个图书馆，他就能满足下来。”  
“我想，你曾说过他喜欢读神话？”  
“噢，他喜欢死了。希腊的，挪威的，基督教的，越古老越好。他还是个小孩子时就懂的比大多数成年人都多了。说真的，他八岁的时候有一次……”  
就这样，Castiel听Dean讲述着关于Sam的故事——就像Sam还是个小孩子，是个古怪的青少年（“我发誓他绝对有龙与地下城系列[6]”Dean说道，小心地略去了他才是那个把Sam带进这个游戏的事实不说）——讲述着Jess以及Sam喜欢的职业和他喜欢做的各种事情。Dean向Castiel讲述着那些连他都以为自己遗忘了的事情，那些Sam在谈话中提起而Dean却竭力想赶出脑海并试图假装毫不在意的事情。  
Dean花了好一会儿才完成上色，当然出现了一些小失误，但至少没全毁了这张卡片。他甚至都没意识到自己是什么时候涂完“Sam”一词的，但看到成品他几乎感到一股骄傲的情绪充盈心间——挺蠢的感觉，毕竟这三个歪歪扭扭的字母还是别人帮他一起写的。

完成卡片封面后，Dean拿起一支笔并打开了贺卡，他看了看空白的内页，又看了看自己的手，之后重又放下了笔。  
“里面就不需要再写了吧，”他辩解道，“我的意思是，封面上已经包含了所有信息。”  
“我不认为一张内页没写东西的卡片可以算作是贺卡。”  
“老天啊，没想到你还是个贺卡鉴定师来着（I didn’t realise you were the card police>_


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

 

对于看护中心的员工来说，周一好过多了。Ruby当天值班，这对Dean来说不太妙，但只有她一个还比较好对付。Becky, Jody 和 Ash也上班，Dean跟他们相处的没问题，但这并不意味着他就乐意出门探险，当然总比被迫出来交流好多了。  
周日晚上Dean睡得并不好，凌晨3点到6点之间他都只能睁着眼睛茫然地盯着墙壁，因为他一闭上眼睛就仿佛闻到一股烧焦的尸体味道，眼前也会浮现出父亲失焦的眼神。就连想起Sam也会看到同样的景象出现在眼前，显然他的潜意识并不受自己控制。  
Becky试图在9点钟叫Dean起床，Dean甚至都懒得吼走她。10点钟Jody来叫他，11钟Ash来，到了12点Ruby也只得带着一副“无能为力”的表情铩羽而归。一个钟头后Ruby又出现在门口，双手交叉倚在门上。  
“听着，我才不关心见鬼地你想干什么呢，你想在床上待到什么时候都随便你。但我好心提醒你一下，那个能让你跟全人类和平相处的魔法小天使（the one volunteer with the magic power of making you engage with humankind）一个小时后就要过来了。”  
Dean把床头的闹钟朝她头上扔去，闹钟砰的一声撞在了门上。  
“还真是友好啊。”Ruby说完就离开了。Dean怒气冲冲地把毯子往身上裹的更紧了。他只是跟一个男的说了两次话，忽然全世界都开始想知道他们下次见面是什么时候了。看护中心有那么多的志愿者，但他可没发现Garth 或者Nancy来时大家有这么八卦。Dean才和Castiel见过三次面，他甚至都不知道这家伙姓什么，他们俩之间才不存在什么关系呢！  
但真的是这样吗？  
Dean发现，有些人你刚见到就会被吸引。每天你在工作或上学时总会见到的形形色色的人，但你并没有进一步了解这些人的愿望。但也有一些人你们甫一见面你就知道你们还会再见面，知道你们想要互相了解。Castiel，不知怎的，就无疑是那一类人。  
也许Dean终于是发疯了。长期被世界隔离使他发疯，或者是孑然一身的孤独使他发疯，随便哪样都行。也许是长时间盯着这些墙壁让他感到厌倦或是无聊了，于是他决定对这个突然出现的穿着风衣装着铅笔的看起来还算有趣的家伙孤注一掷了。这很可悲，但管他呢，Dean本来就很可悲。  
当Ruby又一次来到Dean房门口时，Dean已经穿戴好坐起来了。这次她没说一句话就微笑着离开了。这让Dean差一点就想逃回床上了，甚至在他把自己拖到大厅的时候还在这样想。Castiel抬头笑着看向他，这一刻，Dean已然忘记了憎恨这个世界。  
Adam和Ava在看电视，Layla和Jo坐在桌子旁边。“哦，”Jo看到Dean过来后说，“是你啊。”  
“我也很高兴见到你来着，”他回道，“嗨，Layla。嗨，Cas。”  
“你好。”Castiel说。Layla嘟囔地说了一写话，可能是“你好”。  
“你要加入我们吗？”Jo问。  
“更想看着你们并时不时地嘲笑下。”Dean说，“你们今天又要做什么可怕的事了？”  
“还不知道，”Castiel说，“你们想做些什么？”  
“可惜了，我们想做的事要么不合法，要么办不到。”Jo抱怨道。Dean开始喜欢这姑娘了。  
“Becky让我们去柜子里找找，”Castiel说完拉开一个大橱柜的门，里面放的手工工具和各种桌上游戏足够二十多个小孩子玩了。他抽出一些纸笔，又拿出几样Dean从没玩过也永远都不会想去玩的玩具，还拿出了几副牌。他将这些东西一股脑地拿在手里。  
“你会玩扑克？”Dean问。  
“不，不会。”  
“我会，”Jo说，Layla也小声说她也会。房间另一边的Jody也从报纸后面抬起头来说，  
“我绝不会让你们四个不带上我就玩扑克。”  
“学。”Dean向Cas指示道。  
Castiel同意了，他把牌递给Jody去洗牌，Dean和Jo一边玩一边向他解释规则，偶尔还会就一两个规则争论下谁对谁错。Jody用一副“老妈”的口吻给所有争论一锤定音，Castiel对他们教他的东西也都毫无问题的掌握了。他帮Layla拿牌，并仔细地询问她后才帮他出牌。  
“这个吗？”Castiel指着一张牌问道。  
“不……不是。”Layla含糊地说。  
Castiel又指着另一张问道，“这个吗？”  
“是的。”她嘟哝道。Castiel抽出那张牌打了出来。由于Jody坚决不允许他们赌钱，他们只好用一些纽扣来代替扑克筹码。Dean把他的牌全部倒放在桌子上以免手抽搐拿不住。Dean还发现Jo的右手比左手好使，她甚至很多次都用牙咬着叼出牌而不是空着的左手。  
“噢，这可是犯规，”第一次Jo这样做时Dean说道。Jo把牌吐到桌子上后，用手把牌面反过来后比划了个剪刀手。  
“是又怎么样，我亲爱的朋友，谁让咱手里有一副好牌啊。”Dean又看了看桌上Jo打出的牌面，吃惊地张大了嘴巴。  
“你出老千。”  
“我没有。”  
“哦，得了吧！”  
“Dean，”Jody警告道，Dean只好屈服了。  
“出千，”他嘟囔道，但也只好把输的纽扣筹码推给Jo。  
“不服咬我啊，Winchester。”Jo咧着嘴收下了“筹码”。  
漫长的时间对Dean来说总是无尽的痛苦。每一分钟似乎都被拉长到一个小时，每一个小时又被拉长到一天。然而今天，却好像是一辆急速行驶的敞篷车，他还以为才过了半个钟头，实际上已经不知不觉过了两个钟头。他还是在看到Layla开始坐立不安的时候才意识到这一状况的。Layla不能坐的太久，她需要休息了。  
“你想回房间吗？”Jody问她，Layla发出了同意的含糊声。“休息一分钟，同志们。”Jody告诉他们，在跟所有人道过别后Jody推着Layla的轮椅离开了。  
“就一个新手来说你做的还不错，”在他们等Jody返回的间隙里Dean对Castiel说道。  
“我也没做什么，”Castiel说，“都是Layla做的。”  
“哦，好吧。”Dean说。  
“的确是这样，”Castiel坚持道，“我并不擅长这类事情。”  
“那你擅长什么？”Dean问，“不要用那种表情看着我，我不会乱评价你的。手工不是你擅长的，扑克也不是，那什么才是？”  
Castiel思考了会儿说道，“我喜欢阅读，我喜欢音乐，戏剧，还有学习语言。”  
“你还会说外语？”  
“我能熟练掌握意大利语和西班牙语，法语一般。我还学了几年普通话（Mandarin），现在刚开始学美式手语。”Castiel回道，Dean吃惊地盯着他。  
“老天。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我花了两年时间学习法语只是为了找到Cady Fillerman的裙子，现在我记得是只剩‘bonjour’了。嗨，用意大利语说点什么听听。”  
“你想让我说什么？”  
“我也不知道，什么都行。”  
Castiel想了一会儿。“Che cosa hai fatto ultimamente？”他用恰到好处的声音说道。连一旁Jo都对他刮目相看了。  
“刚刚说的是什么意思？”Jo问。  
“你最近在忙什么？”他解释道。  
“哈，”Dean说，“用意大利语说起来真是令人印象深刻。”  
Jody终于返回了，Layla也被安顿在她的房间了。“你们还在玩吗？”  
“当然了。”Jo说。  
“太好了，”Jody重又坐下。“Castiel，你想和谁一组？”  
“显然不是我。”Jo飞快接道。  
“也不可能是我，”Dean说，扑克可是他的拿手项目，他势必要将桌上的人杀的片甲不留。“让他也单独上阵，Jody。我想看看他的实力。”  
“我玩的很烂的。”Castiel说。  
“那也没问题。来吧，让我们一起开战吧！”  
Castiel要么就是太谦虚了要么就是个狡猾的骗子，因为他给了他们每个人当头一棒。每次他看到其他人不情不愿地交出“筹码”的时候都很惊讶，仿佛连他自己都不知道自己是怎么赢的。  
“我想是他的面瘫脸（poker face）帮了他大忙，”Jo在他们又一次输给Castiel时开玩笑道，“他简直面不改色。”  
“这家伙血液里流的都是肉毒杆菌。”Dean附和道。  
“你知道我能听见你们在议论我吧。”Castiel说道，不过他看起来并未被冒犯到，“主要还是运气好而已。”  
“下次我们再玩，我一定要作弊出千。”Dean小声说道。  
“等等，难道我们刚刚没在吗？”Jo一脸无辜地说道。  
“我就知道你作弊了！！！”

 

________________________________________  
Castiel又一次来访时，Dean甚至都没有起床。因为今天是他的“低气压”日——这种日子总是伴随着无尽的痛苦，他的身体也更加不听使唤，手脚的每一个动作都仿佛针扎一般疼痛。他盯着浴室里的磁力贴和电动剃须刀——所有尖利的器具都被小心挫平了——忍不住想要咒骂：人生实在太他妈不公平了！  
随着时间推移，几个看护人员也开始在他的房间门口探头探脑，但Dean毫不在意。他把自己囚禁在自我憎恶的牢笼中，外界的声响丝毫影响不了他。Dean十分庆幸Castiel没有到他房间来，他不希望被Castiel看到这个样子的他。  
这些黑暗自弃的情绪始终萦绕着他，当然Dean也早已经习惯了。有时这些情绪会暂时消失，但Dean知道，那些阴云总是如跗骨之蛆一般始终隐藏在他的血液里，随时准备伺机而动吞没他。通常这种日子里，Dean就整体躺在床上等待这股情绪消失，只有在Ellen不让他使用鼻胃管并给他下最后通牒的时候才勉强坐起来吞咽食物。  
五月一号很快就来临了，这天是Sam的探访日。  
“Sam一个小时后到，”Ellen抱臂站在Dean房门口说，“你知道如果他看见你这个样子会很担心的对吧？”  
“那就打电话告诉他别来就好。”Dean对着枕头说。  
“那我应该找个什么理由搪塞他？”  
“就说我很忙。”  
“忙什么？整天伤春悲秋可不是项工作。”  
“那就跟他说我病了。真的病了。见鬼的，我甚至连腿都动不了。”  
“很好笑。快点穿好衣服，不然我叫Ash过来帮你穿。”  
“随便你。”Ash很好打发，只要Dean提起重金属或者量子力学就能让他分心。  
Ellen眯起眼睛盯着Dean，“你猜怎么着？我觉得Ash这会儿很忙，我还是叫Lilith过来好了。”  
“你敢！”  
“那你等着看好了。”两人之间展开了整整十秒钟的“瞪眼大赛”。  
“好吧，你赢了。”Dean最终败下阵来，咕哝着抓着床边的把手费力挣扎了起来，“我会穿好衣服的。”  
“好孩子。”Ellen点点头。“你想要点吃的吗？”  
“不了。”  
“确定？”  
“确定。”Dean把自己卷曲痉挛的手藏到被子下，仿佛只要没人看到就能当它们不存在一样。  
Ellen只好耸了耸肩，“改变主意的话及早告诉我。”Dean意有所指地一直盯着门口看，直到Ellen终于离开了。  
Dean知道自己有时表现的就像个混蛋——好吧，也许他就是。但更多时候他根本不在意自己是如何对待别人的。对于Dean来说，“残疾”有时就像一张“直通卡”，毕竟大多数人不敢直接对一个瘸子吼他是个大混蛋。如果有人不喜欢Dean也不想搭理他，那反而正合Dean的意——正好省的叫别人别来烦他。如果看护人员觉得Dean不识好歹，那随他们去好了，反正连Dean自己都讨厌自己。唯一的问题是Sam，不管Dean如何劝说叫他不要来，Sam总是一如既往地过来探视。  
Dean穿好衣服，尽管无论如何Sam都会瞎操心，但Dean可不会再明目张胆地树个靶子让Sam对他发动口水攻击，他可是多次领教过Sam的“Dean你不可以再这么消沉下去了”的说教炮弹。Sam这次出现时一如既往地丝毫没有掩饰自己担忧的目光，Dean则默默告诫自己要尽量对Sam友好点儿。  
但这仍不奏效。  
“Ellen说你最近开始跟其他人友好相处了。”Sam满怀希望地说，就好像Dean还是个上幼儿园的到处咬其他小朋友的问题儿童。  
“也许吧。”Dean对着地板说道。Sam无疑在期待更多，但Dean并不买账。  
“听说最近有个新病人是吗？叫Joe还是什么？”  
“Jo。”  
“他怎么样？”  
“是她。”  
“哦，是个女孩吗？那她怎么样？”Sam笑着问。Dean并未回以微笑。  
“她还是个小孩子，Sam。”  
“哦，好吧。”Sam继续道，“Ellen还说最近来了个新志愿者还是什么来着？”  
苍天啊，又来了。“我不知道，也许吧。”  
Dean知道，Sam这会儿又在极力控制自己尽量不要对Dean生气，因为Sam才是善解人意又富有同情心的那个，他总是充分尊重Dean的时间和空间。Dean几乎可以看到Sam的大脑里又在高速运转着他看过的一卡车的“如何应付坏脾气病人”的那些屁话。  
Dean无意中动了动手，Sam也注意到了。Dean的手指紧握在手掌中，痉挛着扭曲着，指甲深深陷入掌心。  
“Dean，你在……”Sam紧张地站起来说道。  
“我没事。”Dean边说边吧双手藏到宽松的运动卫衣里。  
“你是不是流血了？”Sam走到Dean身边问。  
“别管了。”Dean对他怒吼。  
Dean的愤怒就像一双无形的手紧紧地扼住了Sam的脖子，深深的挫败感环绕着Sam。这无疑是压倒Sam的最后一根稻草，“你太令我失望了。”  
Dean抿了抿嘴，然后点了点头：就这样好了。  
“到底发生了什么，Dean？”Sam迷茫地问，“为什么你不愿意让我们帮你？”  
Dean抬头看着钟表，“也许你该……”  
“别费力了，”Sam交叉抱着胳膊，“我不会离开的。”  
“好吧，随便你。”Dean可以再忍受Sam一会儿。也许他该告诉Ellen给墙上贴上瓷砖，这样他就可以靠数瓷砖打发无聊的时间。  
然而今天Sam根本没打算放弃，“我希望你可以有话跟我讲，”他试图去捕捉Dean的目光但失败了，“我想念跟你一起出去玩的日子，Dean。我想念我哥哥。”  
“你哥哥在那场车祸中就已经死了。”Dean不假思索不带感情地说道，这已经成了他的条件反射，他说这些话就像说“天是蓝的”一样自然。  
“不许你这样说，”似乎是警告，又似乎是Sam无力的请求。“不准这样说，Dean。我已经失去了爸爸，我不可以失去你。我不允许。”  
“真的是这样吗？”Dean说，“以防你视而不见，Sam，我已经站不起来了。我的腿完全动不了，手也几乎不能动，我他妈的住在看护中心……”  
“那就搬出来跟我和Jess住。”Sam截至他的话头，Dean就知道Sam在这儿等着他呢。  
“该死的，Sam，我不是这个意思。”  
“那你是什么意思，Dean？”  
“你自己知道，别假装你不知道，你知道自己明白的。我们都知道。我是个废人，Sam，我一无是处。你越早放弃我越好。”  
一片沉默横亘在俩人中间。Dean看着Sam，他知道此刻Sam在试图找话劝说自己，以便打消自己的念头。Sam试图绕过刚刚的话题，假装刚才的一切都没发生，企图给自己找个借口或者解释安慰自己Dean还是原来的那个Dean。  
Dean嫉恨五年前的自己，因为他知道他们俩都多么渴望原来的那个Dean可以回来。  
“你累了，”Sam说道，“你已经累了，我知道你今天过得不好。”  
“是啊，你当然知道。”  
“不，实际上我不知道，因为你从来不告诉我，但我知道我绝不会放弃你，我甚至都没有一丝一毫放弃你的念头，因为你知道我关心你。当你……车祸发生以后……该死的，Dean，你知道那次车祸也给我造成了什么吗？”Sam说道，一切试图冷静下来的努力都失效了，阻挡潮汐的碎石终于经受不住一次又一次的冲击而决堤了。“在车祸现场看到你浑身是血，Dean，太他妈多的血了，到处都是。每晚，每一个晚上当我入睡时，我都会想起当我走到事发地点时看到你一身血污躺在地上，看到……”Sam的声音越来越小。  
“你知道吗，Sam？”Dean轻轻地说，“如果你真有你说的那么关心我，那你现在就应该离开。马上离开，并且关上你身后的那扇门。”  
Sam离开了，他留在这里也已经无话可说了。

________________________________________  
生活依旧是一团乱麻，而且丝毫没有好转的迹象。  
又到了周五，Dean自从上次Sam来访后从未踏出房门一步。Ellen 、Pamela 、 Becky 和Jody甚至是Ash都试图去找出让Dean自暴自弃到如此地步的原由，而每次回应他们的都只是Dean怒吼出的“有种咬我啊！”  
三点钟时Dean在自己房间里漫不经心地“看着”电视，只是“看”而已，根本不在意具体内容，看着画面中的人一边在跑步机上慢跑一边交谈。一直潜伏在Dean身体里的憎恶和愤怒的情绪似乎要不受控制地喷薄而出，以至于他不得不从电视上转开视线——他嫉妒的要死了，憎恨的要疯了。  
转开视线后他看到了镜子中自己的样子：他坐在轮椅上，而其他人不得不低头才能看见他，连他自己甚至都不能站起来完整地看看自己。Dean越是盯着镜中的自己看，越是看到更多的痛苦映射在自己身上，自我憎恨和厌弃的痛楚填满了他的胸膛，像倒钩一样刺的他血肉淋漓，他无法控制地攥紧了拳头。他实在是坐不住了，他迫不及待地需要做些什么，需要毁掉些什么才能发泄出这股愤怒，他不能再呆在这儿了，不能就这样——  
Dean用他那总是痉挛的废手费力击打了八下才将镜子打出了一丝裂缝，他不停地击打着那该死的镜子，直到Jody紧紧地抓住了他的手腕而Becky则尽力将他的轮椅拉离镜子，他费力挣脱出了右手握拳猛击镜框，银色的镜子碎片飞溅到他身上，他却感觉不到一丝疼痛，他只觉得这毁灭的力度还不够，从来都不够，永远都不够。他还试图再去破坏，但这次Ash抓住了他的双手，而现在的他又怎么可能挣脱Ash的钳制。Dean不断挣扎和啜泣，他那么愤怒，那么迷失，那么挫败……Jody用手轻轻抚弄着他的头发，喃喃地小声安抚着他“没事的Dean，没事了，没事了……”，Dean终于平静了下来。

 

________________________________________  
Bobby在给Dean包扎他的双手，间或低头往Dean脸上看去，但Dean一眼也没看向Bobby。  
“给我看看你的胳膊。”Bobby坐下来说道。  
“我的胳膊没事。”Dean瓮声瓮气地说。盘踞在他身体和心上的那股情绪飓风摧枯拉朽地扫荡了Dean的一切，留给他的只剩下一片死寂和空白。  
“我不是在请求你。现在，脱！”Dean叹了口气只好拽掉了运动衫，任衣服掉落在地板上。他掌心向上朝Bobby伸出了自己的手臂。  
Dean还在FBI工作时，父亲总是和他一起，他们从来过的都是非同一般的生活，那种Dean在此之前以为只存在于电视节目中的生活。但他们做的好极了——事实上是最好的。Winchester父子以擅长处理诡异和危险的案件出名，因此Dean对伤疤并不陌生，甚至是习以为常了。但现下的这些伤疤不同。  
大多数车祸造成的伤疤在过去的十四个月里都愈合的差不多了，但伤痕依旧可见，两道长长的疤痕像蚯蚓一样突起缠绕在他的双臂上。某些日子，当Dean的双手比平时更加不停使唤时，他甚至会怀疑自己当时是否还伤到了某个神经或者别的什么，以至于还有别的什么损伤未曾发现。但没人可以确定，因为Dean拒绝让人给他做进一步检查。  
Bobby让Dean上下左右转了转胳膊，直到确信真的没有新的伤疤。  
“那么？”Bobby坐回了椅子上说。Dean默认自己可以穿回运动衫了，屋子里还算暖和，但Dean已经不穿短袖T恤了。  
“那么什么？”Dean接口道。  
“能告诉我你为啥像Martin Sheen[7]那样对待你的镜子么？”  
“心情不好而已，”Dean硬声硬气地说，“已经过去了现在。”  
“哦，真的吗？”Bobby问，而Dean没有回答，“那如果我现在告诉你我要把你弟弟叫过来也没问题了？”  
“你想要什么，Bobby？”Dean无力地问道。  
“我想要你好好的，”Bobby说，声音听起来不可思议地温和，“而且如果你不好，我希望你也能如实告诉我。”  
“没问题，但我不认为我能同时做到这两样。”  
Bobby依旧看着Dean，这次Dean直直地对视了过去，等着听Bobby接下来会说些什么。  
“走吧。走。”  
Dean离开了。他的健康检查已经从一个小时缩减到现在的一刻钟了。之后他再也没有离开过自己的房间一步。  
[7] Martin Sheen：马丁•西恩，一个美国男演员，演过很多电影。译者不熟，猜测应该是他在某部电影中也有砸镜子的镜头。

 

________________________________________  
“Dean？”  
Dean闭上眼睛假装没有听到那声呼唤。  
“Dean？”又一声呼唤传来。  
“走开，Cas，”Dean侧身背对着门口躺在床上看着对面的墙壁。室内一片寂静，Dean默数了十秒，三十秒，六十秒，“我猜你还在这儿是不？”  
“是的。”  
Dean叹了口气，抓住床边的把手费力地坐起来并艰难地转身面对门口，整个过程尴尬极了，然而Castiel只是静静地倚在门框上扫视着Dean的房间布局。Dean的房间现下并不处于最整洁的状态，但Dean发现自己并不在乎。他慢慢地将自己调整到靠墙的姿势坐在床上，两条瘫痪的废腿仍旧藏在被子下。  
“无意冒犯，但我现在并不方便探视。”Dean说道，试图用幽默表现的玩世不恭。  
“反正我也不是什么重要人物。”Castiel对着敞开的门口示意，“我能进来吗？”  
Dean耸了耸肩，“如果你还想的话。”  
Cas关上门走进房间，小心翼翼地在散落一地的衣服和书籍中开拓出一条通道。房间的窗帘被拉开了，但仍开着灯——Becky的杰作，不是Dean的。Cas把窗边的一把椅子拉到离Dean床边不远的地方坐下来，很长一段时间里两人都没开口说话，Cas静静地看着Dean仿佛他是一个待解的谜题。  
“干嘛这样看我？”Dean无奈地问。他不喜欢别人盯着他看。  
“你看起来很累的样子。”  
“有意思，我现在一天可是睡十四个钟头。”  
“并不是只有睡眠不足的人才会累。”Cas说道，这种模糊不清又意有所指的话往往被Dean所不齿。  
“你不需要去见别人吗？”Dean问。“还以为你要忙着做友好手链呢。”  
“Becky和Ruby带Jo和Lenore去购物了，休息室里现在没人。另外，我想见的是你。”  
老天，Dean现在可没心情讨论这些烂事。他沉默以对，紧紧地抿着嘴角。  
“我本来上周就打算过来看你的，”Castiel继续说道，“但Jody说那不是个好主意。”  
“怎么，难道她这次跟你说‘欢迎探访’了吗？”Dean哼道。  
“没，实际上她跟我说你比上周还要糟糕。”  
“那你干嘛要过来？”  
“因为她告诉我你比上周还要糟糕。”Cas直直地看着他的眼睛说。如今Dean很少与人对视，但Cas身上有什么东西总能让Dean在他说话时不由自主地跟他对视回去。许多人不知道如何跟Dean相处，他们总是用毫无意义的话语试图缓解沉默造成的尴尬，但Cas，Cas总是任沉默蔓延而仍能淡然处之，Dean也总觉得自己需要目光接触来充分感受Cas话语的意义。  
但这并不意味着Dean会有所回馈。  
“听着，如果你觉得我会对你敞开心扉知无不言，那对不起了，朋友，我恐怕你会失望而归了，”Dean说，“不管Jody跟你扯了什么废话，你都可以忘了。我好的很。”  
“我明白。”Cas说，挑了挑眉。  
“你知道吗？”Dean说，“滚蛋吧你。”Dean怒火中烧，一股无名怒火不知向谁发泄；Dean呕心欲吐，憎恨自己如此废物残破。“你他妈一丁点儿都不了解我。”  
“那就告诉我。”  
“什么？”  
“你听到了，告诉我你的事。”  
Dean瞪着他，Cas也凝视着Dean。“算了，我不是做这种事的人。”  
“那我就把那算作你的特点之一。”  
“别。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为……算了，”Dean停顿下来，看到Cas嘴角溢出一丝浅笑，Dean知道无论自己说什么都会被Cas抓住把柄。“怎么就应该是我把自己的人生故事讲给你听，而你却依旧保持神秘呢？”  
“我不是个有秘密的人。”Cas辩解道。  
“真的吗？”Dean问，“那么我猜你不介意我问问你的家庭状况了？”  
这是个不高明的反击，但Cas被戳中了软肋。他僵硬了片刻，脸上闪过令人费解的表情，然后仿佛下定决心般缓缓说道，“不，我想我不介意。”  
“那就好，”Dean小心说道，“那么让我们谈谈你的兄弟姐妹吧？你有几个兄弟姐妹？”  
“我有个年长的哥哥，两个有一半血缘的弟弟，还有一个有一半血缘的妹妹。”  
“哪一半的血缘？”  
“轮到我问了，”Cas说，话语里的强硬不禁让Dean挑了挑眉，“你这边只有Sam吗？没有其他兄弟姐妹了？”  
“是，只有Sam。那么你那边是哪一半相同血缘的弟弟和妹妹？”  
“同父不同母。你为什么不喜欢Sam来探视？”Cas毫不拐弯抹角地问，就好像他不是故意让Dean陷入如此进退两难的困境。  
“很难解释清楚。”Dean回道。  
“试试看。”Dean几乎脱口而出一句“滚你妈的”，但当他抬头后才意识到Cas并无恶意或者试图诱供自己，他看起来就像是试图去弄明白问题的虚心求教的好学生。“求你了。”Cas补充道，声音听起来不可思议的温柔。  
因此，就这一次——就这他妈的一次，Dean决定豁出去了。  
“我为那孩子做了我能做的一切。”Dean低头盯着自己握拳放在膝头的双手说道，“从我诞生在地球上的第一天起，照顾Sammy的责任就被刻入了我的骨血里，其他任何事情都没有这件事重要。而我自己也乐在其中，你懂吗？照顾Sammy是我理所应当的责任，而现在……”Dean指了指自己的轮椅，他躲藏在床上不去碰轮椅就好像那是个吓人的恶狼虎视眈眈地盯着Dean，知道他不可能在树上躲一辈子不下来。“现在一切都不再对了。”  
自从那场大火烧毁了他们的家，夺走了他们母亲的最后一口呼吸后，Sam就被交到了Dean的臂弯中成为了Dean不可推卸的责任。是Dean为他做饭，是Dean教他阅读，教他数数还有射击，是Dean一直以来照顾着两人。然后，在Dean全心全意地照顾了Sam二十二年后，那场车祸从天而降。如今，Dean无法再开车，甚至无法系鞋带，无法独力抓住一块石子。Sam总想要帮忙，积极地想要担负起负责人的职责照顾Dean，而这只会让Dean更加难受上一千倍。  
“你的意思是你觉得羞愧。”Cas轻轻地说。  
“这不是个提问。”  
“还没轮到我来提问。”  
“那轮到我了。”  
Dean挺了挺身体，“你刚刚列出了好几个人，但我觉得你故意漏掉了什么人没说。你是不是还有其他兄弟姐妹没说？”  
Cas安静了许久没有回答，久到Dean以为他不会再回答了，但Cas深吸了口气说道，“去世的那个，她叫Anna。”  
Dean不知道该对此如何回应。他看向Cas，点了点头示意，尽量不让自己的同情表露出来。当卡车狠狠撞上Dean的车子后，Dean失去了自己的父亲，失去了自己的双腿，失去了独立和自由——但Sam当时牢牢地系着安全带，就算拿世界上所有的奇迹来换Dean也不愿意失去这一个奇迹。  
“为什么你对自己的身体感到羞愧？”Cas问道。Dean对此嗤之以鼻。  
“老兄，你说的就好像是我在比基尼大赛中穿了夏威夷长袍一样。”  
“你知道我是什么意思。”  
“别这样，Cas，”Dean假笑着说，但Cas并不买账。Dean的假笑消失了。“你一定要我说出来吗？”  
“说什么？”  
“说我是个残废，”Dean说，吐出的几个字语残酷而丑陋。“是个瘫子。人们盯着我看仿佛我只是个四十磅的肉体上面覆盖着烧毁的躯壳。他们要么像看怪物一样盯着我看要么吓的不敢看，无论怎样，他们都可怜我。”  
“我不可怜你，”Cas说，语气一如既往地坚定，“我看不到你有需要可怜的地方。”  
老实说，Dean不知应该感到被冒犯还是感到被取悦。“额，你确定？我是说，我他妈当然不想要别人可怜我，但你懂的，能走路还是挺好的。”  
“能走路当然好，”Cas赞同道，“但瘫痪并不是你的错。另外，Dean，你真的觉得这些对你是最重要的吗？你难道只用你缺少的东西来评价你自己吗？”  
“那什么是我拥有的？”Dean反问道。Cas听完Dean的话看起来难以置信。  
“试着想一想，”Cas说，“想想Sam。”  
“我不——”  
“试一下。想象一下假如在那场车祸中是Sam最终瘫痪了，那他还是Sam吗？”  
“当然是，但那——”  
“那是什么？”  
Dean不知如何作答。“你很有说服力，你知道吗？”他说道，“我还是不明白你是怎么得到这种结论的。你为什么要来看我？”  
“因为我喜欢你。”Cas直白地说，这句话像飓风一样扫荡冲击着Dean。  
“为什么？”Dean在心脏跳动了一下后问，迫切地想要知道答案。  
“你想按字母表顺序陈述原因还是想按逻辑顺序？”  
Cas摇了摇头，一丝淡淡的笑容浮现在他的唇角。“Dean Winchester，你是个不可理喻的家伙。”  
“我还不知道自己是这样的呢。”

 

________________________________________  
Dean不确定自己是否开始好转了，但他的确感到不再那么绝望。也许是跟Cas的谈话起了作用，也许只是时间的流逝冲淡了一切，他心中的那股无力而又绝望的情绪渐渐降低到了Dean可以应付的地步——虽然Dean清楚它们永远不会消失。Dean仍然整天待在自己的房间，但至少他不再从早到晚地躺在床上了，看护中心的护工们明显都松了一口气，虽然没人当面谈论这些，但Dean相当确信Ellen给他们下了“违者立斩”的封口令（an ‘on-pain-of-death’ order）。  
之后到来的星期一那天，许多住院病人都聚集在休息室里参与集体活动，但Dean可是非常确信自己根本不打算出来加入他们，他目前还不想迈出这“我的一小步，人类的一大步”。  
这天热极了，Dean仍然穿着他那万年不变的长袖运动衫，但把袖子往上捋了捋。他坐在轮椅上闭着眼睛带着耳机听着音乐，双手扣在脑袋后面怡然自得。音乐被他调的大声极了，仿佛连他身体里的每一根骨头都在随着音浪律动。因此，沉浸在音乐中无法自拔的Dean没有听到敲门声，也没有看到身后的门把手被拧开了。当他意识到一丝不对劲睁开眼睛时，Cas正推开他的房门。  
Cas的视线立刻集中到了Dean手臂上覆盖着的大量伤疤上，但随后又迅速转移到了Dean的脸上。Dean也取下了头上的耳机，并将衣袖往下拉了拉。  
“Dean，”Cas开口道，Dean决定忽视他。“Dean，外面都85华氏度（约29.4摄氏度）了。”  
Dean又带上了耳机拒绝看向Cas，直到他感到自己的胳膊被紧紧抓住了。迫不得已，Dean只好示意到，“嗨。”  
Cas缓缓摇了摇头，用一种几乎可以称得上是“深情款款”（ grudgingly affectionate）的目光看着他，“只有你。”  
“你说什么？”  
“只有你才会因为自我保护而不顾舒适度。”  
“你知道吧，只需要回答‘hello’就好了。”Dean说，试图让自己听起来在调侃或者毫不在意——但实际上，他已经处于爆发的边缘。这就是为什么他从来不把自己那该死的长袖外套脱掉。他沉默地等待着Cas接下来的话。  
“我能坐下吗？”Cas指着一旁的椅子问道。  
“如果你想的话。”Dean耸耸肩。Cas拉开了椅子坐了下来。  
“你在听什么音乐？”他好奇地问。  
“哦，省省吧，”Dean不满道，“我不会再跟你玩什么狗屁的‘你问我答’（ ‘that bullshit information trade-off’）游戏了。”  
“如果你想这样的话。”Cas说。  
“你今天怎么没在大厅跟其他人待在一起做活动？”  
“我猜你刚刚已经开启了所谓的‘狗屁的‘你问我答’游戏’。”  
Dean不由自主地轻笑出来，奇怪的愉悦感搔刮这他的胸腔，他如今已经很少这样笑了。“算了，还是按你刚刚的方式来吧。我在听AC/DC。你为啥没在做手工？”  
“我对手工用胶水过敏。”  
“Cas，我警告你别……”  
“新来了个志愿者，”Cas打断道，“他叫Alfie。他看起来做的不错，一切有条不紊，因此我想来看看你。”  
“我真该感到荣幸。”Dean说，有点心烦意乱。房间的窗户敞开着——他可从来没被这么关心过，有个“粉丝”什么的——他已经热的出汗了。Cas注意到Dean一直在不由自主地摆弄着运动衫的衣袖，他柔声说道，  
“Dean，脱掉外套吧。”  
“你知道这听起来多荒唐吗？”  
“我早就看过那些伤疤了。”  
“不代表你需要再看看它们。”  
“你的固执对我是不会起作用的，你不需要这样。”Dean摆着一副“真是被你打败了”（ ‘you got me there’）的表情晃了晃头。  
“Dean。”Cas再次说道。Dean皱了皱眉拽掉了运动衫并将它叠放在腿上，又故意掌心向下将双臂放在衣服上。  
“你开心了吧？”他闷闷不乐地说。Cas连眼皮都没多抬一下。  
“你打算去休息室活动下吗？”  
“让我考虑考虑：不。”  
“你应该去的。”  
“为什么？我待在这儿就挺好的。我有音乐，还有书。我不需要别的了。”  
“我想你肯定还需要别的。”  
“随便你怎么想好了，我反正不会离开这个房间的。”  
“那我也不会放弃劝你。”  
“怎么，你现在成了我的护工了么？”  
“不是，但我想成为你的朋友。”  
Cas毫无预警地说出了这句话，带着十足的诚意和一片赤诚，反而将Dean到嘴边的刻薄话堵回了肚子里。Dean几次张了张口想反击些什么，但最后还是什么话都没有说出口。  
“你难道真的想整天坐在这里盯着墙看吗？”Cas问道，“真的是这样吗？”  
“我想去修车，想去操 女人，但这对我来说都不可能了。”  
“那就做些可能的事，”Cas说，“有些事情做不了不代表所有事情都做不了。”  
“听听你自己在说些什么屁话？”Dean呛声道，“你听起来简直像是写‘女性自救手册’的业余三流写手。”  
Cas什么都没说，他只是静静的看着Dean，目光坚定而又充满疑问，仿佛他轻而易举地看透了Dean的虚张声势，仿佛他已经透视了Dean的灵魂。这个想法让Dean震惊到无法言语。  
“所以，你有什么妙计能把我拉到休息室？”Dean说道，试图缓解紧张的气氛。“如果你想用轮椅把我推过去的话，那我可提醒你，我可是可以控制手闸的。”  
“别这样，”Cas说，“我还没绝望到这种地步。不过我的确好奇你怎么还没开口问别人在休息室里都在做些什么。”  
“某些用到胶水的狗屁手工呗。”  
“不是。”  
“那就是在用珠子做首饰呗。”  
“也不是。”  
“那到底是在干什么？”  
“他们在做烘焙，”Cas说，“Becky明确表示只有参与制作的人员才能享受最后的成品。”  
“你不是真的在拿烘焙在要挟我吧？天哪，Cas，我又不是小孩。”  
“那好吧，”Cas说道，并起身站起来准备离开。“不管怎么说，他们烘焙的全是派。”（Pie啊pie，丁丁的死穴……）  
Dean搞不懂一切是怎么发生的，但十分钟后，当他意识到时自己已经身处厨房了。

 

________________________________________  
Dean越来越难否认自己实际上是多么乐于见到Cas。虽然听起来很可悲——事实上的确很可悲——Cas的探访已经成为Dean每周最期待的日子了。但这周Dean可没那么期待了。今天是个跟往常一样操 蛋的日子，Dean向世上所有永远不会有所回应的诸神祈祷：希望Cas今天另有约会、身体抱恙或者不管别的什么，只希望Cas今天不要出现。  
但无疑诸神永远不会垂怜Dean。  
三点刚过Dean的房门就被敲响了。一时间Dean只想吼对方离开，但他知道此时房门外面的人只可能是Cas，而Cas永远会像一只迷路的小狗一样睁着迷茫的大眼睛期待Dean打开房门邀他进入。  
“玩桌上游戏吧。”Cas开门见山的说。  
“不了。”  
“那大富翁好了。”  
“不了。”  
“Jo就正在玩。”  
“不了。”  
“你就不会说除了‘不’之外的话吗？”  
“也许能。”  
Cas给了他一记可以说是失望的目光并关上了身后的房门。他手中拿着个小小的塑料盒子，Dean不禁疑惑地看向他。  
“盒子里装的是什么？”  
“我工作的地方之前有个派对，”Cas解释道，“有人过生日，大家买了蛋糕和派，但那儿没人——包括我——喜欢吃派，我们打算处理掉它。”  
“你太狡猾了，”Dean说道，“什么口味的派？”  
“樱桃派。”  
“狡猾的家伙，”Dean说，“刚好我喜欢吃派，所以……”  
Dean的话在看到自己刚刚伸出的双手时戛然而止了，他的手在抽搐，指甲早已深深地掐在手心里，他之前甚至都没注意到。  
Dean知道自己的身体今天明显不在状态，他身上每一个部位都疼痛难忍，一切都乱套了——这也是为什么今天他不希望Cas来探视。他二十分钟前才勉强从床上爬起来，昨晚也才睡了不到两个钟头。一个早上他都处在想咳却咳不出来的状态，现在肚子也饿的咕咕叫——今天到现在他可一直都没吃东西，也不打算去吃，当然除非双手不再抽搐。  
“Dean？”  
“把派随便放在什么地方就好了。”他边说边把双手藏回放在腿上的毯子里。一般人应该不会注意到Dean的小动作，甚至注意到后也会知趣地回避，但Cas无疑不是一般人。  
“你就靠回避不便之处来让自己的生活假装一切正常吗？”  
“我要是回答的话你会相信吗？”  
Cas放下了手中的盒子，搬了把椅子坐到Dean面前。他并未立即开口，似乎是在等Dean首先打破沉默，但Dean不会让他如愿的——Dean可是“沉默之王”（He’s the king of silence）。  
“你问我答？”Cas提议道。  
Dean思索了片刻，“又来那狗屁的一套？”  
“是的。”  
Dean想甩出一句“什么让你觉得我想知道你的那堆屁事？”——他也的确这么问了，但为了不让自己表现的像个十足的混蛋，他还是点了点头道，“好吧，随便你好了。”  
“你为什么不肯吃？”Cas指了指派问。  
Dean想说点什么，但他察觉出了指甲掐在掌心的疼痛——他妈的，情况一定是糟透了——Dean决定他暂时不去说这些，“问点别的吧。”  
“我不会嘲笑你的。”  
“不，你会的。不是这些就是……”  
“我也不会怜悯你。”Cas补充道。Dean放弃了，决定回答Cas的问题，反正他知道Cas在接下来的几个小时一定会不折不挠地问这个问题，直到他得到Dean的回应。  
“当我的双手糟到完全不受控制——比平时还糟一百倍的时候，我……我通常不吃东西。”  
“为什么不吃？”  
“这就是第二个问题了。”  
“那轮到你来问我。”  
“好吧，”反正Dean就是个苦逼的混蛋，他问道，“Anna身上发生了什么？”  
“她七个月前去世了。”Castiel一字一句地说道，那种你一听就知道对方刚刚经历过伤痛并且这伤痛会永远缠绕着他的声音。  
“我感到很抱歉。”Dean说道，他感同身受。  
“为什么抱歉？”Cas蹙额道，“又不是你的错。”  
“我知道，但……”Dean尴尬地说。干的真是不错啊，Winchester。Cas接受了同情后继续问道：  
“你的手不好时为什么就不吃东西？”  
“没什么为什么。”  
“这不是我要的答案。”  
“你干嘛这么在意？”  
“Dean。”  
今天还真是操 蛋啊。Dean的身体让他绝望，他的身体没做错什么但他还是感到绝望极了。而且去他妈的，他今天谁都不想见。他只想把自己埋起来，静静的躲在黑暗的没人注意的角落或者就躲在被子底下假装自己已经被埋在了六尺黄土之下。但Cas还是出现了，Cas永远出现在他身边，因此Dean想：去他们的！  
Dean不怕跟熊搏斗，他就是敢不计后果的行动，现在，他决定向Cas发起攻击——向自己证明自己没有猜错：Cas好到难以置信，因此他不可能是真的（He is too good to be true.）。他想证明Cas就跟其他人一样虚伪，想要迎头一击拆穿Cas的真面目看他狼狈地落荒而逃，想要看清真相到底有多令人恶心。  
他停顿了会儿说道：  
“因为这很丢人，好吗？”Dean说，“想象一下每次你拿起那该死的餐叉时都会打翻身前的碗碟，或者是永远无法在没人帮忙的情况下切开该死的牛排，或者十分钟内就弄掉了三次三明治。迟早你就会觉得，相比之下放弃做这些跟别人说你根本不饿还是容易多了。人们总是盯着我看，Cas，不管我做什么，不管我去哪儿，别人总是打量我，这就是为什么我从不出门。我不是个正常人，我看起来就不正常。每一分每一秒，我都在小心翼翼尽量让自己看起来不那么可怜，哪怕是对别人来说最微不足道的小事我都要费尽千辛万苦才能做到，我知道，如果我不试着这么做的话，我很可能连起床的勇气都没有。”  
Cas理应笑话他，理应像看世界上可怜的要死的孤儿一样看着Dean，理应觉得尴尬或者急于向Dean道歉——但，Cas就是Cas，他永远拿着跟其他人不一样的剧本。他就静静地坐在那里，眼睛紧紧地盯着Dean，就好像他理解Dean所说的一切，甚至是那些Dean都没有说出口的话。  
“丢人的事情只有在你觉得它们是的情况下才是。”过了一会儿Cas说道。  
“你是在搞笑吗？”  
“是真的，”Cas真诚地说。过了一会儿，他又没头没尾地说道，“小时候，我觉得自己的名字很丢人。”  
“什么，‘Castiel’吗？”Dean脸皱成一团说道，“你的名字有什么问题？”  
“你什么时候见到过另一个‘Castiel’？”好吧，相当有说服力。“直到我十六岁时，我都打算一到法定年龄就去改名。”  
“什么让你改了主意？”  
“只要我不再觉得丢人，我的名字就不再是个丢人的事了。别人觉得这个名字很奇怪，那是因为这个名字本身就是很奇怪。别人注意到你坐在轮椅上那是因为他们通常见不到坐轮椅的人。被别人注意并不是什么丢人的事。”  
“是啊，但让别人帮你切碎食物就不一样了，那就很怪异。”Dean说道，“别人并不会仅仅把我归类为‘哈，他是个怪胎’那类，他们会把我归类为‘卧槽，那可怜的家伙，幸好我他妈不是他’那类。（‘fuck, that poor asshole. I’m so damn glad that’s not me’.）”  
“那就是他们有问题，”Cas说，“为什么让别人的问题困扰你？”  
“你干嘛非要这么曲解？”Dean抱怨道，“我觉得自己是个怪物行了吗？一切都证明我跟别人不一样——感觉就像我甚至都不再是个人，我就是个活着浪费空气的废物。”  
“这就是你为什么不愿意参与任何活动，对吗？”Cas问，“你不是不喜欢社交活动，你不愿意参加看护中心举行的任何活动是因为你觉得这些活动都是为残疾人准备的，参加这些活动只会让你不得不承认自己也有残疾。Dean，你无法适应自己不再像以前一样自理的现实——你仅仅是避免一切你无法完成的事情。”  
“那又如何？”  
“那你就彻底错了。如果你不是仅仅因为无法完成以前能胜任的事情就把整个世界都排斥在外的话，你会发现自己还是有许多事情是可以胜任的。如果你认为自己一无是处的话那你就大错特错了，事实不是这样的。”  
Cas往前倾了倾身体，Dean发现自己也不由自主地抬头紧盯着他，Cas的目光坚定而又充满热诚，像火一样温暖着Dean，就像他仅仅是在讲述一件显而易见的事实。  
“你不是个废物，Dean。你也并不是一无是处，实际上你比自己想象的重要的多。”  
Dean觉得全身的力气都被抽空了，仿佛一瞬间，他就筋疲力尽了。他不想再继续这个话题了，本来他一开始就没打算进行这个话题。“这可不只是一个问题了。”他喃喃道。  
一丝笑容溢出Cas的嘴角，“也许吧。”  
Dean点了点头，自己也不知道为什么。他觉得害怕，觉得自己暴露在了大庭广众之下，就好像有人剥开了他的皮肤切断了他的神经一样裸露。“我不想出去，”他轻轻地说，“至少今天不想。”他能感觉到手上的指甲又一次深深地陷入了掌心。  
“我明白，”Cas说，随后又补充道，“我还能在这儿多待一会儿吗？”  
“可以。”Dean回应道。他已经那么用力地试图推开Cas，但Cas依旧没有转身也没有逃跑。他仍然站在那里，像块顽石一样屹立不倒。因此Dean说了“可以”，因为他不知道该如何说“走开”。  
Dean拿出耳机戴到头上，Cas也默契地捡起了散落在地板上的一份报纸，他们就这样相对而坐，或听或看。三又二分之一首歌后，Dean转动轮椅穿过房间拿起了Cas放在桌上的放着派的盒子，盒子上还有Cas放好的叉子。Dean转动轮椅回到Cas身旁时两人谁都没开口说一句话，Dean一口一口地吃着派时两人也没有说话，Dean仍然四次把餐叉弄掉到大腿上，但每一次他都捡了起来。  
派好吃极了。

 

________________________________________  
“我很害怕，好吗？”Cas又一次来访时Dean坦白道。  
Cas这次试图说服Dean离开房间和大家一起活动，但仍旧没能成功了。还好Alfie（Dean一见到这家伙就确信他就是“阳光开朗”一词的形象代言人，而这种人一向是Dean唯恐避之不及的）一点儿也不介意独自留守休息大厅。  
“为什么？”Cas问，“他是你弟弟啊。”  
“我知道，但上次他来探视……那次见面可一点儿也不美好，Cas。我说了些难听的话，他也是——我不知道，天哪，我甚至不确定他是否还会再来。”  
这周五就是六月一号了——离Sam那次糟透了的探视整整一个月了。Dean在心里揣测如果自己是Sam的话，那他绝不会再过来了。但他也知道Sam不是这样的人。Sam心地善良并且心志坚定，他一定在心里跟自己说“我在脑海中拥抱你，无论你说什么都不会打消我再回来的念头”，Sam心中满是幸存者的愧疚感，同时还有取之不竭的爱，Dean知道Sam仍然每周打电话给Ellen向她询问自己的情况。  
一号那天Sam如约前来了，Dean从他的表情就知道Sam仍然没有忘记上次会面发生的争吵，并且他依旧坚持上次的提议——Dean对此毫不意外。Dean越是试图推开Sam，Sam反而靠的越近。Dean想，在这点上他倒是和Castiel一个样儿——Dean简直奇怪自己怎么会在这个节骨眼上见鬼的想到Cas。  
“对比一下过去，”Cas提议道，“你现在坐在轮椅上并不会改变什么。就好像Sam剪掉了头发后也不会突变成另一个人。”  
“说的好像Sam肯剪掉他的宝贝头发似的。”Dean吐槽道，“那又如何？难道现在这东西就是房间里的四轮金属大象吗？”他拍着轮椅的滚轮挑衅道。  
“它更像是……你的鞋子。你的外套。它只是你的一部分，你生活的一部分。只是这样而已，不是什么生死攸关的东西。它不是积极的，也不是消极的。它就只是存在而已。”  
“哦，我现在明白了。就凭这些神奇的话语和一点点积极的想法，就能让Sam神奇地忘记我他妈坐在轮椅上的事实。”  
“你没听明白。他不会忘记，他只是不会在乎。他本来就不在乎，Dean。他唯一在乎的只有你。”Dean极力说服自己Cas的话只是一番胡言乱语的废话罢了，但他知道那不是——它那么坦白，那么诚恳，以至于Dean最终决定勉强一试。  
因此当下，Dean看向Sam的眼睛。他笑了笑并轻轻地朝Sam点了点头，就像他过去常做的那样。这一切让Sam惊讶地立在当场，他似乎不知道自己是该进还是该退了，不知道自己是该坐还是该站了。如果眼下不是那么凄惨的话，这一切简直可以称得上搞笑了。  
“嗨。”Dean最终开口说道，将Sam从进退两难的境地中解救了出来。说完Dean才意识到这可能是车祸以来第一次由他发起跟Sam的谈话。今天还真是开启了许多“第一次”。  
“嗨。”Sam回应道，简单的一个字从他嘴里小心翼翼地蹦出来，极力让自己显得随意。Sam坐了下来，“你最近怎么样？”  
答案争先恐后地在Dean的脑海里挤成一团：尖锐者如“跟往常一样烂透了”；迂回者如“你觉得呢？”；终结者如“还好”——但Dean将这些话统统咽会了肚子里。“哦，挺好的，我猜。”短暂的停顿了下又继续道，“你怎么样？”  
“我挺好，谢了。嗯。”Sam说。沉默在蔓延，一切开始往尴尬的深渊滑动。但Sam可是个律师（几乎是）：他最不缺的就是话了。  
“我，额，我正打算向Jess求婚。”Sam毫无防备地随意说道。Dean瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴也大大地张着。  
“说真的？”  
“是的，”Sam说，一缕微笑浮现在脸上。“我觉得，是的，我爱她，我们俩都这样想了一段时间了。我觉得我们有足够的钱来筹备婚礼了，或者我们快有了，当然还需要一些努力。”  
“天哪，Sammy，”Dean吹了声口哨，“你到时穿哪种婚纱啊？”  
Dean很久很久没有听到他弟弟笑的这样开心了。  
探视的这一个小时接下来没再出现什么灾难。当然其中有许多次尴尬的沉默，有像晦涩的论文一样味同嚼蜡的话语——每一个词语都精挑细选，极力避免出现有歧义的句子——但也有欢笑，甚至还有几个笑话参杂其中。他们一个月都没有说过话了，他们甚至一年多都没有像这样真正交谈过了。上次探视后，Sam很可能整个生日都在担忧自责中度过，那就是Sam会做的事：把整个世界的重担都抗在自己肩上。Dean第一次意识到：也许他越是用力推开Sam，Sam抓的越紧，甚至会盲目地把一些根本不存在的担子压到自己肩上。  
探视时间结束后，Dean伸出一只手阻止Sam离开。  
“等一下，Sam。”  
“怎么了，Dean？”Sam问。Dean没有直接回答，他在放满了报纸和杂志的床头柜里一通乱翻，甚至把许多东西直接丢到了地上，直到找到了那张被遗忘许久的皱巴巴的贺卡。Dean有点儿犹豫，甚至开始打退堂鼓了，但一个坚定的声音出现在他的脑海里：想想过去的日子。Dean想到过去的那些生日和圣诞节，他们的父亲总是忙于追踪嫌犯而无法待在兄弟俩身边，只能把他们锁在廉价的五元一夜的汽车旅馆里，并叮嘱着“好好待着，别乱跑”。然而Dean总是会从商店给Sam偷条糖果，或者是从自己的旧衬衫里扒拉出作为漏网之鱼的小糖块给Sam当礼物。他们就是在这种环境下渐渐长大了，Sam也逐渐长高了——实际上已经长得太高了。Dean总是愿意为Sam付出一切。  
想到这里，Dean只好把那张不成样子的贺卡递给Sam，卡片封面上还印着由Cas握着他的手写就的“Happy Birthday Sam”。像往常一样，Dean试图表现的漫不经心，但当他抬头看向Sam的双眼，他知道，这微不足道的东西对Sam来说就是一切。  
“我知道这有点儿迟了。”Dean说。  
Sam似乎一时不知道说什么好了，只是不停地抚摸着卡片上的字。“谢谢你，Dean。”Sam终于开口说道——苍天啊，如果Sam又要掉眼泪的话，Dean可不会陪他一起多愁善感，他这一天承受的已经够多了。  
“不用客气。”Dean尴尬地回应，试图让Sam平静下来。此时，Castiel那蠢到家的人生哲学和警世恒言以及他那真诚的目光一股脑儿出现在Dean的脑海，他似乎能听到Cas在对自己说“免费建议，不用道谢”。也许真如Cas所说，如果他不再自我纠结，那一切也许都不再是问题。

 

________________________________________  
Dean想，如果他的双腿能够行走，双手能灵活自如而不是整天像被泡在泡沫中一样，那么他一定会向Cas发起进攻。他会用下流的情话挑逗Cas，约他出去，或者直接说一句“fuck it”后将Cas一把推倒在墙上——把自己的双手插在Cas那总是像情事过后的一头乱发里，并且全心全意地祈祷Cas也会回吻他。然而，事实上Dean只能极力压抑住自己对一个男人的可悲的不可救药的迷恋，这个男人甚至可能只是把他当作一个脆弱的需要重拾自尊的青春期少女来对待。  
Dean想，如果Cas不是Cas就好了。如果Cas不是每次都坐的离自己太近以至于他都快要无法呼吸了；如果Cas不是每次都那样专注地看着自己，就好像他根本无法将视线移开一样；如果Cas不是每次都像对待珍宝一样对待自己，而是把他当做一文不值的废品对待的话就好了。如果Cas曾经对自己提到过他的女朋友或者男朋友，或者是随便跟什么人调情的话，那至少Dean还能知道他到底是哪个队的（直或弯）。但事实上，Dean现在都不确定Cas知不知道怎么跟人调情。  
有一件Dean可以确定的事是：Cas根本不懂暗示。Cas总是默默坐着那里，注视着Dean，眼睛又大又蓝（Dean有三次都认为他带了隐形眼镜才让眼睛看起来蓝的不可思议，但每一次Cas都否认了），如果Cas有暗示的话，Dean肯定会放弃抵抗对他乖乖就范的。Dean通常不是个那么容易屈服的人，但怎么说呢，也许说起来很可笑，但Cas跟别人不一样（Cas is different）。并且这也没什么大不了的，毕竟十有八九Cas只会暗示他说个话而已。  
他们也不总是谈论严肃的人生哲学——实际上，一般的谈话都很随意。他们谈论Sam和Jess，谈论Sam的婚礼和大学，谈论乐队和食物，谈论书籍和戏剧。Dean让Cas跟他一起迷上了Dr. Sexy，甚至有一两次Cas提前通知了探访时间以便他俩能一起看剧，而当Dean跟他解释那些死忠粉才会懂的复杂情节时，Cas总是认真倾听，视线片刻都不曾从电视上移开。一开始，Cas总是把大部分探视时间花在劝Dean走出房门上，但Dean每一次都拒绝了。渐渐地，Cas劝说的越来越少了，他仍然每次来都会问，但他也渐渐开始单纯享受只是跟Dean一起待在房间里了。  
当然，有时他们也会谈论那些严肃的事。Cas天性不会逃避事情，只要他一旦发现Dean有什么异常的话，他绝对不会绕圈子而是直接提出来。  
“你听的音乐都非常吵。”Cas有次奇怪道。那天Cas到来时，Dean刚把耳机摘下来，但你知道的，有时不戴耳机也能听到里边传出来的音乐声。“这样你的耳朵不会疼吗？”  
“有点，”Dean承认，“但我就喜欢这样。”Cas疑惑地歪了歪头，Dean只好耸了耸肩道，“比较有真实感。”  
“什么意思？”  
“这些已经没有知觉了，”Dean指着自己的腿说，“我还能感受到双手的存在，但双腿已经不会有任何感觉了。就好像是一直戴着厚厚的园艺手套、微波炉手套或者别的什么，只是永远都无法摘掉它们了。有时感觉整个世界都离我远去了，非常非常远。能感觉的什么对我来说非常重要，你懂吗？”  
“我想我懂了。”Cas缓缓说道。他之后再没提过这件事。  
当然，他们也不总是谈论Dean的事。有一次他们花了好几个小时谈论Cas的事——谈论Cas有多憎恶报税这件事；谈论Cas有多想帮助别人，但抱憾于缺乏医疗知识；谈论Cas有多爱他的家人但却不再跟他们来往。Dean有几次想问清楚最后那件事的具体情况，但Cas的历史柜里也有上锁的无法触碰的禁地。  
“我以后会告诉你的，”Cas有次承诺道，彼时他的脸上写满了愧疚和绝望，“只是……现在还不是时候。”  
“好吧。”Dean说——他懂的，他理解Cas。谈论你自己是一回事，但谈论你的家人——这事儿可是“Fuck No”的代言词。如果Cas说以后再谈，那就等以后再谈。Dean可以等。毕竟他现在那里都去不了。

 

________________________________________  
夏天到了。在被Dean多次调侃后，Cas来探访时渐渐不再穿的那么严肃了，而是开始穿着便服。Cas第一次穿牛仔裤来访时，Dean几乎要开始后悔当初的决定了，因为他几乎无法把眼睛从Cas身上移开。显然，破布也能裁出新衣。  
经过一系列小小的争论，他们最终发展出一套属于二人之间的固定模式：Cas来访时随手关上身后的房门，用不容置疑的目光看着Dean朝他伸出手；而Dean照旧经过一番装模作样的拒绝后不情不愿地脱下自己的长袖衫递给Cas，任由Cas将其整整齐齐地叠放在一旁。每次当清风拂过Dean微微发热的肌肤，他仍会一如既往地将双手叠放在膝盖上，试图隐藏起那些丑陋的疤痕。他绝不会承认自己间接地被Cas扒下了衣服。  
Dean发现自己开始向Cas讲述一些他并不打算向别人透漏的事情，甚至是那些曾用醒目的红色字体标注有“禁止讨论”字样的秘密。  
当然，他经常跟Cas讲些轻松的话题，但有时也会突然提起“我被禁止靠近任何尖锐物体”——这种时候话题往往会突然陷入阴郁的境地，沉默也会降临。之后，Cas也开口道，  
“你现在还认为……”  
“认为什么？”Dean不禁握了握拳。  
Cas朝他点头示意了下，Dean则回他了个鬼脸。  
“我……不，不再这样想了。”  
“继续。”  
Dean翻了个白眼，“非要来真的？”  
“你当然可以不说，”Cas说，“但我想知道。”  
Dean又瞥了瞥Cas，似乎说一下也没什么大不了的。毕竟不管他说什么，都不能吓跑Cas。  
“我仍会情绪低落，”他坦承道，“我这两个月偶尔会跟Sam和Jess住，事情不好也不坏，就只是——很简单。你知道，就好像这没什么大不了的，事情本来就应该是这样——偶尔住到一起，多简单的事。”  
Sam和Jess偶尔会离开家门出去购物，把Dean单独留在家里几个钟头。他们也不会刻意这么做——见鬼的，又不是说他会拿剃须刀自残。一切就只是按部就班顺理成章地发生了。他仍会像现在这样待在康复中心自己的房间里，茫然地盯着窗户，意识到自己没有理由不继续下去。  
“我的意思是，我跟往常没什么不一样，”Dean说，“他妈的，也许连之前都不如。我只是觉得一切比我想象的还要艰难。别人总会盯着你看，别人还会让人不由自主地退缩，一切都……一切都这么困难。有太多风险存在，那么多的‘假设’和‘如果’在阻挡你，一切都太他妈复杂了。如果我现在手里有把刀，我不会用它做什么傻事。但如果我明天永远无法醒过来？坦白来讲，Cas，我他妈根本都不会在意。”  
Dean说的太多了，他本打算永远都不对别人提起这些事的。他狠狠地眨了几下眼睛，强迫自己回到当下，“现在你明白了吧？”他问。  
“是的，”Castiel回答，“我想我明白了。”  
“那就好。”Dean点了点头，随后特异转换了话题。  
两人又继续交谈了下去，互相交换信息，不久Dean就忘了刚刚的沉郁。跟Cas在一起的时间总是过的很快，他们互相打探对方的喜好，分享双方的过去及现在，小心地从记忆的长河中挑选那些快乐的宁静的事情，特异避开了痛苦的部分。  
大约一个小时后，Cas起身站了起来，犹豫了片刻后身体前倾，将手轻轻地放在了Dean胳膊上。Dean的感觉通常没有那么敏锐，但这次他千真万确地感受到了一切。  
“Dean？”Cas开口道。  
“嗯？”  
“如果你明天无法醒来……”他们四目相对，Cas的眼睛里满是痛苦——不是同情（Cas从未用同情的目光看过Dean），而是全然的纯粹的痛苦——“我会在乎的。”  
“会吗？”  
“会，当然会。”他一动不动地看着Dean，Dean坐在轮椅上也对视了过去。Dean希望自己此刻能说些什么——说他不是这个意思，说一切都好好起来的——但他什么也没有说。Dean永远也不会——更不能欺骗Cas。  
“下周见。”Dean最终说道。Castiel点了点头，然后离开了。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
“Dean Winchester先生，您老已经几乎一周没拨冗赏脸露面了。现在，马上挪挪屁股出来，否则你今天就别想吃饭了。”  
“这可是虐待，”Dean一本正经地回道，“是渎职。而我，将会起诉你，Ellen Harvelle。”  
“说的好像你真有精力这么做似得。”Ellen嗤鼻道，“好了，别玩了，你知道我不会真这么做的。但你真该出来透透气了。再说，我们也需要我们每周的‘混蛋大对抗’训练了。”  
“难道Ruby这周不在么？”  
“Ruby今天的确当班。她会很高兴听到你的问候的。”  
“你可真不是个好人。”Dean嘟囔道，但当她打开房门堵在门口，Dean还是顺从地出来了。Ellen满意地轻轻点了点头，跟在Dean身后往餐厅走去。  
“Dean！”Jo看到Dean进来后兴奋地朝他喊道。  
“苍天啊，我还真是振奋人心啊。”Dean边说边移动轮椅到餐桌旁。“你可别从椅子上激动地摔下了啊。”  
“至少我还能坐回自己的椅子上。”  
“这话太伤人了。”  
“你的脸也很伤人。”  
“真的吗？”Ellen打断了他们。Jo控制不住地咯咯笑起来。  
“你一直都没come out（‘出现’，也可以指‘出柜’）”Jo控诉道，“真是过了很久了。”  
“如果你真是说了个可怕的双关‘基佬’笑话，我可觉得一点儿都不高明。”  
“你是gay吗？”Jo八卦地追问。  
“有点儿。”Dean耸耸肩。Becky立刻抬起了头，Dean相当确定她在极力压抑自己有关 ‘同性恋是否跟基因遗传有关’的疑问。  
“你觉得他有更好的时尚品味还是怎么的，”Ruby调戏道，并将Dean的食物放到他面前，“嗨，Dean。”  
“嗨，bitch。”Dean回应道。  
“抱歉打断下，谁想写报告来着？”Ellen挑眉道。  
“Ruby你好。”Dean不情不愿地改口。  
“谢谢你。”她甜甜地回道，在Ava身边坐下来。Dean往餐桌周围看了看，看到Ava, Jo, Howard, Maggie 和 Channing坐在桌边，Ruby, Ellen, Becky 和 Meg也在。  
“说个相关话题，那个高个、黑头发的帅哥怎么样了？”Meg问。她在喂Ava喝汤，Ruby在喂Howard，Becky则在帮Channing。Jo和Dean能自己吃饭，Maggie生理上根本无法吃饭，她只是单纯地喜欢跟大家待在一起。Dean觉得敏感地觉得这个话题的前景可不妙。  
“我很好，谢啦。”Dean随意说道。  
“你的头发可不是黑色。”Jo反对道。  
“我是说Castiel。”Meg强调了那个名字。  
“我怎么会知道他怎么样了？”  
“因为你俩好的就像……差一步就要住在一起了。”Jo打趣道。“Dean，他几乎是你唯一肯见的人了。”  
“我也见Sam啊。”Dean争辩道。  
“Sam不算。”Ellen说，“他是你的家人。”  
“那又怎么了？”  
“说真的，这周一怎么回事？你俩待在一起三个小时还是四个小时？”Jo问。  
“关你们什么事？”  
“我以为你无法忍受跟别人一起待那么长时间。还以为你会得荨麻疹什么的。”  
“你俩在一起都干些什么？”Ruby也好奇地问，并用餐巾给Howard擦了擦嘴。  
“我们一起跳伞来着。”Dean一本正经地说道，“我们大部分时间就只是说话好么，如果你们真这么想知道的话，我们有时也一起看电视。我们又不是真的会在浴室里做爱。”  
“我可不确定，”Jo打趣道，“我觉得那里地方可足够大。”  
“话题结束。”Ellen一锤定音。“换个话题。随便哪个话题都好。我可不挑剔。”  
“你弟弟还在跟Jess约会吗？”Ruby向Dean问道。  
“再换个话题。”Ellen警告道。Dean好奇为什么这里的每个女性都那么想跟人睡而不是跟抱抱熊睡。  
“确切地说，他俩订婚了。”Dean高兴地宣布，他总是很乐于毁掉Ruby这个大恶魔的希望。Jo兴奋的尖叫起来，Ellen也笑了笑，连Channing都尽力做出了个笑容。但Becky已经几乎要忍不了流泪了，Ruby耸了耸肩。  
“他什么时候求的婚？”Channing问。  
“这周二。他简直是个烦人精。”  
事实上，七月一号那天Sam照例来探视，他花了十来分钟絮絮叨叨求婚的事，不确定Jess是否喜欢求婚戒指，害怕被她当场拒绝，还担心自己对未来没有把握……直到Dean叫他拿出点儿男人的样子来奋起直击。当时气氛融洽，就连Sam都看起来异常高兴，就好像有个哥哥能在他犯傻的时候及时给他来个醍醐灌顶是多么荣幸的事一样。周二晚上Sam抑制不住兴奋劲儿给Dean打了电话，高兴地跟中了大奖似得宣布了俩人的订婚消息，还说Jess一秒钟都没有犹豫就直接答应了他的求婚。  
跟Sam的谈话变得越来越容易，但一切仍只是在化脓的伤口上贴了张创可贴而已。Dean仍不希望Sam频繁来访，与以往不同的是现在他更善于掩饰自己。Cas那一番关于同情与羞愧等等的说辞时时浮现在Dean脑海中，但仍不足以完全说服Dean。每个夜深人静的夜晚，Dean总会花大量时间静静思考，有时他会说服自己承认：也许，只是也许，他对自己太苛责了——但这仍不能阻止他在剩下的时间里继续如此。这也是为什么他此刻正坐在餐厅里吃着自己碗里的薯条，并且时不时觊觎着Jo盘子里的诱人三明治。  
“好吧，祝贺Sam，”Ellen笑着说，“那我猜你铁定就是伴郎了哈？”  
操他的，Dean瞬间从“Sam就要结婚了”的欢乐殿堂跌到了狂风暴雨般的凄惨现实里。“额，还是不要了吧。”他说。  
“你知道他会要你作伴郎的对吧？”Ruby说，“你可是他哥哥。”  
“你至少总得出席婚礼吧。”Becky附和道。  
“天，他还是连想都不要想了。”Dean摇头说道，“绝无可能。见鬼的门儿都没有。”  
“冷静点，Winchester先生。”Meg打趣道，“又没人拿枪指着你。”  
“Jess会的。”Dean酷酷地回。他知道Jess是个好心肠的姑娘，但一旦她打定主意要干什么，那她绝对是个不达目的誓不罢休的主儿。  
“你有两个选择，Dean，”很久以前她曾经站在Dean病床边上说道，“你可以跟我们回家，我们会让你继续接受治疗——你能别摆出一副臭脸吗？如果你不想让之前的女医师继续治疗你的话——顺便提一下，你可只见了一次就不肯继续了——我们会帮你再找一个。这是第一个选择。”  
“希望第二个选择跟酒精有关。”他嘟囔道。  
“第二个选择，”她假装没有听见Dean的抱怨，“是这个。”她递给Dean一份宣传手册，脸上坚硬的表情在看到Dean费力移起打满绷带的胳膊时消失了。Dean看了看手册，脸上面无表情——这是他为自己竖起的自我保护的盾牌，并且打算长久保持下去。  
“你想把我扔到那里吗？”Dean问道。  
“并非如此，”Jess说道，声音不再像之前那么严厉，“那里通常接受一些比你更严重的病人，但考虑到现下……你需要接受帮助，Dean。你需要有人在你旁边确保你不会再次伤害自己。现在，我和Sam当然可以照顾你，并且保证你会好好的。我可以减少工作时间，Sam也可以减少上课时间，我们可以调整好的。我们想要照顾好你。但我们也应该让你知道其他选择，比如这个地方。如果你愿意的话。”  
Dean想要因此而恨她，并且他的确这么做了。他整个人都恨不得用讽刺的语气为打扰到她和Sam不能像该死的兔子那样想操就操而道歉，想要告诉她自己也想像魔法师一样施法让双腿恢复如初，想要自嘲自己还算有点眼色，知道什么时候自己是个碍事的废物。也许他当时的确说了这些话——他记不太清了，吗啡把他的脑子搅成一团乱麻。但是不管他当时说了什么做了什么，很显然他最终还是选择了第二个选项。  
Dean一开始先搬去跟Sam和Jess同住的唯一原因只是医生认为，Dean在适应“陌生环境”前还需要一段时间的治疗。老天啊，操他的，Dean当时根本没做好准备好吗，一点儿也不。但一想到Sam和Jess被他搅乱生活，还要操心照顾自己，Dean就羞愧难当。如果住到那该死的疗养院（并且还在他的保险覆盖范围内，真是他妈的万幸）能不打扰到他们的生活——能让Sam少操点心的话——那Dean毫无疑问会选择这个选项。他一周后就搬出去了。  
Dean试图去想象Sam的婚礼。他想象那些曾经寄过‘慰问卡片’（最后被Dean当成杯垫用）的老朋友，想象Jess那些根本不认识Sam的家人，想象那些几年间一直听Sam吹嘘自己有个事业顺风顺水的老哥的大学同学，想象以上所有人聚集在教堂里，然后转身看见Dean坐着轮椅出现。之后的事，看在自己的份上，他还是别再想下去了。  
对此事的担忧让Dean几乎夜不能寐，并且当Cas在三天后出现时仍然盘旋在Dean脑海里——对Dean来说相当不走运的是，Cas的双眼明显透漏着他铁定在打什么鬼主意。  
“我最近，”Cas说，“不可原谅地大意松懈了。”  
“嗯？”Dean回应道，好像被猫叼了舌头。  
“我想让你多多参与集体活动，”Cas说，“但好像完全起了反作用。”  
“你可别想用面包屑诱我进陷阱，”Dean警惕道，“我光上周就离开了房间三次好吗？这完全不符合我以往的‘隐士’行为。”  
“那不是我预期的，Dean。”Castiel坚定地说，“外面天气好极了。”  
“外面？”  
“意思是建筑物之外的空间。”  
“想都不要想。”Dean立即反驳道。离开自己的房间是一回事，但离开整栋建筑物可完全是另一回事儿。见鬼的，Dean甚至都不记得自己上次这么做是何年何月了。至少肯定不是今年。  
“你一直在做那些你曾经宣称不会去做的事情。”（口嫌体正直哈哈）  
“比如？”  
“参加集体活动，”Cas举例道，“谈论那些让你不自在的事情；脱下长袖衫；身体不佳时不再拒绝吃饭——你已经进步良多了，Dean。”  
“少来这套，”Dean恼怒地说，“我又不是受你训练的小狗。”他知道Cas不是这个意思，但那些话让Dean听起来可悲极了。Cas列举着这些事情就好像那是多么了不起的壮举，好像那是值得大肆称道的成就，但事实上，那只是Dean毫无意义的悲剧人生里一些可悲的无谓的冰山一角罢了。  
“我知道你不是，”Cas说，“但是Dean，人生还是有许多事是你可以做的。外面有一整个庞大的世界，虽然仅仅跟你待在房间里就很好，但我还是想要尝试说服你。”  
Dean试图忽略Cas话里的隐藏意义，仍然像酒鬼屈服于酒精的引诱一样屈从于自己可悲的人生。“你想知道外面有什么吗？好吧，让我来告诉你：一，人们会盯着你看；二，无法通过门廊和台阶；三，人们会盯着你看；四……”  
“你说了两次‘人们会盯着你看’。”  
“我还会说很多次，如果你肯让我列完所有理由的话。”  
“那我还是不让你说好了。”Cas说完坐到椅子上向Dean示意。  
Dean双手抱胸道，“得了，”他说，“我今天才不会跟你玩什么‘产后抑郁症’的把戏。你要想出去玩或者在花丛里打滚儿都随你便，你自己随意好了。”  
“这里有花园吗？”  
“有啊，但你别想我去。”Dean猜到Cas的意图后先发制人道。  
“为什么不去？在那儿又没有外人会看到你。”  
“去了又有什么意义？”Dean几乎都要哀嚎了。  
“获取维他命D？”（多接受阳光照射，可促进维生素D3的合成，从而增加钙从小肠的吸收。）  
“那东西又能干啥？”  
“我也不知道，但我知道它反正很重要。”  
Dean眯着眼睛打量着Cas，“你要怎样才肯放弃这个想法？”  
“我想你知道答案。”  
“你就是是个坏蛋，你知道吧？”Dean控诉道。  
“我也有此怀疑。”Cas附和道，“你来领路吧。”  
“如果我把你领到壁橱里了呢？”Dean说着用微微颤抖的手拂过头上的乱发。他敢肯定自己现在看起来糟透了——虽然之前洗过了澡，但他还穿着平时的旧衣服——操他的，他还只穿了件短袖T恤，胳膊还露在外面。  
“我相信你会信守诺言。”Cas说。Dean转动轮椅挪到了柜子旁，拽出件长袖衫。他将衣物套到头上，而这一次，Cas并没有阻止他。Dean猜他在实施“一次一障碍”的治疗法。Cas打开了房门撑在门口，面带疑惑地看着Dean。  
“好吧，”Dean说道，“咱们去吧。”  
他带领Cas穿过大厅后拐向右边，来到了一组透明玻璃门前，Dean按下了一旁的电动开关，在等待玻璃门打开的时间里，他小心地四处打量，以防此时有人突然跳出来故意跟他捣乱。他刚好看到Lilith从旁经过，但她并未停下来跟Dean说话，这让Dean多少感觉自在了些。  
Dean转动轮椅来到阳光下，一瞬间被明媚的阳光晃有点儿失神。Cas跟在他身后，玻璃门在他身后自动关上了，俩人朝花园一角走去。花园四周环绕着高高的栅栏，里面的草地平整干净，一切都让人心旷神怡。通常这里都会聚集着大量人群，尤其是在天气这么好的时候，但今天看护中心安排了一场去往镇上公园的旅行，大部分病人都参加了。Dean为此感到由衷的庆幸——因为这就意味着，至少现在，他和Cas可以尽情享受这无人的花园了。  
Dean将轮椅移到一处栅栏前停了下来，Cas也不知从哪儿找到了把椅子，挨着Dean做了下来。  
“那么，”Dean开口问道，“Castiel星球的生活如何？”他觉得自己有点儿疑神疑鬼了，要不然怎么总会觉得有人会突然从栅栏另一边跳出来朝他哈哈大笑呢——或许是阳光照在脸上的温度太温暖，或许是鸟儿在树上鸣唱的歌声太优美，反正Dean渐渐开始觉得，如果此刻这漂亮的花园里再无外人，那他就应该尽情享受这一刻。  
“很缓慢，”Cas回道，“就跟往常一样。工作很……累人。”  
“兄弟，辞职好了。”Dean将头后仰并闭上了眼睛享受阳光的照耀，“你还可以干些别的。”  
“在一个理想世界里也许可以，”Cas说，“但我需要钱。我对翻译事业没多大兴趣，大部分我想做的工作要么是没有报酬的志愿活动，要么就是工资太低不适合当成长期事业。”  
“我还以为你说过你父母很有钱呢？”Dean试图从脑海里搜刮少的可怜的从Castiel那儿听来的家庭信息。  
“我父亲的确有钱，他已经借钱给我买房子了，我不想再一味向他索取了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我们已经不常联系了。我更希望……不去这样做。”  
“那好吧。”Dean在脑海里给自己贴了张便利贴，上面写着“以后再问”。毕竟此刻，坐在室外，呼吸着新鲜空气，沐浴着温暖的阳光，显然不适合就Cas的家庭问题再做纠缠。  
“我猜自己还算幸运。”Dean继续说道，“我现在也没有多少需要花钱的地方。毕竟我得一直待在这儿，我的保险能帮我应付大部分开支，Sammy帮我付一部分，老爸在医嘱里还给我留了点儿钱，我多多少少能应付过来。”  
“我赚的钱还能应付日常开销，”Cas说，“我只是还没有钱到能不去做自己不喜欢的事。”  
“我理解，”Dean说。老天，外面可真热。“被逼着去做自己不喜欢的事真是糟透了。”  
“是的。”  
Dean将衣袖往上捋了捋——没有高到露出手臂上的伤疤，但至少能让他微热的皮肤多接触点儿凉风。  
“你下次见Sam是什么时候？”Cas问。  
“额，下月一号。当然，他也许会提起打电话，我也不确定。”  
“你也可以打电话给他。”Cas提议道。  
“也许。”Dean回道。操他的，他觉得天气突然热的离谱。他吃力地脱掉了长袖衫，并将衣服揉成一团放在了腿上。阳光下，他手臂上的伤疤看起来恐怖极了——不管他如何试图隐藏，那些伤疤还是暴露在了太阳下。Dean此刻只希望没人会过来跟他打招呼。  
“你还跟谁经常联系吗？”Cas好奇的问道。  
“比如？”  
“比如家人？朋友？恋人？”  
Dean听到最后一个选项后直接笑出了声，“得了吧，Cas，我以为你早知道了。”  
“没别人吗？”  
“没，Sam就是我唯一的家人了，我也没什么朋友，再说，怎么可能有人跟我这种人约会啊？”Dean指着自己说道。  
“你什么意思？”Cas皱着眉头问道。  
“额，通常我被看做是‘累赘’？当然不是说我有什么累赘要承受，而是说我就是那个‘累赘’？你能想象有人愿意要个累赘吗？至少我他妈可不想。”  
“我愿意，”Cas说。Dean一瞬间僵硬了下来。  
“假如我真遇到这种情况，”Cas继续说道，Dean试图让自己不被口水呛死。“我就不会被你所说的‘累赘’吓跑了。我觉得你太小看别人了。”  
“也许吧，”Dean无力地回应道，“约会这种事已经离我很远了。”  
“这刚好能成为你走出看护中心的好动力。”  
“一口气吃不成个胖子，Cas。”Dean说道，试图把话题拉到正轨上来，“你呢？你有女朋友吗？还是有男朋友？”  
“我两者皆可，但目前两者皆无。”Cas回答。  
Dean点了点头，“我也一样。就是，你知道的，完全跟你一样。”  
Dean不知道自己为什么总是被男人撩拨的手足无措。他可以在五分钟之内用两杯马提尼再加上稍展魅力，就能让女孩们对他宽衣解带投怀送抱，但对男人？在惹火的男人面前他只会变成个语无伦次的傻瓜——到时他连话都说不清楚了，更遑论调情了。Castiel现在居然能从他嘴里掏出两个字以上的话，这已经可以被称为奇迹了好吗！  
“嗨，傻蛋。”一个声音打断了Dean的联想，Jo自己转动轮椅朝他们走来。恐慌一瞬间笼罩着Dean，他的胃就像被突然被人打了一拳。现在去穿长袖衫还来得及吗？那样做会看起来很奇怪吗？苍天啊，Jo会看到那些伤疤的，她肯定会看到，然后就会意识到……  
“深呼吸。”Castiel边说边笑着朝Jo挥手。  
“什么？”Dean快要喘不过气了。  
“深呼吸。”Cas再次说道，Jo已经到了他们面前。  
“你还好吗？”她关切地问，Dean的手紧紧地抓着轮椅。  
“很好，”他紧张地回答道。操他妈的，他曾经可是跟犯罪分子斗智斗勇的啊！深呼吸，你个蠢货！他用力做了几次深呼吸后才开口道，“没事，我很好。你怎么样？”  
“无聊死了。”Jo耸了耸肩。  
“你怎么没跟大家一起去大公园玩儿？”  
“不想去，”Jo说，“我对‘乖乖坐着看’这种事一点儿兴趣也没有。就比如：看这棵树。我能朝它射击吗？不能？那我干嘛在这儿浪费时间啊！”  
“说的好像你会射击一样。”Dean挖苦道。Jo挑了挑眉。  
“就因为我有残疾，还是因为我是个女孩？”  
“因为你只有110磅重（99.8斤左右）。”恐慌紧紧地攥着Dean，仿佛有一万只蚂蚁在吞噬着他的骨骼和肌肉。他想，也许Jo已经注意到的他的伤疤，但她什么也没说。  
“我是说，你才多大？”Dean继续说道，一如既往地开玩笑似乎能让他放松下来，“十九？二十？”  
“二十三了，我谢谢您了。”Jo瞪了瞪Dean，“我四岁就开始射击了。我是说，以前常常射击。现在，没那么经常了。你懂的。”  
Dean当然懂得。他知道Jo一直在服用一种新的抗痉挛药物来减轻脊柱的疼痛，并且她已经开始随身携带记事本以便及时写下那些可能会忘记的事项。他还知道Jo的复发-缓解型多发性硬化已经发展成了次发性进展型——情况更加不容乐观。他还知道通常二十三的年轻姑娘本不应该被困在看护中心里。  
Jo曾明确表示过她并不需要别人的同情，因此Dean从未用那种眼光看过她。三人继续交谈了下去，警惕而又紧张的感觉渐渐地从Dean的身体里消逝了。待他和Cas一起返回时，他几乎要感到十分愉悦了。  
“刚才的一切是不是并没有你想象的那么吓人？”Cas在玻璃门开启的空档问道。Jo还在花园里待着没走，但Dean已经开始想念自己房间那熟悉的四堵墙所带来的安全感了。  
“也许吧。”Dean不情愿地承认道。他们停在了一处访客签到簿前，Cas每次都需要在离开前签上起始探访时间，他看了看时间后签好了表格。  
“下周你还愿意再这么做吗？”Cas放下签字笔后问。  
“如果你坚持的话。”Dean说。  
“那我就期待一下。”Cas说，一缕笑容从他嘴角稍纵即逝。“周末愉快，Dean。”  
“你也一样。”  
Cas点了点头就离开了，Dean一直盯着他的身影直到再也看不见。几秒钟后Dean才意识到自己一直在傻不拉几的微笑，他对自己咒骂了几声后转身准备离开，但签到簿不知怎的吸引了他的注意力，在此之前他从未想过去看它，但此刻那东西突然变得极具吸引力。  
Dean一页一页地翻看着记录本，看到在过去的几个月里形形色色的探访者来了又走，看到“Sam Winchester”这一名字之间的间隔变得越来越长。“都是你自己自作自受”，Dean自言自语道，心里一时痛的不能自已。  
所有志愿者只需要填写好到达和离开时间——狗屁的安全管理要求——记录本上还有一栏标着“探访原因”的待填项需要填写。其中“探访Channing Ngo”几个隽秀整洁的小字每隔两周就会出现，Sam则每次都写着“探访家人”，还有更多地方仅仅写着简单的“志愿者”三个字。  
Dean看完了二月和三月的记录，接着开始仔细浏览四月份的记录——就在那里，Castiel的名字开始出现。  
“Castiel Novak，”他大声读道，他见鬼的怎么会直到现在才知道Cas的姓氏？真是该死的操蛋，Dean想到。他一行一行地搜寻着“Castiel Novak——志愿者”几个字的踪迹，它们只出现在了最近的这三个月里，这让Dean有点惊讶，他本以为Cas出现的时间会更长的，而不仅仅只有三个月而已。他看完了最后一页准备合上记录本，这时什么东西抓住了他的目光。  
“天啊，我要完蛋了。”他盯着最新的签名自言自语道。  
Castiel Novak——七月九日，星期一——下午2:45—5:05——探访Dean Winchester。

________________________________________  
“没人在盯着你看。”  
“我说了有人吗？”  
Cas给了Dean一记标志性的Cas牌卫生眼，Dean也毫不客气地瞪了回去。  
“没人会过来这里的。”Cas说。  
“如果有呢？”  
“那我就会让他们离开。”  
Dean嗤鼻道，“好样的，希望你能管的了Meg同志。”  
天气暖洋洋的，天上不时飘过几朵白云。显然Cas又一次赢得了“外出还是闭门”的战役。现在是下午四点左右，Meg陪着另外两个病人坐在花园的另一角。Dean也在这里——没有穿外套，只着短袖——没有什么好稀奇的。  
“我下周来不了了。”Cas突然说道，“非常抱歉。”  
“伙计，这没什么大不了的。”Dean说，“你又不是我的专属物。你没必要把所有空闲时间浪费在这里——我的意思是，我相当确信你已经行了诸多善举。”  
“这根本不是我来这里的原因。”  
Dean没有再做出回应。忽然，他感到有什么东西落到了脸上。他抬头往上看了看，却再次被雨滴砸到了眼睑。“上帝一定是听到了我的祷告。”他说道（Dean心里还是想回到室内）。Cas好脾气的只是翻了个白眼，然后站了起来。  
他们返回到了Dean的房间里，Dean试着不去在意Cas下周的失约，他根本不应该为此伤神。Cas有自己的生活，他想跟谁在一起就可以跟谁在一起。如果他更喜欢做些别的事而不是困在Dean身边，那Dean也没有什么好抱怨的。Cas以后不会每周都过来了——那又有什么大不了的？要是他想慢慢减少来访次数，那么一段时间以后，他最终肯定会再也不来了，这对Dean的生活并没有什么影响——一点儿也不会有。  
这简直可悲透了，Dean想，因为连你自己都无法相信自己的一番鬼话。  
待俩人回到Dean的房间时，外面已经下起了倾盆大雨。Dean仍然坐在自己的轮椅上，因为他不想再笨手笨脚地移到别的地方了，Cas也拉了把椅子坐在了他身边。Dean试图找个轻松话题好让自己显得不那么可悲。  
“那你下周准备做些什么？”他问，“来场火辣的约会？”  
操他妈的。  
“不是，”Cas回道，“家人的事。”  
“噢，”Dean说，“那就……嗯，祝你好运？”  
Cas苦笑了下，“完全没必要。我只是去见下我哥哥。”  
“哪一个？”  
“Inias。他比我大两岁。”  
“你俩经常联系吗？”  
“并没有。我们这次见面是因为……”Cas话没说完就突然沉默了，他看着Dean，似乎不太确定是否要继续说下去。  
“怎么了？”Dean问。Cas很少会谈到他的家人，如果此时Dean说自己并不好奇的话，那他一定是在撒谎。  
“是祭日。”Cas说——看到Dean仍然一脸迷茫地盯着自己后，他又补充道，“Anna的祭日。她去世一周年了。”  
“我草，”Dean忍不住说道，“我很抱歉，伙计。”  
Cas轻轻点了点头，手指在腿上敲个不停。“我们要一起去她的墓地。她被葬在Colorado州，离这儿八个小时的车程——离我们以前住的地方不远。”  
“家乡吗？”  
“不，不是。我的家乡在Illinois。Anna在Colorado读完了大学并留在了那里。”  
“你也曾在那儿读书吗？”  
“不，我在Oregon读的大学。”  
“操，”Dean说，“离家相当远啊，伙计。你不会想念家人吗？”  
“我从十一岁就开始上寄宿学校了，”Cas说，“我已经习惯了。我搬到Colorado的唯一原因是——是在那件事发生以后。”  
“Cas？”Dean轻声呼唤道。Cas看起来那么悲伤，那么害怕，就像被困在了绝望之地，却怎么都找不到出路。他用一种几乎可以称得上是愧疚的目光看着Dean——又似羞愧，又似悔恨。  
“Anna手脚不便，Dean。”Cas说。  
Dean安静地坐在那儿听Cas继续说道，“她三十岁的时候被袭击了。持刀袭击——我们一直不明白凶手的行凶动机，他给Anna造成了严重的脊髓损伤，从此以后Anna就再也不能行走了。她甚至连胳膊都抬不起来。她那时需要看护全天照顾，我却根本不愿意再让个陌生人照顾她，因此我搬了过去。我一直照顾着Anna，直到她三年前去世——肺炎。我当时还以为她只是得了重感冒，我没有……我没能及时发现肺炎症状。  
我之后几乎立即就搬了出来——我再也无法承受待那里。我随机挑了Kansas搬了过去。我……我一点儿都不好，Dean。去年七月底我到了Kansas，我那时从没敢离开屋子超过两分钟，这种情况一直持续到了十一月。最终，悲伤渐渐远去了。十二月时我找到了份工作。我不知道别人是怎么熬过这段时间的。我从葬礼后就再也没见过我的家人。”  
Cas一直注视着Dean，绝望地想要抓住些什么，但Dean不知道他想要什么，也不知道自己是否有能力给予Cas想要的东西。操他的，他根本不擅长安慰这种狗屁事情，他连自己的感情都无法理清楚，更遑论别人的感情了。他绝不是个合适的倾诉对象。  
然而，Cas的叙述让Dean的整颗心都被揪紧了，他仿佛看见自己也站在Sam的坟墓前，看着六尺之下Sam残破的身体被零星尘土渐渐覆盖，Dean甚至都不知道自己瘫痪的身体还能感到这般伤痛。Dean趁自己退缩之前终于伸出手笨拙地握住了Cas的手腕，试图提供些许抚慰——那种男人之间代替言语的安抚性的拍肩举动。  
也许Dean有点儿紧张过度了，他发现自己的手指不听使唤的握住了Cas的手掌。Cas垂下目光，惊讶地看着这一切。Dean的本能告诉自己应该立即松开手，但他克制住了自己，仍然安稳地握着Cas的手掌，因为他知道，此刻退缩只会让一切更加糟糕。他看到一丝微笑渐渐出现在Cas嘴角——小小的，充满悲伤的笑容。  
“谢谢。”Cas轻轻地说，仍然用那种Dean不明白的歉疚的目光看向Dean。Dean想要就此询问Castiel，但连他自己也不知道该问些什么。此刻，不仅仅是感同身受的悲伤笼罩着Dean，还有一种说不清道不明的感情像厚重黏稠的沥青一样在他内心翻滚起伏。  
“这就是你来这儿的原因的，对吗？”Dean说道，但话一出口就后悔了。“因为Anna？”  
当你看着我的时候也是在看她吗？Dean几乎就要说出口了。照看我只是为了弥补当初在你的看护下仍然死亡的妹妹所造成的失误吗？我只是你的一个慈善项目吗？Dean知道自己的这些想法对Cas不公平，他试图抑制自己此刻胃里泛起的阵阵酸楚，但它们就是徘徊着不肯走。  
“是的，那是我开始来这里做志愿者的原因。”Cas说，“看着Anna曾经经受的一切——我知道她曾多么孤独——我想要帮助那些遭受相同境遇的人们。”  
“是吗？”Dean说，连他自己都不知道自己对于Cas的话竟然如此大动肝火，不明白自己怎么就他妈突然落到这种境地。他只是——他以为，哪怕只有一次，终于有人在看着他的时候看到的不仅仅是自己身下那该死的轮椅了。他以为，Cas来这里不是为了驱逐他姐姐的鬼魂，不是为了摆脱自己那该死的愧疚心理——他以为，Cas来这里是因为他想要跟Dean Winchester说话，而不是因为他想要拜访一个见鬼的残疾人。  
“是的，”Cas说，“那是我第一次来这里的原因。”  
Dean觉得自己再也不能承受这些了，他再也无法假装一切都好了。他试图收回手掌，但Cas却紧紧的反握住了Dean的手。他的双眼里不再充满那股奇怪的歉疚之情，取而代之的是一种像燃烧的火焰一样的坚定和果断。  
“但那不是，”他说，“我后来回来的原因。”  
________________________________________  
那天晚上，Dean在既没有被催促，也没有被威胁的情况下跟大家一起吃了晚饭。他也不知道自己为什么这么做了，只是知道自己对此后一段时间都无法见到Cas而感到一丝奇异的空虚而已。他假装自己没有注意到Becky像个骄傲的母亲一样不断地对他微笑，假装自己没有发现她尽力避免直接提起Castiel的名字。这些家伙对Dean和Cas的整件事已经表现的够混蛋了，他才不会自投罗网地告诉他们自己给了Cas电话号码这件事。  
“这里，”他将自己的手机递给Cas时说道，“我的号码显示在‘我’这个名目下。输入你的号码或者随你怎么办。如果事情变得跟狗屎一样糟，或者是你需要帮助……我会一直在的，好吗？我平常大概……半个月才看一次手机，我不能保证自己能帮上什么忙，但是……”  
“Dean，”Cas打断了他，“谢谢你。”  
Dean闭上了嘴巴，Cas拿出了他自己的手机存上了Dean的号码。在Dean的上一个手机里，他将自己的号码保存为了‘蝙蝠侠’，将Sam的号码保存为了‘Bitch’，而Jess的号码则被保存为‘贱人之王（Master of the bitch）’。那个手机在车祸里一并被损毁了，而在Sam买给他的新手机里，所有人的号码都是用完整的姓名保存——没有照片，没有熟悉的自设铃声，只有手机自带的电子弦乐声。这没有什么大不了的，他只是发现自己不再喜欢像从前那样大笑了。  
Cas将手机还给Dean，屏幕上显示着一个新的联系人号码。  
“我的号码，”Cas说，“以防同样的情况出现。”  
Cas走后，Dean又重新掏出了手机，将联系人名字从“Castiel Novak”改成了“Cas”。  
此刻，Dean听着手机里传回来的电子铃声思索着Sam是否会接起电话。他不确定给Sam打电话是否是个好主意，甚至开始怀疑自己是否真的希望Sam接起电话。铃声终于停止了，电话接通的声音响起，Sam在电话那头说道，“喂？”Dean能听到Sam那里传来的电视背景声，因此想着Jess或许也在。他几乎想要直接挂断了，但知道那样的话Sam肯定会打回来。  
“嗨，”Dean挤出一句回应。电话那头沉默的时间有些长。  
“Dean？”Sam最终问道。  
“不是，我是英国女王……当然是我啦。”  
Sam的笑声通过听筒传了过来，Dean开始觉得轻松起来。“一切都还好吗？”  
“我还没放火烧了这里，如果你想知道的话。”Dean一只手转动着轮椅说道。“没什么大事，兄弟。我只是想问候下你。我猜你这几个星期一定在忙着考虑婚礼上到底选哪种玫瑰做装饰。”  
“你不会真的选了不止一种玫瑰吧？”  
“你肯定这么做了。不同颜色的玫瑰对吧？难道你都没读过《爱丽丝漫游奇境》吗？”  
“不像你，我的阅读水平可是三级以上的。”  
“闭上你的嘴，跟我说说婚礼的事。”（这几句都是Dean说的话，Sam的话这里都没有写出来。）  
这次的谈话轻松极了。尽管中间仍然有尴尬的沉默，但已经不再那么频繁，Sam也不再每次都那么急切地试图填补其间的空白——他不再像久旱的土地汲取最后一滴雨水那样迫切地抓住Dean的话头才能使谈话继续进行下去了，两人之间的气氛轻松了许多。  
“那就下周见了？”一个小时后Sam最终说道。  
“说的好像Becky肯让你错过下次探访似得。”Dean说。  
“Becky是那个每次在我说‘短暂（brief）’时都开下流玩笑的可怕女人吗？”  
“不是，那是Ruby。”  
“那就好。”Sam说，“到时见了。”Dean听到他吞了口气后急切地说道，“Dean，我只是想说我多么高兴你能……”  
“Sam，”Dean打断道，“我们能不说这些吗？”  
想想过去的日子。Dean不想找出今非昔比的原因来提醒自己，他害怕那些原因让他迷失自己。  
“当然可以，”Sam说，“当然，对不起。我只是……你明白的，对吧？”  
“我明白。”Dean回答道。Sam似乎很高兴听到他的回答，然后说了再见。有史以来第一次，Dean发现自己脸上带着微笑入睡。  
________________________________________  
一个星期就这么过去了。Dean又给Sam打了两次电话，还离开了房间三次，他觉得这都是好现象。他开始渐渐觉得一味地躲避其他人并不会让他感到好受，相反只会让自己变得更糟糕。这一发现让他措手不及，几乎无法自处，因此当周五他接到Bobby的召见时，几乎要为此欢呼雀跃了。  
等到Bobby戳戳刺刺地检查完后，Dean拿起了刚脱掉的连帽衫准备穿上。  
“你不热吗？”Bobby问道。Dean只是耸了耸肩。  
“有点儿。”  
“那就脱了外套，你个傻蛋（idjit）。”  
Dean几乎要脱口而出让Bobby别来烦他了，但话到嘴边的最后一秒还是忍住了。“如果你真是这么饥渴地想让我脱掉衣服的话。”Dean嘟囔道，将外套团成一团放在膝盖上。他想等到自己回到房间后，或许会将这件外套扔到衣柜里待一段时间。这并不代表什么，Dean想，但又似乎的确有什么不一样了。  
“你最近怎么样？”Bobby问，对刚刚见证到的里程碑似的小小进展并未在意。“说实话。”  
“我很好。”  
“Dean！”  
“好吧，也许我并不好。”Dean坦白道，“但我最近……不再那么拒人于千里之外了，我想。”  
“真的吗？”Bobby好奇地问，“这是个好消息，孩子。这他妈绝对是个好消息。有什么是我能帮你的吗？”  
“双腿移植。”  
“哈，哈，”Bobby回应道，Dean也冲他回了个招牌迷魂笑容。“我是说真的。”  
“谢谢，但是不用了，谢谢。”  
“你考虑过重新接受理疗吗？”  
“当然，因为我那么喜欢理疗。”Dean在得知自己永远都无法走路后就立即放弃了物理治疗的复建活动，为此他跟Sam以及看护中心的工作人员争执了无数次，但他们谁都无法强迫Dean继续下去，Sam对此感受颇深。  
“你知道理疗有多重要，”Bobby说，“尤其是对你的双手来说。你本可以康复的比现在好的多。”  
“我听说理疗会让人手掌长毛。”  
Bobby抽搐着抑制住了嘴角的笑容，“至少告诉我你会仔细考虑下。”  
“我绝不会再去见上一个理疗师了。”Dean提前警告道。他的上一个理疗师是他最不想见到的人，他几乎要忍不住当着那贱人的面骂她。  
“你早说就好了，”Bobby说，“我几周前刚开始跟个新的理疗师合作。他人很好，我确信他不会在你身边畏首畏尾的，我会把你的名字告诉他的。”  
“好吧，”Dean勉强同意道，“如果这能让你别再烦我的话。那我们现在没别的事了吧？”  
Bobby别扭地动了动身体，Dean不仅挑眉看着他。  
“你想说些什么？”Dean问。  
“你大概不会想听。”  
“这可不能让我有什么信心，Bobby。”  
“是Singer医生，”Bobby纠正道，被短暂地分了心，“不说这个，你听我说，我知道你之前拒绝了，但这里有个好极了的咨询师，我想让你联系下她。你肯让人治疗双手，这当然很好，但你还需要有人看看你的脑袋。”  
“我的脑袋怎么了？”Dean马上竖起防卫说道。  
“我觉得它有时太黑暗了，”Bobby回答道，“也许需要让人拿着手电筒和地图去探索一番。”  
Dean想要说些什么，但发现自己不知道说什么好。  
“怎么样？”Bobby问。  
“我还在想呢，好不？”Dean的本能告诉他应该回答一句“你他妈开什么玩笑？”。在FBI工作的压力可比现在整天屁股不挪窝大多了，但Dean那时完全应付的过来——当然威士忌也绝对帮了大忙。他甚至都不敢去想要是老爸听说自己大儿子居然在考虑“谈话治疗”的话会如何反应。心理咨询是给那些可悲的凄惨家伙准备的，是给那些可怕的疯子准备的，但所有人对这种可怕的治疗方法居然都如此信奉。  
除了，你知道的，这招对Dean并不那么管用。  
要是Dean能够喝酒，能够开车，能够把自己操蛋的情绪赶出去的话，就不会有这些问题了。但整天二十四小时坐在房间里只会让你不得不去面对这些问题。Cas是个很好的倾诉对象，Sam也是，但他们只能帮上一部分忙，并且Dean也只肯允许他们接近自己的一部分内心。他无法自控得觉得自己已经给Cas造成了很大的负担，并且在他内心深处有一部分是连Sam也不被允许靠近的。他觉得是时候去接触些新的治疗方法了——不为别的，至少是为了他们俩。  
“我会把你的名字告诉她的。”Bobby谨慎地提议道——似乎在等待Dean对此做出抗议和反击。  
“你真觉得我还有机会做出改变吗？”他脱口而出道，该死的，有这么多的话可以说，为什么他偏偏选了这个？Bobby没有嘲笑他，他只是用不可置信的表情看着Dean，似乎在说“真的？”  
“Dean，”Bobby说道，“能够问出这些就表明你已经在改变了。”  
________________________________________  
又是一个周一，Dean尽量让自己忙碌起来。可问题是他已经有一年半的时间都是待在看护中心无所事事了，而直到此时Dean才开始觉得迷茫起来。无处不在的无聊感在他的皮肤上不断抓挠，让他瘙痒难耐，迫使他不得不起身离开床铺去做些什么。但摆在面前的问题是他实际上并无事可做。  
Ash当班时总会来Dean房间里，花上几个钟头讲述汽车和摇滚音乐。可悲的是，Dean发现自己每过几个钟头总会不由自主地检查下手机，但它什么动静都没有。挺好的，等夜晚降临而Dean仍未收到Cas的任何消息时他对自己说道，毕竟没消息就是好消息。当然，要是Cas肯让他知道一切进展顺利的话就更好了。  
周三那天下起了倾盆大雨，雷声隆隆。Dean打开窗户向外看去——由于他的身体在温度自我调节方面的成绩烂透了，他只好将毯子随意地搭在身上——他将双手探到窗外，让雨水冲刷着肌肤，享受着每次电闪雷鸣时身体不由自主的颤栗。暴风雨让Dean觉得自己还活着。  
当手机的哔哔声传来时，Dean还以为自己产生了幻觉。因此他决定忽视它，继续将手伸在窗外淋雨，直到五分钟后好奇心终于赢得上风，他才将窗户关了起来。Dean转动轮椅移到放着手机的桌子旁边，看到屏幕上显示着“你有一条新信息”——这大概是许久以来Dean第一次收到短信。  
Cas – 19:01：我能过来看你吗？  
Dean挑眉看了看手机，此刻外面已经刮起了七级以上的大风，太阳也早早地落山了，世界早已显然一片黑暗之中。Cas说的真是现在吗？  
如果用“10”代表“几乎正常”，用“1”代表“去他妈的，直接截肢好了”，Dean的双手今天大概是“4”的程度……也许是“5”？他尽量简短地回复，并且谢天谢地手机上有自动校对功能。  
Dean– 19:07：现在？  
Dean等待着回信，手指不停敲击着轮椅。  
Cas- 19:08：如果你不介意的话。  
“我当然不会介意啦，你个傻瓜。”Dean对着手机说道。说的好像Dean会在Cas妹妹祭日的第三天拒绝他一样。至少他还能为Castiel做些什么。  
另外，Dean想死那个小傻瓜了。  
他试图在短信里说的详细点，但也许“5”的评估过于乐观了，实际上，今天也许糟糕到了“3”的地步了。他试图伸出一根手指戳着手机按键，但总是控制不住地抽搐，手指也总是滑到一旁碰到错误的按键。在他第三次不得不删掉“Anna”一词后，Dean几乎忍不住要把手机摔到墙上了。最终他决定还是不要对自己期望过高的好。  
Dean– 19:14：当然不介意（丁丁只输入了一个词：Sure）。  
他的语气当然不够热烈，但Dean想至少他清楚地传达了信息。虽然看护中心倾向于制定特定的探访时间，但他们也乐于接受在不打扰其他病人基础上的随时探访。Dean想着自己也许应该让某人知道的好。他转动轮椅来到走廊，发现自己和Ruby对了个正着。不太走运，但他能应付过去。  
“有人要来探视。”Dean在Ruby开口前抢先说道，“这没问题吧？”  
“有人要来看你？”Ruby问道，似乎在不可置信和被逗笑之间游移不定。  
“需要我再一字一句说一遍吗？”  
“你有考虑过往喜剧界发展吗？”她讽刺道，“当然没问题啦。是Sam吧，我猜？”  
“事实上是Castiel。”Dean尽量用一种随意的语气说道，但相当确信Ruby会从中听出些什么。  
“哦，”在过长的停顿后Ruby才说道，“那，好好玩吧。”  
不是个什么大的胜利，但Dean还是对能赢了Ruby照单全收。  
Dean退回到房间里等待着，被外面的狂风暴雨分了心。大部分人都不会愿意在这种天气下离开屋子——Cas这家伙在玩什么把戏？  
二十分钟后，Dean听到房门上传来了熟悉的敲门声。  
“进来。”他喊道。该死的，Cas看起来糟透了。他的眼睛下面有着重重的黑眼圈，头发乱成一团黏在脸上——他的衣服看起来倒没湿，Dean猜是他叠在手上的深褐色外套帮了大忙。Cas在看到Dean后露出了个微笑，一个小小的疲惫不堪的笑容。  
“你可以随便找个地方放你的外套。”Dean说道，冲着把椅子点头示意道，“坐下。”  
Cas将外套放在门口，不发一言地拖过椅子坐在了Dean对面。  
“Hello，”Cas终于开口说道，声音听上去比以往还要沙哑，就像多年没睡过觉似得。  
“真有这么糟吗？”Dean同情地问道。  
Cas认真思考了会儿才说：“糟透了。”他似乎并不着急详谈，只是低头凝视着双手，手指不停地在裤子上滑来滑去。Dean觉得自己应该说些什么，但他还是不知道该如何开口。  
“抱歉，”Cas突然说道，“来这里打扰你是我太自私了。”  
“什么？不！我说过你要是想找人谈谈这些烂事的时候可以来找我，我说话算话。”  
“但我不需要讨论这个，”Cas说，“实际上我也不想讨论。我只是……我今天下午才回来，我……”他停下来深深地吸了口气，“过去的阴影也一并随我回来了。我不想一个人面对那些东西。”  
“我懂的，”Dean说，“随时欢迎你来这里找我，Cas。你知道的。”  
Cas抬起头来，眼里的惊讶让Dean突然意识道，该死地，Cas他并未意识道这一点。好吧，看来他俩都有了个新发现。  
“我要是要求你来转移我的注意力的话是不是很不妥当？”Cas问道，Dean此时脑海里闪现出来的画面可是有点儿少儿不宜了。  
“现在吗？”  
“跟我说说话。告诉我你最近在做些什么。说说你最近怎么样。”  
“你真想听我像个女人似的喋喋不休地讨论我的生活琐事？”  
“我想听你说话，是的。”  
“可怜的家伙，”Dean说道——他从没见过Cas有过这么平澜无波，这么空洞的表情，他发现自己并不喜欢看到这些。“我不知道，事情大概……跟往常一样？我给Sam打了几次电话。”  
“真的吗？”  
“是啊，我们谈论了些婚礼的事情。他让Jess决定大部分事情。Jess是那种从来不会到处找笔的人，我是说如果你明白我的意思的话。她是那种超级有条理的人。她总能让事情井井有条。”  
“他们定了日期没有？”  
“他们在考虑夏末某个日子，因此还有大概一年的时间。你知道的，现在已经是七月份了。”说完Dean朝窗外点头示意了下。  
“天气大概要持续坏下去了。”Cas附和道。就在此时，一道闪电划开了天空，几秒钟后，隆隆的雷声响彻整个房间。Cas轻轻地在椅子上跳动了些许。  
“你害怕打雷吗？”  
“一般吧，”Cas耸了耸肩，“你呢？”  
“爱死它了，”Dean说，“一直都爱，但最近更是爱死它了。”  
“就跟那些音乐一样吗？”  
“什么？”Dean不明所以。  
“声音都很大。”  
Dean终于回想起他跟Cas之间关于耳机的谈话。天，他干嘛还记着这些事？这太令人分心了。Dean还不习惯别人这么郑重其事地对待他说过的话，就好像他很重要一样。  
“是的，”他说，“的确是因为同样的原因。”  
Cas默默地点了点头，Dean试图找出些别的话题，但想要从他的脑袋里拽出个可以谈论的对象实在是个费力的差事。目前他只能想到一件事或许可做谈资，但它可不像阳光和彩虹那般令人愉快，不过，他能谈的也只有这些了。  
“我去见了Bobby。”Dean说。  
“谁？”  
“Singer医生。他，额，是个医生。”  
“你一切还好吗？”Cas立马关心地问道，Dean听到他话语中的关切感到一股罪恶的快感像电流般在脊柱中乱串。  
“只是做个检查。简直烦死人了，而且通常都是浪费时间罢了。”  
“但总有例外的时候吧？”  
Dean停顿片刻后才开口继续说道，“他觉得我应该继续做理疗，还应该跟其他人谈谈——比如心理咨询师什么的。他看起来一点儿都不是在胡说八道。”  
“哦？”Cas说。Dean发誓，要是Cas问他“你有什么感想？”的话，他可不敢保证自己会做出什么回应。“那你怎么回他的？”  
“说我会去试试的。”Dean回道。Cas的脸庞仿佛圣诞期间的展示橱窗般瞬间明亮了起来，Dean嘴角溢出一丝温和的笑意，“我的疯狂想法的确娱乐了你是吧？”Dean打趣道。  
“只是很难得听到你肯好好照顾自己。”Cas解释道，脸上是掩饰不住的笑意。哇！Dean真的不能再继续讨论这件事了。  
“你怎么样？”他对Cas点头示意道，“你还好吗？”  
“是的，”Cas说，“我只是需要点时间罢了。需要远离我的家人，还有我自己。”  
“想的太多了吗？”  
“类似的事吧。”Cas说完突然转换了话题，“你什么时候去见心理咨询师？”  
尽管想要再换个话题，但这个问题的答案还是比较容易回答的，因此Dean决定顺其自然好了。  
“下周吧，我想。”Dean说着做了个鬼脸，“Bobby也开了些药——为了治疗，额，我的烂摊子——但我没要。除了这些，他告诉我就只是……继续保持我现在做的就好。他说事情需要一步一步来。顺便一说，我觉得有点烦。”Dean补充道，不时地低头盯着自己双脚看。Cas极力不要让自己笑出来，但仍忍不住露出一丝微笑。  
“听起来你已经有计划了，”Cas说道，“如果你愿意的话，我想要帮忙。”  
“你当然应该帮忙，”Dean说，“毕竟这一切都是你的错。要不是你非要来烦我的话，我可能永远都不会离开电视机一步。”  
“也许我应该多来烦你。”  
“随时欢迎，”Dean耸了耸肩，“我又没有那么多别的爱好。”  
“那我明天下班后就来。如果到时不下雨的话，我们可以坐到外面，你就可以用我听不懂的流行文化知识来虐待我了。”  
“除非你先用中文欺负我。”  
Cas小声说了些什么，Dean觉得那很可能是一句“咬我啊。”  
________________________________________  
Dean先见到了那个理疗师——一个像熊一样的大家伙，一大早就出现在他的房间里。  
“是你自己起床还是我来把你拽起来？”这家伙就用这样的开场白介绍了自己。  
“这可一点儿都不像是助人为乐啊。”Dean躺在枕头上抱怨道。  
“相反的，我通常可是相当助人为乐的，只是不适用于那些躺床上的家伙。你要是想找那种种人的话，不如趁早换个比我漂亮的。”  
“好笑的很哈，”Dean嘟囔道，但仍把自己从床上拽了起来，别扭地斜靠在墙上。他还只穿着T恤和短裤，因此仍然将毯子拉到了腰间。“好了，现在我起床了。你就是那个新来的理疗师吗？”  
“叫Benny，”那人说道，“就我目前所了解的，我们主要是来治疗你的双手的，对吧？”  
“除非你还有治腿的法术。”  
“如果我有的话，兄弟，我肯定会第一时间通知你。”Benny坐到椅子上说，“现在让我们看看能做些什么吧？”  
Benny看起来是个好人，他有了老婆，还有个孩子——尽管他一副脏话漫天飞的糙汉样，但还是明显可以看出他仍然为自己的老婆孩子疯魔。等到Benny离开时，Dean已经开始觉得自己以后也许可以跟他愉快相处了。  
几天以后，Dean的心理咨询师（他尽量让自己不要太在意这个称呼）也露面了。幸运的是，Dean这次已经穿好了衣服——那是下午三点钟左右，Cas通常几个钟头后就会过来了。  
“我叫Tessa，”她坐在Dean对面后说道。Tessa从头到脚穿了一身黑，这对于心理咨询师来说似乎有点儿过于严肃了，但她的明亮笑容中和了这一特点。“很高兴见到你，希望这一良好开端能为我们以后的发展打下坚实基础。”  
“和病人约会似乎不太专业。”  
Tessa笑了起来，“好吧，咱们的咨询过程可能会很亲密，但还不会发展到那种程度。我只是来跟你谈话的。”  
“谈什么？”  
“任何你想谈的事，”她耸了耸肩，“任何对你有帮助的事。”  
“我怎么可能知道该谈些哪些事？”Dean抱怨道，“你才是心理医生，我可不是。”  
“你才是病人，我可不是。”她挑衅道，Dean不禁另眼看她。  
“你不在这儿工作吧？”他问道，Tessa摇了摇头。  
“不，我为自己工作。我跟Bobby是通过一个共同的朋友认识的。他评估后觉得我也许是个好医生，因此每隔几个月就给我介绍个转诊病人。”  
“这可让我觉得自己够特别的。”  
“Bobby可是非常喜欢你，”Tessa说道，“这可是他亲口说的。”  
“他真这样说？”  
Tessa犹豫了下，“比较……含蓄的。”  
“就是嘛，这样才像他。”Dean轻笑起来。哪天要是Bobby能这么直白地表扬他，那他肯定能跳起踢踏舞。  
他们那天并没有谈太多深入的话题——Tessa要求的，Dean只是简单说了他的日常生活，还稍微透漏了些车祸的事以及他的现状。他尽力回避了有关治疗档案上“根据住院病史，曾有自杀行为”这一情况，他能看出来Tessa对此很感兴趣，但她才提个话头，就被Dean拒绝了，Tessa只好立即退回到安全地带。她最后告知Dean下周同一时间会再来，Dean开始觉得有些不自在起来——就好像被人揭开了表皮看到了内心似得，他试着保有最后一点尊严，但又不能直接缩回防护层里——那只会让一切变得更糟。  
七月的尾巴渐渐消失了，八月在不知不觉中来临。等一号那天Sam来探访时，Dean早已在门厅等候多时了。  
“我们出去吧，”他将此作为开场白说道，“不然的话Cas肯定会踢我屁股的。”  
Sam一脸迷茫的样子简直太值得一看了，他跟在Dean身后走了出来。  
Castiel身上让人喜欢的一点是，一旦他下定决心投入到什么事情上去，他就会一往无前永不放弃，他对自己的使命始终铭记在心。在他和Benny的帮助下，人们似乎再也不用忍受Dean的消极抵抗了，这点似乎有点不可置信，但它对所有人来说无疑是件好事。待Dean和Sam俩人在外面坐定——Dean不得不承认，他渐渐喜欢上了阳光在脸上跳跃的感觉——Sam直接开口问道，  
“Cas就是那个志愿者对吧？”  
“是的，”Dean谨慎地回答。  
“他干嘛这么费心拉你到室外来？”  
“他只是试图让我回归社会。”  
Sam皱起了眉头，“那他进行的怎样了？”  
“他也许只是酒喝多了。”  
Sam笑了起来，“说真的，这一切到底是怎么发生的？”  
Dean僵硬了下。他才不会让Sam因为看到了零星闪烁不明的微弱灯光就误以为看到了太阳，事情远没有那么乐观。“这跟你有什么关系？”  
“你喜欢他吗？”  
“当然了，他是我的朋友。”  
“不是这个，我是说，你喜欢他吗？”  
“来真的？”Dean回应道，试着掩藏起自己内心对Sam这个问题的释然。  
“来真的。”  
“你真该早点儿脱离青春期了，Sammy。想跟我边涂指甲油边抱怨你的少女型胸罩弄痛你了吗？”  
“我只是随口问问而已。”Sam举起双手作势投降道，但仍掩饰不住一脸傻笑，仿佛在对他说“噢，某人要大事不妙了”。Dean瞪了瞪他，Sam反而笑的更大声了。  
他跟Cas几乎每次都把探访时间都花在小花园里了，Cas现在每周来三次，甚至四次。两周之后，Dean几乎已经根本不再去在意是否有还其他人在花园里进进出出了，Dean猜这可以算是个不错的进步。八月第一周里的某一天，Cas提出了个新的想法。  
“不。”Dean听完立即否定道。  
“今天是周日，”Cas说，“几乎所有人都离开附近去了镇上。”  
Dean没有作答。  
“你在担心什么？”Cas问。  
“没在担心什么。”  
“那就好，”Cas立马接口道，“那咱们就去吧。”  
Dean瞥了他一眼，Cas平静地对视了回来。  
“你打算去多久？”Dean小心地问。  
“就十分钟？”Cas提议道，“或许十五分钟？”  
“我都不记得自己跟你说过多少次了，”Dean边打开房门边说道，“爱好。去找点儿别的爱好。”  
Cas跟在他身后，在值班室门口停了下来。“我有其他爱好，”他透过玻璃窗往门内看去。  
“明显还不够多。”Dean回应道。Pamela打开了房门。  
“他同意了？”她不可置信地问道。  
“我也爱你。”Dean跟她打趣道。  
“我们会在二十分钟之内回来。”Cas允诺道。  
“小心点儿。”Pam提醒道，“你有我们的电话号码对吧？”  
“非要这样吗？”Dean抱怨道，“只是见鬼的散个步罢了，又不是远征末日火山（魔戒梗）。”  
“只是做我该做的罢了。”Pam耸了耸肩。  
“我明白，”Cas说，“是的，我有你们的号码，我的号码在志愿者者协议书书上。”  
“干的好，”Pam说，“好好照顾他，好吗？虽然他是个爱发脾气的坏家伙，但你要是把他弄丢的话，我们还是会想他的。”  
“他就像是个人见人爱的坏脾气小花猫。”Ruby做着文书工作头也不抬地补充道。  
“你知道我现在就在这儿对吧？”Dean急躁地插嘴。  
“你听到有人在说话吗，Ruby？”  
“顽童，”Dean控诉道，“我被一群小顽童照顾着。”  
他抬头看了看Cas，Cas看起来完全被这一连串的玩笑弄糊涂了。Dean很少这样看着站着的Cas，他不得不仰起头，这种视角下的Cas让他忍不住胃里一阵乱颤。他用手轻轻推了推Cas的髋骨（hip），在Cas低头看过来的时候，伸手作出“我们干嘛还要待在这儿？”的手势示意。  
“我们待会儿回来。”Cas跟工作人员道别后按下了一旁的按钮，门缓缓地滑开了，Dean听着耳边传来的自动门开起滑动的声音，目光有一瞬间的失神。外面晴空万里，附近鸟儿的鸣唱和远处的汽车声交相呼应，Cas抬步向前走去，Dean顿了顿才反应过来跟了上去。轮椅驶离走道后，Dean停了下来，他转头向后看去，看护中心的名牌高高地挂在门旁——Dean已经有十八个月没见过它了。  
“Dean？”  
“等一会儿。”Dean说。他的双手在颤抖，一阵剜心的疼痛传来，就好像整颗心被人紧紧地攥了并且狠狠地挤压了似得，仿佛所有肌肉都要被绞碎了。他不确定自己能否就这样继续走下去了，毕竟，要是连双手都这么糟糕的话，那他此时的健康状况显然也不够好，因此这种状态下出门显然不是什么好主意对吧？Cas会理解他的。  
“我不明白你为什么总是说我没有什么兴趣爱好。”Cas在Dean开口前抢先说道。  
“因为你把所有空闲时间都浪费在一个瘸子身上？”  
“不许这么说你自己。”Cas立即说道，语气坚决的仿佛死人那扣在手枪扳机上的手指。Anna是否也曾被人叫过“瘸子”？Dean不知道——但他想，自己还是不要去问的好。他耸了耸肩，尽量忽略掉Cas凝视在自己脸上的视线。  
“学习多门外语可不能被称为兴趣爱好的，你知道吧。”Dean说道。之后，Cas才终于迈步继续走了下去，Dean发现自己也滚动着轮椅跟了上去，而不是继续留在原地。  
“为什么不是？”  
“那是在学校里才干的事。”  
“那只是学习。”  
“一个意思。”  
“学习也可以是有意思的事。”  
Dean忍不住爆发出一阵大笑。“你绝对应该见见Sam。我打赌你俩都是那种会给老师送苹果的家伙。”  
“为什么我要给老师带水果？”  
“我……我其实也不知道为什么。但是爱好应该是好玩的东西。学习一长串动词什么的可不好玩。”  
“你经常做什么好玩的事？”  
“这是个陷阱问题吗？”  
“不是，我只是真的好奇罢了。”Dean不得不真的努力去找答案这一点让他觉得有点尴尬。他从来都不喜欢填写表格上的“兴趣爱好”那一栏，因为一旦你不得不排除掉“给小孩做保姆”以及“开枪”这几项的话，他就完全不知道自己还能填写什么了。在简历上填上“等候爸爸回家”看起来可不是什么好主意。  
“看电视吧，我猜。”Dean回答道。  
“那很……好玩吗？”Cas说话的语气就像Dean被迫说法语时一样。  
“冷静点， Spock(斯波克，星际迷航梗)。”Dean说，“又不说我还能出去打网球。”  
“车祸前你常去打网球吗？”  
他们已经走了预定路程的一半了，看护中心离镇子只有五分钟的路程，镇子并不大，但外出的话仍然会冒着很大的风险被别人看到。然而此刻，路上一辆车子也没有，没人会听到Dean的轮椅行驶在路面上发出的吱吱声。Dean两耳不闻路边声，只将双眼紧紧地盯着眼前的人行道，大脑专注地想着当前的对话。  
“打完球还会有力气上法庭吗？我可不像拉布拉多犬那么有精力，Cas。我唯一做的运动就是工作。”  
“FBI的工作吗？”  
“说实话，我在那里更多的是做书面工作，而不是打击罪犯。”Dean坦白道，“直到我后来开始跟老爸一起做事。”  
Dean以前从来没有跟Cas透漏过自己的工作细节，但此刻似乎是个很好的时机，Cas看起来也不介意听他说这些。  
“我还不知道你父亲是个FBI探员。”他说。  
“他差不多做了一辈子。妈妈死后，他几乎把全部精力都放在工作上了。他以前常说，如果能抓住在我家房子里放火的那家伙的话——我是说，你懂的……”Dean说。Cas知道Dean已经无父无母了，因此Dean觉得这点就没必要再详述了，“他可是那儿最好的探员。”  
“因此你就追随他的脚步？”  
“当然如此。”Dean说，“我和Sam还是小孩子的时候，他就跟我们详细解释了他的工作到底是干嘛的。有时他还会在监视的时候带上我们，跟我们介绍嫌疑犯的情况，甚至在他必须到离家很远的地方办大案的时候把我们接过去一段时间。这挺反常的，我知道，但他喜欢把一切掌握在自己手中。”  
“我觉得FBI不会喜欢这种做法的。”  
“操蛋的，他们当然不会喜欢。但幸运的是，我们躲过了大半。老爸很擅长隐藏痕迹，他总有办法让事情看起来完全遵守了章程——我甚至都不知道他使了什么办法让我俩能搭档一起工作。他本来想找Sammy一起搭档的，但你懂的，Sam更喜欢正统的法律。当Sam扔了个深水炸弹说他不打算参与家族事业的时候，老爸只好回头找了我。我可告诉你，我们父子俩可是一起经历过各种操蛋的事。”  
“继续讲。”Cas在Dean没有详述下去时提醒道。谈论这些他再也做不了的事情仿佛让Dean身处无数尖锐而冰冷的冰锥中，那些他曾经在狂欢派对上炫耀的历险故事此刻听起来更像是从探险故事上抄袭来的谎言。  
“那场车祸是个意外，”Dean说，回忆留给他的只余痛苦：再没有往昔的光辉岁月，再没有鲜花和掌声。只有痛苦是真实的。“我们当时在跟踪一个本不应该去追踪的嫌疑犯——一个超级犯罪大师。老爸决定自己一个人去监视——他对我说，“让我来解决，Dean-o，我来处理”。我当时并不赞同，最后，你知道的，他一直没回来。他还一直不接电话，我那时每天大概打二十多次他的电话。  
“最后我去找了Sammy，”Dean说。他们这会儿已经走到了马路的尽头，开始转入Dean能走的盲道上。那是一条平坦的黑色柏油路，Dean默不作声地盯着它研究，仿佛那上面涂写着生命的奥秘。“FBI当时并不知道我们在做什么，我也找不到人询问老爸的情况。因此，我去找Sam，我俩一起追踪老爸，但我们把事情搞砸了。嫌犯发现了我们，慌忙之下逃窜了。老爸很生气，他想知道我他妈觉得自己到底是何方神圣才敢这么鲁莽行事，他不明白我为什么要做这些蠢事，为什么我把Sam置于危险之中。我们在返程的路上一直争吵不断。我没看到对面有人开车驶了过来，那家伙开着一辆见鬼的大卡车，我没能看到他。”  
“那个你父亲在跟踪的嫌犯吗？”  
“是的，那个被我打草惊蛇的嫌犯。”Dean咬紧牙关说道。有一群小孩在盯着他看。  
“那人后来怎么样了？”  
“也死在那场车祸中了。我对他一点儿都不在意了。”  
有个小孩用手指着Dean，跟同伴嘀咕了些什么，俩人爆发出一阵大笑。Dean放在轮椅上的双手都变白了。他发现自己再也推动不了转轮了，一丝一毫都无法移动了。Cas几乎立即就发现了，他没有继续走下去，取而代之的是停在了Dean身边等待着。  
“慢慢来。”Cas对他说。Dean试图用手腕使力转动轮椅，试图做些什么。他的双手疼极了，它们今天一直都好好的，为什么此刻就不能发挥点作用？那些孩子可能都不满十岁——八岁，也许九岁，小孩总是会做蠢事，说蠢话刻薄话，那没什么的。  
“我不能。”Dean说，他几乎要无法呼吸了，说出的话也破碎不堪。太多了，他几乎要无法承受这一切了，世界仿佛无边无际，将他团团围住困在这里。他无处藏身，该死地他甚至都不能躲开这一切，拖着残废的双腿他再也无法逃跑了。他被定位了，暴露在这光天化日之下，呼吸越来越急促，喉咙里几乎喘不过气来，最终无法自抑地爆发出一声大咳，他一声接一声地咳嗽起来，他无法呼吸了，他无法……  
突然，一双眼睛出现在他眼前，一双蓝蓝的大睁着的眼睛紧紧地注视着自己。然后，一只温暖的手掌贴近了他的脖颈，还有一只手扶上了他的后背，Cas将他倾身拉了过去，直到他的头碰到了Cas的肩膀，前额被紧紧地压在Cas的衬衫上，下颚悬空着。  
“呼气。”Cas说，呼吸吹动着Dean的头发。  
“你他妈在做……”Dean试图挣脱开，又引起阵阵咳嗽。  
“身体前倾大口呼气是当前最有效的缓解方法——我敢肯定你也明白。”  
“别人会……”更多的咳嗽传来。  
“我不关心别人怎么想，也不关心他们怎么说。我只关心你，你这个无可救药的傻瓜。现在，呼气以防你呛着自己，而我也不用去跟Pamela解释你为什么死了。”  
Dean急速地呼吸，一连串的咳嗽爆发出来，他咳呀咳，直到最后终于可以平稳的呼吸起来。喉咙里的粘液随着咳嗽开始聚集在他的口腔里，又黏又恶心，但Dean仍然强迫自己将这些东西吞了下去。缓慢悠长的呼吸让他渐渐平静下来，身体也渐渐回复到了平时的状态，此时Dean才意识到Cas正用拇指温柔地摩挲着他的后颈，他羞愧地将上半身撤了回来。  
Cas几乎立马就收回了双手，但仍蹲在Dean面前问道，“你还好吗？”  
羞愧感紧紧地攥着Dean，以往那股熟悉的自厌自弃的情绪沉重地像磨损的厚毛毯一样重重地压在他身上。“送我回去吧。”他疲惫地说。  
Cas点了点头后站直了身体，“那我们就回去。”  
他们调头开始沿着来时的路线往回走。交谈的时机已经结束了，但显然Cas并未领会到这一点，“车祸事故前你还喜欢做什么？”  
Dean觉得自己仿佛被一拳重重地打在了胸口上，“你一定要这么做吗？”  
“做什么？”  
“跟我谈论车祸前的那些事就好像事故从未发生过一样？”Dean不知道自己为什么这么说。咳嗽傻了？恐慌发作？随便什么原因，他现在只想永远休眠下去，再也不用起来面对这一切。他想躲到空无一人的寂静小黑屋里，乞求用百叶窗将一切痛苦隔绝在外。  
“我想了解你以前喜欢做什么。至于……”  
“别，”Dean尖锐地打断他说，“我不想听到这些，好吗？我不想听到你体谅我对于我们刚刚谈话的敏感和抵触；也不想听到你完全理解我刚刚的恐慌发作，只是因为这是我很久以来第一次出门；更不想听到那些“刚刚发生的一切都不是我的错的”安慰话。我不想听这些借口。不要告诉我一切都很好，Cas，因为一切根本都不好。”  
Cas没有回应。Dean抬头看向Cas时才发现他似乎是在很认真的消化自己刚刚说的话。  
“好吧。”过了一会儿Cas终于说道，“是的，一切都很不好。我完全可以理解。但这并不意味着你下次就不能有进步。”  
Dean苦笑了起来，仿佛对Cas的回答感到难以置信——但Cas永远那么诚恳那么真挚。“那如果你错了呢？”Dean问道。  
“你什么意思？”  
“我说，如果你错了呢，Cas？也许我就是该死地可悲到根本无法走完一条街——那会怎么样？要是我下次根本不能做的更好怎么办？”  
“你可以的，”Cas平静地说，“并且你会怎么做。”  
仿佛一瞬间，Dean清晰地看到了他如今面临的抉择：看到有Castiel陪他一起站在人生的十字路口中央。  
Dean可以立即返回看护中心，将自己锁在房间了。他还可以拒绝Cas和Sam的探访，取消跟Benny还有Tessa的预约，将整个世界都隔绝在外，让曾经阳光在皮肤上跳跃的记忆慢慢演变成化石。当所有人都知道你悲催又痛苦，并且连你自己都已经完全放弃了所有希望，他们就会不再管你，对你放任自流——此时如果你真的不再为救赎自己而努力，那你当然也就不用再去收获和体会更多失望和挫败。你很容易就能将自己埋葬在痛苦和绝望的坟墓里，并且不再尝试去挣扎；当人生的幕布拉开时，你更愿意贴着残疾的标签登台演出——因为这样做比努力克服老天降诸于你的灾难和缺陷容易多了，接受总是比反抗更容易；因为如果你想要学会游泳，那就必须先承认自己现在并不会游泳。  
然而，没人仅凭盯着海水看就能让一条康庄大道从天而降将你带离海岛，脱离困境。  
这就跟之前Cas诱哄他上当黏复活节彩蛋篮子那件事一样，Cas又在诱惑他去做那些对其他人来说毫不费力的小事——然而Dean不是其他人，这些事对他来说一点儿也不容易。如果他同意了Cas的再次出门的建议，如果他开始尝试跟人交流，并且学着去微笑的话，那他无疑给自己选择了一条困难重重的充满艰辛的道路。他不敢让自己相信自己值得更好的生活。  
如果他说服自己这一切都是为了Cas或者Sam，才去强迫自己前进的话，事情无疑会容易一些。但Dean不可能永远靠这种想法前进下去。他不能仅仅因为Cas的期望，或者只是为了减轻Sam的担忧就去做出这些改变，这种想法无疑只是掩耳盗铃的逃避罢了。Dean必须自己选择要走的道路和前进的方向——他可以选择在前进道路上帮他加油给他鼓励的人陪同自己，但他不能任凭自己被别人强迫着做出抉择。  
想想从前的日子。  
在那些被称为“过去”的时光里，Dean的领导曾经告诉过他——在一个烂到无论你坐的离厕所多远都能闻到尿骚味儿的破烂酒吧里——他们部门为拥有全美国最好的探员而被其他部门羡慕嫉妒恨。Dean一开始以为那人说的是自己父亲，但他在听到Dean提起父亲时打断他道，  
“我说的不是John Winchester，”他说，“我说的那个人是你。”  
Dean一直想做好自己的工作，并且他也的确做到了。他曾经那么擅长做自己在FBI的工作，并且去他妈的——即使他现在再也不能从事那份工作了，但谁也不能夺走他曾经取得的成就。他曾明确地知道自己想要什么，并且为之而努力，最终他也得到了自己想要的——因为那才是他会做的事，他就是那样的人。Dean Winchester从来不对困难说“不”；Dean Winchester只会对着困难痞笑着说：“我喜欢挑战。”  
两人终于回到了看护中心门口，Dean可以透过玻璃大门看到Pamela的身影，还听到身后有一辆车在朝他驶来，但他不去管这些。他试图忽视掉所有一切，但仍有个句子似乎无论如何都无法摆脱掉——那个在他独自一人时总是浮现在脑海中的话语，那个在他有所期待渴求希望时总是回响在耳边的话语。  
“Dean？”Cas问道。  
想想从前的日子。  
“明天你再过来，”Dean说，“我们再试一次。”


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
Cas开始每天都来探访——通常是每天下班后来一个小时左右，但在他不用上班的日子里，Cas总是一早就来，然后直到晚上护工礼貌地提醒他注意探访时间后才肯离开。他甚至都成功地说服了食堂工作人员让他能在食堂用餐——尽管大多数时候他仍然倾向于自带午饭。Cas并不擅长做饭，但他也不愿意总是免费享用看护中心提供的食物，而食堂的大厨Missouri又拒绝收他午餐费。  
Dean每隔一晚就会出来跟其他人一起吃晚餐。即使是在他的双手状态糟糕的时候，他也不再拒绝吃饭了；而在那些他的双手状态糟糕到极点的日子里，他则会喝些难喝死了的功能饮料代替。他再也没有拒绝或省略掉哪怕一顿饭，大多数日子里，他甚至能做到十点钟前就起床。当然有些时候，做这些事一点儿也不容易，甚至恼人极了，但他总能从中找出些快乐。跟Jo待在一起总能让他心情愉悦起来，他也觉得自己变得比以前越来越有活力了，但目前摆在他面前的问题是：他无处可去。  
有一天晚上，他跟Sam在电话里谈到了这些——他现在每周跟Sam通好几次电话，有时是他主动打给Sam，有时是Sam打给他。  
“我快无聊死了，”Dean抱怨道。不开心对他来说简直是项全职工作，目前给自己找点乐子打发时间而不是整天自怨自艾的事业进行的并不顺利。“我房间里的电视不太好使，而每次我去休息室看电视，都只会发现Ava在看见鬼的蛋糕美食秀。你知道我甚至知道‘中空花形烤盘’是个什么鬼玩意吗？谁他妈需要知道这个啊？”  
“见鬼的‘中空花形烤盘’[8]又是个什么玩意？”  
“我谢谢您嘞。”  
Dean很快就忘了这次对话，因此当Sam在第二天早上提着一包东西出现在门口的时候，他着实吃了一惊。  
“你无聊了？”Sam招呼他道，“读点书好了。”  
他将手提包里的东西一股脑倾倒在Dean的床上，十几本书倾泻而出，有几本甚至还从床上滚了下去。  
“谢啦，赫敏同学。”Dean嘟囔道，伸手拿起了其中一本，“说真的，Sam，冯内古特[9]的书？我十九岁以后就不再读这些了。”  
“那又如何？”Sam耸了耸肩，“也许这只是表示你早就忘了读过的内容。”  
“这本又是什么？”Dean指着一本不熟悉的封面问。  
“这本是我最喜欢的。”Sam弯腰捡起掉落在地板上的那本书说道。  
“这本封面上可没画个可爱的小马（pony）。”  
Sam想也没想就用手中的书拍在了Dean的胳膊上。当他意识到自己刚刚做了什么的时候，他一下子就僵住了，双目惊恐地大睁着。气氛似乎突然紧张了起来，直到Dean翻了个白眼。  
“我还是能承受得住拍打的，好吧？”Dean说，“你还没有强壮到那种地步好吗，神奇小子。”  
“Jerk。”Sam嘟囔道，不自在地笑了起来。在这之后，他又待了一个半钟头才离开。  
几天之后，Dean假装不情不愿地打电话特意谢谢他提供的这些书。  
“你现在在读哪一本？”Sam问。  
“额，我今天在读第三本了。”  
“真是见鬼了，Dean？”Sam笑了起来。  
“我能说什么？”Dean在电话另一头也笑了起来，“我可是美丽和智慧的化身（I got the brains and the beauty）。”  
“还兼具谦虚的美德。”Sam打趣道，“如果你想的话，我下周还可以多带些书过来。”  
“当然可以，”Dean说，“我需要付你钱吗？”  
“不用，这些都是我和Jess的书，可能有些还是你的。它们又不用花钱。”  
“好极了。”Dean说。就这样，Sam的探视时间又跟过去一样变成了每周一次，就好像一切从没变过一样。  
[8]：bundt cake pan，中空花形烤盘。详细图片样式可见：http://cn.bing.com/images/search?q=bundt%20cake%20pan&FORM=BDCN16&id=ED4B698134BA16D48340BA840F36A76F307CDA29  
[9]：冯内古特（又译冯内果、冯尼格）（Kurt Vonnegut，Jr.，1922年11月11日－2007年4月11日），美国作家，黑色幽默文学代表人物之一。他的《第五号屠宰场》被誉为是20世纪美国评等最优的小说之一，还有《猫的摇篮》和《王牌战将》都是脍炙人口的作品。  
________________________________________

八月一天天地过去了。理疗令人心烦地进程缓慢，但Benny似乎从见证Dean抓狂的过程中得到了一丝奇特的乐趣。  
“你必须释放自己的愤怒，Dean。”他曾说，“你必须将它投入到现在的复建活动中去。”  
“那打断你的鼻梁会奏效吗？”Dean恼怒地回应。Benny让他做什么见鬼的“手部运动”——那简直就是从该死的地狱第三层里发明的戏码。对Dean来说，说服他那些根本不听话的手指头去按压下对应的按钮可一点儿都不有趣。  
“要我说，”Benny提议道，“如果你能康复到能打出男人气的一拳的时候，我会让你揍我一下作为奖励的。”  
“你还真是懂得如何激励我啊。”Dean说，但他知道自己不会真的这么做的。现在就开始期待突飞猛进的改变还为时尚早，但每次做这些傻得要死的训练都让他渐渐感到越来越顺手。有史以来第一次，对自己的身体怒其不争的情绪居然适得其反地起到了积极的作用，这让他对此心怀感激。再说，Benny是个好人，他可不会把怒火发在那家伙身上。  
Dean仍然不愿跟Tessa做过多的深入交谈，每一次当她试图从Dean口中掏出更多信息都好似在划开一道道鲜血淋漓的伤口——Dean知道这也是为了他好。他仍然对Cas讲述过去的事情，而现在这些开始变得不再像过去那样难以启齿，甚至会让他产生一股解脱般的快感。此前，谈论这些只会让他自己置于愤恨和痛苦的狂风暴雨中，任何试图打破他躯壳的行为都只会造成一场无法控制的爆炸，让他遍体鳞伤直至粉身碎骨。然而如今知道自己可以随时跟Tessa倾诉，就好比是排空注射器里的空气一样安全。  
Dean跟Cas每周都会去几次镇上，尽管他们从不在同一个地方停留两次，也不会试图跟其他人交谈。Dean知道Cas想去咖啡馆或者路边饭馆，但想到要跟一群陌生人待在一起那么长时间还是让他浑身不自在。然而Cas毕竟是Cas，他总有别的办法。  
“我们应该先从安全点儿的地方开始。”他提议道，“一些安静点的地方。也许Sam的家可以？”  
“不了。”‘嗨，Jess，我是你未婚夫的哥哥，那个你曾在车祸后见到的浑身是血的家伙。旁边这个是我最好的朋友兼私人志愿者护工。我是来欺负你未婚夫一个钟头的，并且还会在你的地毯上留下轮椅的印记。你家电视在哪儿？’Dean越来越擅长应付尴尬，但就连他也是有底线的。  
“去我家怎么样？”Cas提议。  
Dean回头看了看他，“你说真的？”  
“当然是，”Cas耸了耸肩，“我住的离这儿又不远。交通安排不会太麻烦的。”  
“我得承认，我对于你每天待不了多长时间的百万富翁家的毫宅还是很感兴趣的。”那是Cas从家人那儿接受的为数不多的礼物之一——它从来都不是Cas喜欢的地方，他总是尽可能地避免待在那儿。  
“不是豪宅，”Cas说，“它……的确很大，但除此之外，没什么特别的。”  
“无所谓，”Dean耸耸肩，“好的，我会去的，我猜。”  
Cas眯着眼睛看了看他，“我不确定你能否表现的热情点儿。”  
“耶。”Dean皮笑肉不笑地表示。Cas轻笑了起来。  
“我还需要通知工作人员知晓。”他说道，“我现在就去问。今天谁是护工负责人？”  
“额，Lilith。”Dean开始怀疑现在改主意是否还来得及。  
________________________________________  
“我不会坐进那玩意儿里的。”Dean惊恐地说道。  
“一切都还好吗？”Cas关切地问。  
“一点儿都不好，”Dean强调道，“你的车实在是太糟糕了。”  
Cas翻了个白眼，“坐进车里，Dean。”  
“伙计，它太可怕了。”Dean将轮椅靠近车座时抱怨道，“说真的，它实在是糟糕透了。”  
“是的，你第一次这么说时我就听见了。”  
“我……我们还没说完呢。”Dean提醒道，将轮椅移的更近了些，并且拉上了刹车闸。他只用过一两回手闸，上次用还只是不久之前。他得万分小心才行。  
Dean往前挪了挪身子，坐到了轮椅边上。他用手抱起了左腿，吃力地将它放到了车里，之后对左腿也做了同样的动作，直到双脚都被放到了副驾座位下。他一只手撑在轮椅上，另一手抓住了副驾座椅，慢慢地将身体移了过去。整个过程他都显得笨手笨脚，但总算成功了。  
“做的不错。”Ruby在他身后喊道。  
“咬我啊。”Dean喊了回去。他从副驾上伸出手想要将轮椅折叠起来，该死的，他都一年多没做过这种事了。“嗨，Ruby，怎么把轮子收起来？”  
“那是你的轮椅，天才小子，不是我的。”尽管这样说，她还是朝这边走了过来。  
“我不需要你帮忙。”Dean抗议道。Ruby停住了脚步，重重地叹了口气。  
“那你干嘛问我？”  
“只是为了让你觉得自己有点儿用罢了。”  
“你对我还真是太好了啊。”  
“试着把它推进去扭一扭，”Cas建议道，“Anna的轮椅就是这么操作的。”  
Cas站在车子前面，他明智地没有扑过来帮忙。如果说Dean最讨厌什么的话——甚至比轮椅还有该死的蛋糕美食秀还讨厌——那就是让别人动他的轮椅。Dean用力扭动着轮椅，终于让车轮松动了起来。他将轮椅拉到了腿边，大拇指朝上给自己的机智点了个赞。“我该拿这东西怎么办？”  
“放到后座？”Cas提议，“座椅是可以朝前折叠的。”  
折叠座椅对于放置轮椅来说实在是便利极了，这一点Cas几乎是可以肯定的。Dean猜Cas买这辆车可能是跟Anna的事故有关，这种设计十分有用，但Dean可不会放过嘲笑Cas的机会。  
“你干嘛非要买辆绿色的车子？”Dean在Cas关上驾驶室车门时问。  
“绿色怎么了？”  
“没什么大不了，除非你是喝的醉醺醺了，并且是在爱尔兰买的车（爱尔兰人超级喜欢绿色，3月17日的圣帕特里克节St. Patrick's Day也叫爱尔兰绿色节）。你不能把自己的车漆成绿色！”  
“我没漆它。我买的时候就是绿色的。”  
“那你也不能买绿色的车子啊。”  
“它能让我……”  
“求你别说它能让你从A地达到B地，”Dean几乎是半恳求地说，“你知道我有多讨厌别人怎么说吗？那就好比是在说‘我穿了麻袋代替衣服是因为它能让我保暖’。如果人们在乎自己穿什么、吃什么、住什么，那他们就必须也给自己的车子相应的尊重。”  
“你说完了吗？”  
“没有。这车的悬架糟透了，方向盘也糟透了……”  
“又不是你在开车。”  
“你伤透了我的心，Cas。”  
“它就是辆车而已。”Cas无奈地说道，“它大部分时间都能正常工作——除此之外你还期待它能做什么？”Dean没有作答，Cas扭头看了看他，“Dean？”  
“抱歉，我只是在思考你上一句话到底有多少错误之处？”  
Dean确定Cas一定是在用西班牙语小声地嘟囔着什么，并且他也相当确信那绝对不是什么好话。  
“你喜欢驾驶这东西吗？”Dean问道。Cas稍稍转动了方向盘，Dean不由随着惯性侧倾着身子，车子在拐弯处发出刺耳的声音，仿佛有条过于激动的狗在大声嚎叫。  
“并没有，”Cas最终坦承道，“我一直打算买辆新的，但我对车子了解不多。”  
“那么，我的朋友，你可算走运找对人啦。”Dean说，“给我个预算，再给我一本杂志，我就能让你所有的美梦成真。好吧，是有关车的美梦。不包括别的。”  
“你喜欢车子？”  
“谁能不喜欢车子啊？”Dean说，“我以前开的可是最漂亮的67年的Impala。说真的，Cas，每个人只要看她一眼就会被她迷倒。你知道特洛伊的海伦吧？那辆车就是‘特洛伊的雪佛兰’！”  
“Sam会很自豪的。”Cas小声说道。（Impala现在归Sam开）  
Cas的家只有十分钟的车程，当他们将车转入私家车道的时候，Dean唯一能做的就是让自己的下巴别掉下来。  
“Dude，”他情不自禁地说。  
“只是个房子罢了。”  
“是啊，鲸鱼也只是鱼罢了。”  
“鲸鱼是哺乳动物。”  
“谢谢你啦，无所不知动物星球频道。”  
“这房子也没有多大啊。”Cas停车时反驳道。  
“有几间卧室？”  
“三间。”  
“那就很大。”  
“三间并不算多。”  
“对于一个单身男人来说算多了。”  
“那，”Cas把车钥匙放到衣兜里，并拿出房门钥匙打开了门，“就是两件毫不相关的事了。”  
Dean试图打开折叠着的轮椅，边咕哝抱怨着边用力抽出车轮，但直到第三次才终于成功。他现在用的轮椅并不那么好——它一点儿都不舒服，因此Dean总是尽量避免在轮椅上坐太长时间。更糟的是，左边的车轮有时还会在行驶过程中突然罢工，运转不畅。Dean甚至都不记得自己是什么时候买的轮椅，似乎是Sam或者Jess还有医生负责处理这种事，他从没向他们提过轮椅罢工的事，对他来说，承认这点似乎意味着自己不得不面对要永远坐在轮椅上的事实。  
Cas家的车道还挺长，幸运的是，大门口并没有台阶。Cas打开前门后站在一边，示意Dean进去。通常情况下，Dean都会担心玄关太小，容不下轮椅通过，但他怀疑自己在这里根本不用担心这种问题。Cas带他来到了客厅，Dean谨慎地注意让轮椅不要剐蹭到门框。  
“你想喝点什么吗？”Cas问。Dean瞥了一眼白色的地毯然后决定不喝任何饮料。Cas去给自己准备咖啡了，Dean在脑海中提醒自己不要去碰这里的任何东西——实际上，应该提醒自己不要在任何家具边上呼吸。一瞬间，他开始怀疑自己之前怎么会蠢到觉得在公共场所会比在这里更不自在——仅仅是待在这儿就让他觉得自己已经在污染这里了。  
话虽这么说，这里似乎又根本没有什么好破坏的。房子很漂亮，当然也很贵，这一点儿是显而易见的，但它简直就像是Bed, Bath and Beyond[10]家具店的样板间。房间墙上没有挂一副画，架子上也没有一张照片，这里的一切都是冷峻的白色。旁边有个DVD收集架，但几乎是半空的，仅有的东西上还布满薄薄的一层灰尘。  
“就像我以前说的，”Cas端着一杯冒着蒸汽的马克杯出现在客厅里说道，“我并不常在家。”  
“为什么？”Dean问，“你在这儿有个漂亮的大宅。”  
Cas自己都不相信这话，他坐在Dean旁边的椅子上说道，“只是够大而已。”  
“你可是有很大的活动空间了是吧？”  
“太多了。”Cas说，声音太轻了，Dean几乎都以为自己听错了。Anna的名字在空气中徘徊，没人真的说出口，但每个人心里都清楚。Dean开始后悔自己刚刚没要饮料，那样就可以有不用开口的借口了。  
“你在做什么？”Cas疑惑地问。  
“什么？”Dean下意识地问。Cas朝他的双手点头示意了下，Dean才反应过来他在说什么。  
“没什么，”他说，抽出活动的双手掌心朝下放在轮椅扶手上，“只是些愚蠢的理疗活动罢了。Benny让我抽空就多做些恢复运动。”  
那是个相当简单的运动：将手指一根接一根地掰向大拇指——但在那些抽搐和痉挛的厉害的糟糕状态下，这些可就一点儿都不简单了，实际上简直会疼得要死。今天是个状态还不错的好日子，Dean做了太多次这些活动了，以至于他几乎是下意识地就练习了起来。  
“看起来跟手语很像。”Cas评价道。  
“我忘了你还学过手语。”Dean说，“怎么，带词句的语言还不够你学的吗？”  
“我喜欢不同种类的交流方式，口头的还有别的。”Cas平静地说。  
“手语难学吗？”  
“并没有，”Cas说，“我很乐于教你。”  
“额，”Dean边说边又重新做起了刚刚的复建活动，“也许以后吧。”  
“理疗进行的怎么样了？”Cas问。Dean几乎要脱口而出“糟透了”，但成功阻止了自己。  
“还不算太糟。”他勉强承认道。  
“我猜那已经是个很高的评价了，鉴于它是从你嘴里说出来的。”  
“怎么，你是说我不常给人带去欢乐和喜悦的消息吗？”Dean假装被冒犯到。  
Cas似乎有点儿不知所措，“我……不知道该怎么回应你刚刚说的话。”他最终回答道。Dean忍不住笑了起来。  
“你很有意思，你知道吧？”他不禁摇着头打趣道。“你和你的豪宅，还有你糟糕的汽车品味。”  
“我猜永不了多久你就会开始又来嘲笑我的车。”Cas笑着说，“稍等片刻。”  
没过一分钟Cas就回来了，手里拿着一台笔记本电脑。他将其放在一旁的桌子上并插上了鼠标。Dean一时有点儿摸不着头脑，但他见鬼地可不准备开口询问。  
“我没有汽车杂志。”Cas说道，Dean花了一会儿功夫才明白他在说什么。他转动轮椅移动了过去，将这个信息小心地记在了脑海里。  
“第一件事，”Dean说，移动轮椅来到了笔电前面。桌子有点儿高，但还没有离谱到让他够不着。“我们先来谈谈价格预算。”  
Cas顿了顿，“我没太多钱。”  
Dean怀疑地看了看他，Cas则歪着头一脸茫然，Dean意有所指地环视了一圈儿房间。  
“我父亲有很多钱，”Cas告诉他，在Dean身边坐了下来，“我父亲买了这所房子。我不准备再问他要辆车。”  
“那我们就得仔细考虑税务问题了。”Dean说，“我能应付的过来。再说，你还能从卖掉车道上那个简直侮辱汽车动力学的家伙上拿到点儿优惠。”  
“我们什么时候说要卖掉我的车了？”  
“我们什么时候说不卖了？”Dean说着打开了搜索页面。他已经很久很使用过电脑了，操作鼠标可不是件容易的事，但他还能应付得过来。然而打字，那就是……另一件有意思的事了。他不得不移动整个手掌才能用手指按压下键盘上的按键，动作笨拙得就像个六岁的小孩手忙脚乱地弹钢琴。但Cas似乎并未注意到他的窘况。  
“你似乎，”Cas假装烦恼地抱怨道，“一点儿也不信任我的汽车品味。”  
“还用说吗，”Dean说，成功地点击了“搜索”按钮，“自动档车还是手动档车？”  
“手动档。”  
“干得好，”Dean赞许地说道，点进了一个链接页面，“能更好地操作。你想讨论下马力吗？”  
“一点儿也不。”  
“你对车子究竟了解多少？”Dean转头看着他问。Cas踌躇起来。  
“车子……有车轮，”他说，“通常，有四个轮子。”  
“有人得通知Top Gear我们给它找了个新嘉宾，”Dean小声嘟囔道。Cas不解地皱了皱眉。“那是档汽车节目，”Dean补充道，“你应该去看看。”  
“好吧，是的。不，我根本不知道那是什么。”Cas说道，听起来可怜兮兮的，Dean忍不住笑起来——他们俩现在终于来到了他的地盘。  
“那样的话，”Dean说，“我知道我们接下来的几个小时应该干什么了。”  
[10] Bed Bath and Beyond是美国地区专门为顾客提供床上用品，卧室寝具，浴室用品，以及孩童产品，厨房用品，饭厅用品等综合的家居产品专门品牌。  
________________________________________  
等到Dean第三次来Cas家时，Cas的那辆车明显识破了Dean的意图，那东西选择了罢工以示抗议。  
“车里肯定还有油。”Cas第四次这么强调时，Dean总算是知道了这或许是在车子启动不了时Cas唯一知道要检查的东西了。  
“老兄，你绑架了我。”Dean说。  
“我没打算这么做的，”Cas紧张地回应道。现在已经是傍晚6点28分了，他们可是向Lilith保证了6点半就得送Dean回去的。没人乐于惹Lilith生气。  
“喔，Cas，冷静下来。”Dean说，“再打一次火。”  
“不会有用……”  
“Cas。”  
伴随着一声叹息，Cas死马当活马医地拧了下启动器，Dean仔细地听着启动声音。  
“一点儿反应都没有。”Cas说。  
“就是啊。”  
Cas又重重地叹了口气，绝望地说道，“你没想到会出现这种状况吧。”  
“我在想办法了。”Dean说。  
距离Dean第一次来Cas家已经过去一个礼拜左右了，在这段时间里，他又让Sam给他带来了一大堆汽车杂志。Dean每次来都会抓紧时间使用Cas的笔电，但花大量时间给Cas传授汽车知识也就意味着留给他上网检索的时间不多了。Cas努力去消化那些信息，但显然他跟汽车知识不对盘。Dean无法对此生气，毕竟Cas也教了他四遍美国手语字母表，他可仍然只能记到字母“H”。  
“汽车打火的时候是应该发出声音的，”Dean说，“但刚才，你的车就像修道院里的老鼠一样不出声。这表示问题一定是出在电瓶线上。”  
“电瓶线？”Cas疑惑地问。  
“就是电瓶线的问题。”Dean点点头，“我能教你怎么检查。”  
Cas的表情就好像Dean在建议他用餐叉做心脏手术一样，“听起来可不是什么好主意。”  
“有点儿信心，”Dean说着伸手在Cas肩膀上拍了拍。  
“我对你有信心。”Cas说——尽管听上去更像是个消极的抗议，但这话仍然让Dean的心脏不受控制地乱跳了一拍，就像是个青春期少女突然发现有个可爱的男生正盯着自己的鞋子看似得。“我是对自己的能力没信心。”  
“什么？”Dean仿佛听到了什么难以置信的话似得问道，“别这样，Cas。你可是我认识的人里最聪明的一个了。”  
“翻译西班牙语可没教会我给车子换电瓶线。”Cas小声嘟囔道。  
“不是换电瓶线，”Dean用他最好的“加油打气”声音说，“也许你得换个线，但现在你只需要去检查一下。很简单的。我说真的，你能做到的。”看到Cas露出绝望的表情时他又补充说道。  
五分钟之后他终于下了车重新坐上了轮椅，看着一旁的Cas小心翼翼地盯着发动机仿佛那玩意儿会突然跳起来咬他一口似得。  
“好吧，现在你需要拧松螺帽。”Dean鼓励地他道。  
“我该往哪边拧？”  
“左边。”Dean不假思索地说。他将“左紧右松”的规则牢记在心，就像绝大多数孩子铭记童谣的方式一样。Cas像对待邪恶的模拟手术游戏似得万分小心地操作起来，时刻警惕着操作失误的蜂鸣声，万幸的是他还是顺利做好了这件事。  
“所以，线路都已经老化的该进坟墓了。”Dean说，“说真的，老兄，如果你还坚持不卖掉这鬼玩意儿的话我就要狠狠地敲打你了。”  
“我还是不确定……”  
“不说了，”Dean打断道，“现在，我们需要快点儿清理下线路终端。你有钢丝刷吗？或者有电线清洁球吗？”  
Cas的表情仿佛在告诉Dean问他要个圣杯或许还更现实点。Dean不得不降低了要求。  
“你有牙刷吗？”  
“有。”这次Cas信心满满地说。  
“小苏打呢？”  
“什么？”  
“让我高兴一下吧。”  
“是的，我想我应该会有。”  
“太好了。”Dean高兴地说。但当他扭头看向Cas的时候，才发现Cas僵硬得仿佛是纸板人偶一样。Dean忍不住笑了起来。  
“别那么紧张，”他说，“目前看来你做的还不错。”  
“你还需要我去做些什么？”Cas小心地问道。  
“我们，”Dean强调道，“要一起修理你的车子。”  
尽管Dean十分不喜欢那辆破玩意儿，但当十五分钟后他们终于驶离车道的时候，Dean还是忍不住感到一股奇怪的兴奋劲儿。Cas刚才看向他仿佛他刚刚将水神奇地变成了红酒——好吧，那也让他忍不住自豪。  
________________________________________  
九月的第一周里，Cas终于不情不愿地同意了更换车子的电瓶线。Dean对此满意极了，但Cas可就不了。  
“你上次就做的很好啊。”Dean提醒他道。Cas像个跟旧敌狭路相逢的牛仔似得斜视着发动机。  
“那可不代表我这次也能做的好。”Cas咕哝道。他在打开引擎盖后暂停了动作，歪着头疑惑地看着里面的东西。  
“你没事吧？”  
“那就是火花塞吗？”他指着里面的东西问道。Dean倾身看了过去。  
“苍天那个大地呀，是滴！”Dean欢呼道。Cas那常见的迷茫的脸上此时也忍不住布满了奇异的喜悦之色。  
“那火花塞是用来干什么的？”Dean进一步提问道。  
“……它能制造火花？”  
“就知道你会这么说。”Dean无可奈何地承认，但这仍不能阻止他继续乐观下去。“不说这个了，还是回到电瓶线的事吧。”他已经事先检查过Cas买的工具了，确信自己能应付任何可能发生的“Cas搞糟一切”的状况。当然，这并不意味着他就会让这种状况发生，Dean深知没什么比在做事时被人盯着看并且随时准备挑错更让人压力山大的了。Dean的汽车知识大部分可都来源于父亲。  
“你确定这……”Cas转头面向Dean说。  
“Cas，”Dean说，“相信我。”  
Cas叹了口气，仿佛Dean刚刚许下了什么跟他相关的诺言。Dean则骄傲地点了点头。  
“就是这样，”Dean鼓励道，“第一步就是切断电池。看到那个螺母了吗？你需要再次把它拧开，对，就是那样。好的，做的很好。看到了吧？你做的很好。”  
这比Dean以前的做法花了更多时间，但Cas一丝不苟地遵照他的指示操作了。过了一会儿，Dean手里就拿着两条脏兮兮的被严重腐蚀的旧电线了，Cas的车子也开始逐渐适应新换上的各种零件了。在整个操作过程中，Cas似乎一直面无表情地绷着脸，直到合上引擎盖后他才长舒了一口气。  
“你还好吗，钢铁侠Stark？”Dean问，Cas站直身体点了点头。  
“你是个很好的老师。”他坦承道。  
“你也是个不错的学生。”Dean耸耸肩，他不得不承认这让他感觉好极了。毕竟，他的两只手今天一整天都疼得要死，他很感激有什么事情能让自己暂时转移下注意力。  
“我需要换件T恤。”Cas看着身上的油污皱了皱眉。Dean的思想忍不住往不得体的下流地方乱飘。  
“没问题。”Dean说，“我能用你的笔电吧？”  
“当然可以，”Cas说，“我马上就回来。”  
他们一直待在车库，Dean十分庆幸这儿跟Cas其他底层的房间都处在同一个平面上，这就让Dean不用费力地移着轮椅爬上爬下了。他在Cas离开后仍然花了几分钟待在车库里——给新换的电瓶线做了个二次检查，一切都近乎完美，这让一股油然而生的自豪之情在Dean胸腔炸裂开来。当然，不能亲自上阵还是让他觉得遗憾，但他仍然为Cas的进步感到高兴。这感觉起来并不像是在指使Cas替他做事，更新是在教导Cas怎么去做。似乎谁去干活并不重要。  
Dean好脾气地拍了拍车子，“我一定要把你卖个好价钱。”他在离开前说。  
他不清楚一切是怎么发生的，他唯一记得的就是自己的轮椅撞上了Cas用来放工具箱的那张单薄的小桌子。一切就像是慢动作回放在他眼前：工具箱从桌上掉落下来，里面的各种工具争先恐后地散落在Dean周围。此时此刻，即使是在这种时候，Dean仍然本能地想要用双腿站起来逃开，而不是转动轮椅躲避。  
“我草！”当一把螺丝起子擦过他手腕上的时候，Dean忍不住叫了起来。“我草，我草草草，”他发出一连串的诅咒，但仍然弯下身子开始捡起四处散落的东西。几乎所有的工具都避开了Dean和他的轮椅，或者从轮椅上弹开，所幸没什么东西直接砸在他身上。但这一切都不能阻止他觉得自己蠢透了，他窘迫地听着身后Cas慌乱的脚步声。  
“没什么事，”Dean在Cas开口前抢先说道，“我跟个傻蛋似得撞上了桌子而已。”  
“你还好吗？”Cas关切的问。  
“还好，”Dean将一把扳手放到工具箱里说道，“应该没损坏什么东西。我很抱歉，伙计。”  
“那没什么大不了的，”Cas说，“桌子——”  
“Cas？”听到Cas突然止住了声音后Dean疑惑地问。他试图说个什么俏皮话——那种人们在不知所措的情况下尝试的救场行动，但Cas却突然抬步冲了过来，蹲下身体用手抚摸着他的右小腿。  
“伙计，发生了什么？”Dean叫到，下意识地就去推开Cas。  
“你的腿在淌血。”Cas说，他的声音听起来急切却又试图假装平稳。  
“你在说什么，淌血？”  
“可能是被什么割伤了。你有手帕吗？”  
“谁他妈会带手帕啊？”他烦躁地说，“你能——”  
Cas松开了双手，它们已经被染得血红。Dean张大了双眼看着不知怎的竟被他忽略掉的一切：裤子上的划口，不断溢出的鲜血，地板上不停滴落的血滴。Cas匆忙离开后又带着干净的布料返回，随后将干布塞到了Dean手里。Dean弯腰用布按紧了伤口，双手紧紧地扣在小腿上。  
“你需要清洗伤口，”Cas说，“我有个可拆卸的淋浴头可以用。”  
“没事的，这没什么大不了的。”  
“不，败血症会是。我都不记得自己上次清洗这些工具是什么时候了。去清洗伤口，Dean。”说实在的，Dean猜“我借走了你们的病人，现在把他带着败血症送回来”的借口对看护中心并不好使。他单手凑合着按压着伤口，但从布巾下不断流出的鲜血来看，这样做并不会有多大帮助。  
“我不能单手操作轮椅。”Dean说。  
“那就让我帮你推。”  
“我刚刚居然还天真地以为事情不可能更糟了。”Dean咕哝道，但仍然伸手别别扭扭地松开了手闸，“你还等什么？”他扭头看着Cas说。  
Cas接手后开始推着轮椅往外走，他很擅长操作轮椅，同时Dean也尽力不让血滴污染了地毯。他曾开玩笑戏谑Cas居然把卫生间装在卧室楼下（“伙计，你有个上下颠倒的家”），但现在他不得不感激Cas的先见之明。他早已经学会尽量让自己置身事外，不再显露一丝感情，但此时，失望、羞愧和愤怒仍然从他紧闭的心门里挣扎着倾泻了出来，仿佛在一起张牙舞爪地桀桀宣示着自己的胜利。有句话是怎么说的来着，对于那些处境尴尬的人来说，在躲闪不及的暴风雨里再添一瓢水又有什么区别呢？  
Cas将轮椅推到了淋浴头旁边，“还在流血吗？”  
Dean扯掉了止血毛巾以便检查伤口，“比刚刚流的少了。”  
Cas倾身取下了淋浴头，“你能把裤腿卷起来吗？”他问，“Dean？”  
“走神儿了，”Dean咕哝道，“抱歉。”他弯腰脱掉了鞋袜，将其一股脑儿地丢到身后，之后丝毫不温柔地卷起了被鲜血浸透了的裤腿，忽略掉一旁的Cas因他的粗暴动作而激起的一丝颤栗。Dean挪到了轮椅座位边缘，伸出双手抱起受伤的腿尽力往外伸去。  
Cas将淋浴头递给了他，又伸手拧开了阀门，水流冲出来撞到了地上和墙上。“我来帮你撑着腿，”Cas说，“我不觉得弄湿你的轮椅是什么好主意。”  
说实话，Dean他妈的一点儿都不在乎自己的轮椅会怎么样，但他此时并不愿多说什么，因此任由Cas做了他想做的事情。Cas伸出一只手小心地握住了Dean的脚踝，另一只手则托住了他的膝盖，然后轻轻地抻直了他的腿。Dean倾身抓住淋浴头对准了腿上的伤口，暗红色的水流打着旋儿流进了排水口。  
有史以来第一次，Dean开始好奇Sam和Jess以往都是如何清理掉他洒落在浴室地板上的血迹的。那些久远的记忆模糊地好似被掩藏在抽屉深处的满是褶皱的旧照片。Dean都已经记不清一切是怎么急速地发生的。他先是割破了自己的左臂，之后又试图去割破了右臂，血水顺着他的身体流到了双腿上，浸透了身下的轮椅，又滴落到了浴室的瓷砖上。那疼极了，该死地疼极了，但他还是一刀刀的割了下去，直到双手因为浸满了鲜血而开始拿着刀子打滑，直到他再也睁不开双眼，直到刀片从他黏腻的指缝间滑落下去。  
到处都是红色——鲜亮的动脉血的颜色，那种让你觉得在现实生活里根本不应该出现的颜色，那种让你觉得根不应该待在身体之外的颜色。到处都是鲜血，那么多，比他以往在任何地方见到的都要多——他可是曾个见鬼的FBI探员啊！鲜血争先恐后地涌了出来，直到最后一刻，直到Sam踢开了浴室门，直到Dean失去了自己的意识。Dean害怕极了。  
Dean不记得自己再一次睁开眼睛看到Sam的时候到底在想些什么——太多的情绪需要处理，他已经找不出确切的词语来描述了，尤其是此刻穿过时间的蜿蜒的河流，再加上失血的状况——但有一点也许他可以确定的是，掩埋在那无尽的理不清的情绪的一角之下，一丝劫后重生的庆幸偷偷地冒了个头。  
“应该足够了。”Cas的话让Dean猝然回归了当下。Cas关掉了淋浴，走到Dean身边递给他一块毛巾。  
“我有绷带，但你要保证回去以后让Singer医生检查一下伤口。”Cas说着打开了橱柜搜寻起来。  
“好。”  
“我是认真的，Dean。”  
“我知道，”Dean粗声说道，“别管了，好吗？”  
Cas停下动作注视着他，Dean知道Cas在怀疑什么——此刻自己身上布满的不仅是血水，还有比身体伤害更加严重的东西在侵蚀着他。Cas转过身继续搜寻起来，之后他递给Dean一些自黏绷带和一个小小的一闪而过的微笑。这一次，Cas没有再说什么，而Dean愿意因此而爱他。  
Dean处理完后将裤脚褪到了原位，此时此刻他唯一想做的就是回到看护中心。Cas曾提出借给他一条干净的裤子替换，但穿上Cas衣物的想法让Dean的大脑有点儿过载，他拒绝了这个建议。等到两人开着车上路后，Cas才开口说起话来。  
“我有告诉过你我的第一辆车发生了什么吗？”  
Dean此刻并没有说任何俏皮话的心情，因此他只是朝Cas歪了歪头，等着他继续说下去。  
“把又痛又长的故事浓缩成一句话就是，”Cas说，“柴油车不烧汽油。”  
Dean慢了半拍才反应过来他说了什么，“告诉我你没有。”  
“相信我，我也希望自己没有。”  
“你那会儿多大？”  
“十八岁。直到一段时间后我才被允许开第二辆车。”  
“那我们最好保证你的新车是烧汽油的。”Dean说。  
“我不会卖掉这辆车的。”  
“绝对是汽油。”  
Cas瞪了他一眼。有那么一秒钟，Dean觉得自己好多了。虽然这种感觉没能持续多久，疼痛仍然附着在他的双手上，悲痛仍然像老熟人一样造访了他。两人之间一时默默无言，直到Dean开口打破了沉默。  
“我不在乎自己刚刚干了什么蠢事，”他说道。Dean并不蠢，谢谢各位——他知道如何识别拙劣蹩脚的逃避的借口，“我的意思是，我的确干了——但如果你的工具有所损坏，Cas，你必须告诉我，并且我发誓会付钱——”  
“是因为你的双腿感觉不到伤口吗？”Cas问，听起来仿佛只是在打探Dean最喜欢的电影是哪部，而不是在询问Dean身上潜在的心灵创伤。Cas，有着无尽到可笑的同情心的Cas，从来都不知道“圆滑”为何物。Dean不知道那是个缺陷还是上帝的赐福。  
“我猜是因为这个，”Cas在没有等到Dean的回答后说，“你知道这根本不是你的错对吧？”  
“不是这样的。是更……”Dean长呼一口气，他转头看向车窗外。  
“有些时候我觉得自己已经忘记了真实是什么感觉，”他对着车窗玻璃说，“忘记了属于这个世界是什么感觉。世界在另一边，而我在这一边。有时我已经不记得当这一边和另一边还是同一地方的时候是什么样子。”Dean停顿下来抹了把眼睛，“我不知道你是否明白，但——”  
“我明白，”Cas说，“我想。”  
Dean点了点头，不再期待更多。因此当Cas深吸一口气似乎有什么话要说的时候，Dean转过头向他看了过去。  
“无论如何，”Cas说，“如果你和‘这个世界’不在同一个地方，那么，我宁愿选择你。”  
Cas将视线从前方道路上移开，他看着Dean的眼睛，注视了他许久，久到Dean都要开始担心他们的车子会撞上什么东西了——但Dean似乎也无法移开自己的视线，因此他也没有什么抱怨的立场。Dean不知道用什么词语来描述自己的所思所想，更不知道如何表述自己的感情。在沉默了许久之后，他决定将二者搁置起来，不再自寻烦恼。  
“车子的引擎声听上去好多了。”他最终说道，将自己的视线移到了仪表盘处，仿佛自己真能看得清楚似得。Cas没有回应，但Dean还是从眼角瞥到他轻轻点了点头。  
Dean的胸腔里仿佛炸开了一场狂风暴雨，他几乎要控制不住了。欲望、需求和难以置信的感激之情都急切地想要冲出Dean的喉咙跳跃到这世上，但庆幸的是连接自己双腿和脊柱的神经不是他体内唯一失效的东西。  
________________________________________  
Cas向Ellen告知了他的情况，因此Dean根本没有避开Bobby的检查而偷溜回房的可能。幸运的是，经过一番快速的检查之后，Bobby只是说了句充满关切的“Idjit”就放他走了。之后的整个晚上Dean都待在自己的房间里，尽管他没有再做噩梦，但依然只是得到了零零散散地片刻安宁。早晨来临的时候，他不得不花费了比平时更多的力气才终于说服自己挪出了被窝。  
Dean不知道自己该去干点什么。他明天才会去见Benny，跟Tessa的见面也是好几天以后的事，而Cas要到下班以后才会过来。他试着去读书，但只要合上眼的功夫，之前费力读到的所有文字就全部偷溜出了脑海，在第三次读完了第34页后，他投降了。合上了书以后，他打开了电视，但在左耳进右耳出了二十分钟后又关上了。最终，他还是以无所事事地盯着墙壁看而告终，并且在自己都没有意识到的情况下做起了手部复健训练，将手指一根接一根地往大拇指方向掰。Dean曾花费了昨夜所有时间试图停止思考，显然并未奏效；他又花费了今天整个白天试图去思考，显然也未奏效。他的大脑充斥着一团迷雾，而时间仿佛被拖曳着前进，慢得就像陈久腐烂的伤口上仍然缓慢渗透的血水。  
Cas现在已经不用再费心敲门后再进来了，傍晚他到达时，Dean只是点了点头示意而没有开口打招呼。Dean开着风扇斜躺在床铺上，双腿伸展着掩在毯子下。Cas坐了下来，Dean看到他随身带了个包裹，但决定不去询问。  
“你的腿怎么样了？”Cas的开场白这样说道。  
“还好，”Dean耸耸肩，“Bobby给换了新的绷带，他说我还得持续做些检查，但除此之外……”  
“那就好，”Cas说，双手不停地摆弄着包上的提手。Dean挑了挑眉，Cas可不是那种手闲不下来的类型。  
“我想尝试些事情。”Cas坦白道。  
“我这会儿不想出门，Cas。”Dean有气无力地说。  
“你不需要离开这个房间的，”但Dean仍然怀疑地看着他，“真的。你甚至都不用起身。”  
“那听起来……怪怪的。”Dean说。  
“当然你会这么觉得。很可能一开始你会拒绝，但——”  
“听上去可不怎么样。”  
“Dean。”  
“继续。”  
“只是些我以前常跟Anna一起做的事情。”Cas说。  
Dean没让那句到嘴边的“跟瘸子相关的事”说出口，“需要我做些什么？”  
“我告诉过你了，什么都不需要。”  
“好吧，我可是相当擅长什么都不做的。”  
“那你应该是个专家了。你的耳机在哪儿？”  
Dean眯起眼睛疑惑地看向他，“什——”  
“Dean。”  
“你什么时候变得这么专横了？”Dean嘟囔道，“抽屉右上角。插在播放器上的。”  
Cas找到后将耳机递给了Dean，“戴上。”  
Dean找不出什么反驳的理由，只好戴上了耳机。Cas又去合上了百叶窗，并且关上了顶灯。如今已是夏末秋初，房间因此而变得十分昏暗，Dean之前可没发现百叶窗这么有效。Cas避开了之前坐的椅子，走过来紧挨着Dean坐到了床上，仿佛私人空间这种东西对他根本没用，只适用于其他人似得。Dean本应该觉得更加不自在的，但实际上他并没有。  
“这可有点儿诡异了，”Dean说，“你该不会是要催眠我吧？”  
Cas真真切切地翻了个白眼，“难道我看起来像是个相信催眠那一套的人吗？”  
“你看起来像个不想让自己看起来像个相信催眠那一套的人。”  
“你只是在拖延时间罢了。”  
“我很害怕好吗。你是准备电击我还是怎么的？”  
Cas嘴角溢出一丝笑容，那种Dean已经觉得像水和氧气一样令人熟稔的“你是个傻瓜，但我却觉得你可爱极了”的笑容。  
“一点儿都不会疼的，而且花不了多长时间的。如果你想停止的话，我会照做的。但给它一次机会吧，Dean。”  
Dean想要打趣问他这是否是某种神神叨叨的迷信活动，但Cas已经说过他跟Anna曾经一起做过这些事，因此如果这是Cas想要的，那Dean就不准备再去追究。在经过一番考虑之后，他还是觉得此刻放弃抵抗才是最明智的选择。  
“需要我做些什么？”  
“躺下就好，”Cas指示道，“并且闭上眼睛。你可以听任何你想听的音乐——我以前常给Anna放古典音乐，但我猜你并不会喜欢这个选项。”  
“持保留意见。”Dean说着扶着墙上的把手让自己的身体一点点滑倒在床上。他挑了一首安静点的歌，但还是将音量调的很高，随后闭上了眼睛等待着。  
某种冰凉凉的东西碰到了他的脖子，Dean猛地睁开了双眼。“什么鬼——”  
“相信我。”Cas柔声说道。距离他第一次见到Cas已经隔了好几个月的时间了，在经历过几个月的争吵和其他一堆烂事后，不知为何现如今他们俩居然依然在这儿。Dean猜至少一丁点儿的信任自己目前还是能够提供的，因此他重又闭上了眼睛。  
“谢谢。”他听到Cas的声音透过音乐声传了过来。脖子上冰凉的感觉开始渐渐消退，之后某种温热的东西又附了过来——是手指，Dean过了片刻才意识到。温热有力的手指按压在他的脖颈一侧，上上下下地揉动着。Dean闻到膏乳的味道——谢天谢地是无香的那种——终于反应了过来刚才的冰凉东西是什么。他知道看护中心里的许多护工和志愿者都会做按摩，但绝大部分都是手部和脚部的按摩，而这些对Dean可没什么用处。  
Cas的手指在他的耳部和T恤的领口间来回移动，拇指不停地画着圈。更多凉凉的药膏被抹到了另一侧脖颈处，随后又被温柔的手指摩擦着以便吸收。Dean让自己花了一秒钟来暗自感谢Cas体贴地关上了房门，因为这一切肯定看起来他妈的诡异极了——但说实话也舒服极了。Dean对于自己看透了Cas的一切鬼计的信心在被某种新的不明物体搽到了脸上的时候迅速崩塌了——仍然很冰凉，但这次感觉干燥多了，不像药膏那么水润。他睁开了一只眼，看到Cas手里拿着一小块白色的有些许磨损的丝绸。有点儿诡异，好吧，不过Dean可经历过比这更糟的。  
那块丝绸从Dean的喉咙处移到了他的下巴，边角擦过他的脸颊。Dean眼前只有一片黑暗，陪伴他的只有耳边不断传来的音乐节奏声。在被屏蔽了视觉后，丝绸的触感变得格外清晰，就像新砌好的墙上的第一片涂鸦，就像白纸上的一滴墨。他能清晰地感觉到丝绸滑过自己的脸颊后又来到了喉咙处，甚至还曾在他的双唇上短暂停留。  
这股触感渐渐消失，然后有什么新的东西代替了它——更粗糙一些的东西。那东西从他的肘部开始，缓慢地往手臂上部移动，之后越过了被T恤遮住的肩部来到了他的耳侧。是毡毯，他终于意识到，一缕微笑浮现在嘴角。该死的，他可很久没碰过毡毯了。  
下一个东西厚重又柔软——法兰绒，Dean想，或者是块毛巾。随后一缕柔柔的、轻盈的、毛茸茸的东西触碰到了他的眼睑，这股触感像电流般传达到了指尖，让他不禁想起拉扯T恤或者女孩的背心裙的感觉。羊绒，他意识到，跟法兰绒的触感完全不同——这个并不那么规整，但更温暖，而且不知怎的更能带给人安全感。脱脂棉的触感一开始很轻柔但随后却有一丝刺刺的感觉残留。  
牛仔布划过他的喉咙，天鹅绒则轻吻着他的脸颊，起绒布和人造革显然有着不同的质地。布料轻扫过他的脖颈，他的下颌，他的双颊，他的鼻端、前额、眼睑和双耳。所有轻柔的触感仿佛都变成了漆黑的十二月夜空中绽放的灿烂烟火，每一种感觉都被放大到不容忽视的地步。耳边的音乐那么大声，但脸部的触觉却没有被弄错的可能，他能感觉到，他能感觉到一切触碰；他从拥有过比这还多的感觉。  
我是真实的，他想，一股奇妙的发自内心的感觉袭遍全身。世界不再只有一臂之遥；世界携裹着他、包围着他、填满了他；世界伸出了它的触手填上了他曾划开的沟壑紧紧地拥住了他，仿佛在充满保护性地宣示着：原来你在这儿。我还以为弄丢了你。Dean感觉自己不再是一潭死水；他不再觉得自己被整个世界忽视和遗忘了。他感到自己被需求着；他感到自己被找到了，不再迷失了。我是真实的。  
最后一首歌也已经接近尾声了，Dean的播放列表里已经没有了其他音乐。伴随着轻柔的吉他声，所有的哼唱都渐渐汇成同一段旋律，他能感到Cas每次拿起布料时透过来的他拇指的温热触感。又有什么新的东西刷过Dean的脸颊，轻柔得好似呼吸，仿佛无数的吻在同一时间汇聚了过来，Dean不知道除了羽毛还能有什么别的东西能带来这种触感。  
“那是最后一个了。“Cas说。Dean睁开了双眼，微微抬起了身子，他转身看向了Cas。也许是理疗起作用了，也许只是狗屎运而已，又或者是上帝打盹儿归来终于有那么一次注意到了Dean操蛋的生活，但这次当他伸手去钩Cas的手腕的时候，他居然准确无误地触碰到了它们。Dean曲起手指握住了Cas的两个手腕，将Cas固定了起来。之后他又看了看悬在Cas指尖的羽毛，轻轻点头朝Cas示意道：丢掉羽毛。Cas照做了。羽毛飘飘荡荡地飘向了Dean的身体，然后不急不躁地晃晃悠悠地跌落下来，但Dean已经没有功夫再去注意它。Cas的双手离他的脸只有几英寸远，Dean轻轻地拉了拉Cas的手腕，直到Cas的手指碰到了他的脸颊。他注视着Cas，希望此刻自己的眼睛能够代替嘴巴表达出想法，因为连接他心脏和嘴巴的通道显然已经堵塞了，这让他一时口不能言，不过他和Cas总是很擅长找出替补候选。他需要，他想要，并且此刻他就在这儿，他知道Cas会抛弃整个世界而选择他，但Dean觉得Cas并不需要在二者之间做出非此即彼的选择了，再也不需要了。  
慢慢地，慢到Dean几乎都没有意识到，Cas终于动了动手掌。他的指尖描摹着Dean双颊的轮廓，描摹着他的下颌，轻触着他下巴上的胡茬。这过程中Dean一直睁着眼睛，一心一意地注视着Cas的面颊，但每一次的触碰仍然比之前黑暗中的感觉清晰一千倍。Cas的双眼随着指尖的动作移动，虔诚地描摹着Dean脸部的轮廓，仿佛它是神圣的、被神赐福的圣器，又仿佛想要将其永远铭记似得。他的拇指划过Dean的颧骨，指尖置于Dean的眼睑之上，手掌栖息在Dean头侧，直到他完完全全地将Dean的脸捧在了手心里。  
Dean将双手从Cas的手腕处移到了他的颈部，手掌置于Cas肩上，他倾身抬起了头，将两人的前额抵在了一处。两人离得那么近，近到Dean都能感觉到Cas的呼吸黏连着自己的双唇；近到他稍一抬头就能用双唇去触碰Cas的肌肤。他开始用嘴唇摩擦着Cas的下颌，一个打趣的玩笑话浮现在他的脑海里——抱歉啦，我的双手可不像你的那般灵活——但当他的唇齿轻擦过Cas耳根时，Cas连呼吸都轻颤起来，这让他嘴边的玩笑话化成了齑粉。  
Dean闻到了肥皂和须后水的味道，还闻到了其他什么东西——那种情欲的味道，那种让人整个都鲜活起来的味道。他重又退回到原来的位置，让自己的双唇距离Cas的双唇只有咫尺之遥——而合上这段距离是再简单不过的事了。  
Cas的声音几乎难耐地破碎起来，Dean自己也急切地想要回应，就像两片残缺的碎片急需合并成圆满的一个整体。Cas的双手滑到了Dean的颈后，将Dean紧紧地拉了过来直到两人之间再没有一丝缝隙。也许Dean已经很长时间没吻过别人了，但这并不表示他已经忘记了怎么去接吻。他像濒死的人被给予了清水一样接吻；他像溺水的人抓住了陆地一样接吻；仿佛在这一刻，自己的存在与否完全取决于他手上Cas头发的触感以及Cas的舌头扫过自己牙齿的感觉，Dean真的，真的想让这一刻永远不要停下来。  
有那么一会儿，时间变得再也不重要。当Dean终于恢复意识后，他才发现自己的双唇仍然擦在Cas的双唇上，双手也掩在了Cas背后，而私人空间似乎早已成了个可笑的词语。  
Dean静止下来。  
他的胃里涌上一股恶心难耐的感觉，就像纵身跃入水间后湖水打到了头顶——而你却忽然意识到自己竟然还不知道湖水到底有多深一样。Dean颤抖着用力呼出一口气，小心地思索着此时应该说些什么。  
“我应该表明一下，”Cas说，声音沙哑而厚重，“我可没跟Anna做过这个。”  
……Dean还真没想过这个。  
如果不是有点儿被冒犯到的话，这其实还挺好笑的——但不知什么原因，Dean仍然觉得很开心。他轻笑起来，一股喜悦之情在他的胸腔翻滚着冒泡，几乎满满地要溢了出来，Cas稍微撤回了身体，这让Dean看到了他眼中的些许困惑。  
“刚才的话不应该说，是吗？”  
“额，可能吧。”Dean说着仍然止不住笑了起来。Cas认真地思索着，他似乎想到了什么，但没有说出口；之后又似乎想要说些什么，但依旧没有说出口；最后他倾身给了Dean一个轻柔的吻。  
“我不知道自己还能做些什么。”Cas歉意地解释道。  
Dean回吻了过去，“以后你可以多用吻来解释。”


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

生活并没有因此而发生什么剧变。  
Dean原以为经此一吻后会发生什么天翻地覆的改变，至少也应该陡增些许尴尬——要知道他可是早已焦虑到能将泰坦尼克号开沉两次了。然而，事实是他仍然每天坐在花园里跟Jo打嘴仗；Sam也时不时地给他带来些新书，两人还曾就霍尔顿·考尔菲尔德（Holden Caulfield，《麦田里的守望者》一书主角）是否被大众误解还是他确实就是个王牌大傻蛋这一问题展开过形而上的讨论；他还一遍遍地到处搜刮汽车广告，向Cas推荐新车类型，但都被Cas以这样或那样的理由否决了。如今Cas几乎每天都来探访，Dean也去他家一起陪伴彼此消磨了许多时间——唯一的改变就是，他们现在开始花更多时间在触摸对方的身体上。  
Dean内心深处仍然有很大一部分觉得自己这样做十分自私，觉得这段关系会给Cas带来许多他本不应该承担的压力——当然这些疑虑对他自己来说也早已不是什么新鲜事了。他们两人已经认识五个月了，这五个月里Dean无时无刻不在怀疑自己是否值得Cas这么做。而Cas也一直在试图打消他的这股疑虑，并且从没有流露出丝毫想要放弃的想法。  
Benny提高了他的手部恢复训练活动的难度，Tessa也从未停止过打开自己心扉的尝试，她仿佛在用金属钩一点一点地挖出自己内心的伤痛，然后再用灼热的火焰给伤口高温消毒。Dean并未向她透漏过Cas的事——他也从未告诉过任何人。他不想让外人来对这段感情指手画脚。  
两周之后，Sam在毫无预警的情况下出现在了Dean的房门口，而Dean那会儿可正躺在Cas的大腿上。Dean几乎是立即就起身避开了，但已经跳进黄河都洗不清了。  
此刻Dean唯一能说的就只剩一句话了，“好吧，这可不是我想要的介绍你俩任何的时机。”Sam早已摆出了一副“亲兄弟的婊子嘲讽”脸，脸上写满了“该死的搞什么鬼？”和“兄弟，我一定要好好就这件事使劲儿打趣你”。  
“你好，Sam，”过了一会儿Cas才僵硬地开口说道。Sam吞了吞口水后也点头示意。  
“我猜你就是Cas了？”  
“Castiel Novak。”Cas自我介绍道，起身从床上站起来跟Sam握了握手。  
“Dean说过很多你的事。”Sam说。  
“我没有。”Dean说，但几乎是同时Cas也回应道，“他也说了很多你的事。”  
“他现在终于肯跟别人说这些了是吧？”Sam看了看Dean后继续说道，“说的是我好的方面吗？”  
Cas犹豫了会儿才回应道，“大部分是。”  
Sam嗤鼻道，“好吧，我也不可能指望他能说多好了。”  
“Bitch。”Dean毫无犹豫地嘟囔道。  
“Jerk。”Sam本能地回应道。  
“我想我现在终于明白生日贺卡上的称谓了。”Cas小声地对Dean说。  
“你也见过？”Sam偷听到后好奇地问。  
“你真觉得就凭我这双手能做出那张贺卡？”Dean嗤鼻道，“他不仅是见过，伙计，那就是他写的。”  
“对的，是的。我忘了你那会儿就已经来这儿做志愿者了。”Sam尴尬地对Cas说。  
“我已经不再是志愿者了，”Cas说，“实际上，我已经……好几个月前就再不是了。”  
“我是特别的。”Dean咧嘴笑道。Sam忍不住翻了个白眼，他看向Cas，脸上的表情发生了变化——变得柔和了起来，也许。Dean不解地看着他，但Sam似乎并不打算透漏些任何信息。  
“好吧，我打算回去了。”Sam说。  
“你不必离开的。”Cas说，但Sam摇了摇头。  
“我知道。我只是想要——我有个消息要宣布。”他说。从他的表情来看，应该是个好消息。  
“说吧。”Dean说。  
“我可以回避的。”Cas体贴地提议。  
“你俩别给我来这套，”Dean说，“都给我坐下。”  
Sam和Cas依言坐了下来，但Cas还是挑了把例Dean最远的椅子坐着。Dean不自在地想起了自己十五岁和女孩约会时撞到对方父亲的尴尬场面。  
“那么？”Dean看着Sam示意他继续说下去。  
“Jess怀孕了。”Sam一口气说了出来，嘴角扯出了个大大的笑容，Dean察觉到自己几乎是同时也傻乐起来。  
“在结婚之前？”他嘘道，“Sam！你个种马！”  
“恭喜。”Cas说，声音听起来由衷的高兴，“预产期是什么时候？”  
“她已经怀孕两个月了，因此差不多是……明年四月？”  
“你们要把婚礼提前吗？”  
“我们想过不提前举办，但Jess说她可不想让自己在婚礼上看起来跟个脾气暴躁的孕期妇女似得。她已经开始抱怨小家伙会在她肚子里长的超级大了。”  
“那她就不应该给堪萨斯州的‘喜马拉雅山雪人’（传言其有巨大的脚印，因此体型庞大）生小孩。”Dean打趣道，“那么，是个男孩还是女孩？是个像你一样的Samantha还是个小Jesse？”  
“我们还不知道，但我觉得是个女孩。Jess觉得是男孩。”  
“希望四个月大的不管是男是女的小家伙在婚礼上不会捣乱。”  
Sam脸上闪现出一副恐惧的表情，仿佛是越战老兵回想起了战争场面。“我们会处理好一切的。”他谨慎地说。  
Sam和Cas又继续逗留了一会儿。Cas先离开了，关起门后留给Dean一个一脸傻笑的蠢弟弟。  
“那么，”Sam说，尽量让自己的声音显得随意，“你跟Cas哈？”  
“我跟Cas怎么了？”Dean说，内心深处更希望Sam没有提起这个话题。“别，别，别。我知道你想说什么。额，就是你想的那样，我猜。但是别到处宣扬好么？我们想要暂时保持低调。”  
“好的，当然没问题。”Sam说，“你俩……这样……多久了？”  
Dean不想承认他跟Cas“有什么”，但显然他俩的确有。“两个礼拜了。”  
“真的吗？”Sam不假思索地问。  
“什么叫‘真的吗’？”  
“只是——我不是在开玩笑，Dean，但这件事显然已经摆在台面上很久了。”  
“什么？我没有——你在说什么？”Dean不可置信地问，“在今天之前你甚至连见都没有见过他？”  
“你谈论他时的口气？相信我，我根本不需要见他就知道。”  
“好吧，这太恶心了，”Dean说，“我觉得我们不需要再继续讨论下去了。只要你别抽风去捍卫我的荣誉或者去干别的什么傻事——”  
“说的好像你有什么荣誉似得。”Sam嗤鼻道，“不过坦白来讲，我一开始并不相信。”  
“不是说你说的多有道理——但为什么不相信？”  
Sam花了一会儿时间来组织语言，“你孤单了好长一段时间，Dean。你从来不愿意见人，你的状态并不怎么好，我一开始以为……也许Cas只是在利用你。别那样看着我，”他防卫地辩护道，“我不会因为想给你最好的而道歉的。是的，我一开始很担心。告我啊。”  
“担心，是么？”Dean紧紧地竖起了防卫，时刻准备着在必要的时候反击过去，“什么事情让你改变了想法？”  
“曾经是担心过，”Sam说，“今天让我改变了想法。当你说自己‘特别’的时候，你应该看看他注视着你的样子。就好像……你那么说只是在开玩笑，他也明白的，但那对他来说一点儿也不像是个玩笑。有时候我见过Jess也会这么看着我——伙计，我为此而感谢上帝——他也是那么看着你的。就好像你是整个房间里唯一值得他关注的东西。”  
“谈话结束。”  
“明白，”Sam说，“我只是……我为你高兴，好吗？”  
“结束，Sammy，”Dean加重声音道，Sam举起了双手示意。  
“好了，好了。我要走了。”  
“好主意，”Dean说，“毕竟你那暴躁的怀孕的未婚妻还在等你呢。”  
“她才没有脾气暴躁。”Sam辩解道。  
“只是目前还没有而已。”  
“没比平常坏到哪去。”  
________________________________________  
之后的一周，Dean花钱买下了Sam的旧笔电。  
起初，Sam不愿意让他付钱——他已经攒了几个月的钱准备买台新的了，并且坚称旧的这台本来就对他没用了——但Dean并不愿意接受别人的施舍。最终他还是给了Sam 150美元，鼠标则是免费的赠品。  
Ash过来帮他检查了笔电的情况，认为它还能凑合着用，之后又帮他做了些调整和设置。Dean完全不知道Ash对它使了什么魔法，但键盘可变得比之前好用多了。现在，他只需要按半秒钟键盘上的任何一个按键，电脑就能顺利地打出正确的字母。尽管输入一个单词仍旧要花挺长的时间，但至少每次他按下保存键的时候不会再轻易手滑碰到别的键了。  
根据这些迹象，Dean觉得自己的双手状况在不断地改善。他向Benny说明了这些情况，Benny也认为如此，他还特意询问了Dean日常生活中双手的情况，在Dean向他坦承了自己的手腕和手掌依然会时不时得疼痛难忍后，Benny建议他向Bobby要点强效止痛药——显然，只凭他的“男子气概”可不能止痛。尽管Dean不喜欢依赖药物，但连他也不得不承认，被人时不时得拿刀砍在手腕上的感觉可一点儿也不好受。  
Dean仍然常去Cas的家，但不再去麻烦用Cas的笔电了。偶尔，Dean会带自己的笔电过去，并且从未放弃劝说Cas换台经典车型的尝试。更多时候，他们只是在闲聊，Cas如今比以往任何时候都更讨厌自己的工作，Dean认为这已经是他离放弃和退出最近的距离了，要知道Cas可不是个轻言放弃的类型。  
九月的一个下午，Cas比以往任何时候都要安静和沉默。Dean当时正挨着他坐在沙发上，轮椅被闲置在一旁，于是他伸手轻轻推了推Cas。  
“嗨，”他说，“你怎么了？”  
“什么怎么了？”  
“别这样，别假装你不明白。出了什么事？”  
“是我母亲祭日的事。”Cas说，声音听起来平板无波。一开始，Dean并未明白他话里的意思，还以为Cas只是随便敷衍了个借口。等Dean反应过来的时候，他觉得自己简直是世界上的头号大混蛋。他以前就知道Cas的母亲在他很小的时候就过世了——乳腺癌，发现的时候已经扩散了——但Cas并没有详说。  
“该死的，Cas，我很抱歉。”Dean说完轻轻地依到了Cas身上，头靠在Cas的脖颈处。Cas伸出手臂环住了Dean的上背，手放在了他的另一侧肩膀上。“你对她还有印象吗？”  
“我那时才两岁，”他说，“因此我对她并没有什么印象。Inias比我大两岁，他还有点儿印象。Anna是我们之间唯一还记得她样子的人。”  
该死的，今天的悲剧还真是一件接一件。“剩下的兄弟姐妹都跟你们只有一半血缘对吧？同父不同母？”  
“是的，”Cas说，“我父亲也许会去扫墓，但我不确定其他人会不会去。我母亲葬在伊利诺斯州，也许我应该开车过去，但……”  
“伊利诺斯离堪萨斯可有一大段距离，”Dean说，“Inias会去吗？”  
“我不知道。我们从上次一起给Anna扫墓后就再也没有说过话了。”  
那都已经是两个月以前的事了——两个月以前的那个晚上Cas曾头发湿漉漉地出现在Dean的房门口，眼睛里布满了悲伤。“你们怎么会一直不联系？打架了还是怎么了？”  
“不，没有那种事。”Cas说道，“我们之间并没有任何愤怒或者仇恨，只是……没有共同点罢了。Anna还在世的时候，我们还比较亲近，但她去世以后，我们之间唯一的联系就只剩痛苦了。我们之间达成了默认的协议决定双方不再联系了。”  
“那还真是该死地说得通，”Dean说，“我打赌，你肯定一辈子都没干过坏事。”  
Cas听完不怀好意地笑了起来，Dean被勾起了兴趣，“哦，伙计，有的话一定得告诉我。”  
“不行，”Cas立马就防卫地说道。Dean拉开身体看着Cas。  
“Cas？”  
“不行……不。”Cas说，一只手捂到了脸上。  
“听着……，”Dean开口道，自己也不确定这场对话到底会走向何方，但仍然想要试一试，“家庭问题就是很难搞。我明白的。”  
“不是这个问题。”  
“那就告诉我是到底什么情况。”Cas又在不停地摆弄自己的袖子了，眼睛根本不敢放在Dean身上。“Cas，你对着我不需要逃避，伙计。你要相信我。”  
“我不想让你知道我任何的坏事。”Cas小声地说道，这让Dean的心都要碎了。  
“Cas，我人生的百分之九十九都是坏事，但你却仍然坚持留在我身边，并且找出了那仅剩的百分之一的好事。你真的觉得我会因为一点坏事就会随便批判你，并且完全忽略掉你的好吗？”  
Cas闻言注视着Dean，眼睛里仿佛充斥着一千多种情绪——悲伤、绝望、感激……所有的，仿佛世间所有情绪都集中在了他的眼睛里。  
“Dean。”他终于吐出一口气说道，似乎不敢相信Dean说了什么，似乎不敢明白Dean话里的意思。  
“说出来试试看我会不会被吓到。”Dean说，“所以说，你和Inias没有联系。”  
“是的，Inias是个理性的人。然而，我继母的基因则让她孕育的所有孩子都跟她本人一样难于被取悦。”  
现在我们终于找到问题的重点了。“她有三个孩子对吧？”  
“依次是Balthazar, Hester和 Uriel。Balthazar现在十九岁，他住在……其他地方。他在跟父母就他的生活方式争吵了五六百次之后就离家出走了。”  
“怎么，那家伙是睡了男人还是怎么的？”Dean问。  
“是的，我也一样，但没人在意这一点的。”Cas说，Dean了然地点了点头。  
“问题是他每次大概都会跟三个人上床，就跟你的职业是抓人一样，他就靠这个谋生。”Cas继续说道。  
“哇哦，”Dean不确定自己该对此说些什么，“那，额，可真是……”  
“我尽力了，”Cas说道，目光飘向了远方，“我尽力一切努力，Dean。他出生的时候我已经十岁了——我那会儿在上寄宿学校——但我曾经那么喜欢回家看望他。他总会仰头看着我。我很高兴能见到他……我曾经以他为傲。”  
“我懂你的感受。”Dean温柔地说道。他也一直以Sam为傲，他那么为Sam自豪，多到他都无法抑制那股感情。不止一次地，他发现自己忍不住就对着收银姑娘或者零售店员说起了自己的弟弟。他总是情不自禁这么做；他想向所有人宣布Sam的成绩单，告诉他们Sam说过的话，告诉他们这个天才小子总是能不按常理地看的更高更远。  
“Balthazar聪明绝顶，魅力非凡……我们都认为假以时日他必定在政治上有所建树。”Cas说，“但到他十五岁的时候，一切都改变了，他开始吸毒。我曾给他买了大量书籍，但他从不肯读，因此我就读给他听。我试着劝他戒毒，但他根本不听。我那时候二十五岁——比他大了整整十岁，我根本无法跟他沟通——而Hester和Uriel更是没用。”Castiel说着，声音听起来满是怒火。Cas一定是看到了Dean吃惊的表情，他咬了咬嘴唇仿佛希望自己能收回刚刚的话。  
“我那时一点儿都不理智。Hester爱自己的家人，甚至包括我和Inias。她那么爱我们，她知道Balthazar拒绝跟我们谈话，也拒绝改正自己的行为。当父亲给Balthazar下了最后通牒——要么改正言行要么滚出家门——她视Balthazar选择后者的行为是对自己和家庭的背叛。她是个愤青，Dean。她现在十七岁，仇视一切事物。那完全毁了她。”Cas继续说道。Dean小心地将手移到了Cas的胳膊上，轻轻捏了捏他。Cas感激地看了他一眼。  
“Uriel呢？”Dean问。  
“他跟Hester正好相反，”Cas直白地说，“他恨我们的父亲。”  
“为什么？”Dean吃惊地问。  
“因为我们的父亲……随着时间慢慢过去开始更多的离开家。在生了五个孩子以后，他似乎对此再也不感兴趣了。当然，我们的继母仍然很爱Uriel，但缺失了父亲的关爱让他更不满足。在Uriel十岁的时候，Inias、Anna和我都搬出去住了，家里只有Hester整天命令他去爱自己的家人，而Balthazar则下定决心反其道而行。他也和Hester一样整个人满是怒火，渐渐开始滑向深渊，变得阴暗起来。他几乎不愿待在家里，即使是在少的可怜的待在家的时间里，他也拒绝跟任何人说话。”  
“那圣诞节对你们来说一定跟地狱一样。”Dean说，鉴于那个家庭里似乎矛盾重重。  
“我从来都不去参加，”Cas说，“从来没有。我也恨自己这一点，但我还是没有去。我无法忍受他们对Balthazar的集体谴责；我也无法处理跟Inias之间的沉默，我们俩几乎无话可说；我也不知道该怎么去跟Hester说话，甚至不知道该怎么尝试跟Uriel说话。每次我打电话给父亲，他从来没有接听过，也从来没有打给过我。而Anna——”他重重地吸了口气，Dean知道他们今天困难重重。  
“他们的需求那么多，每个人都在以不同的方式渴求着别人，而我给予的一切从来都不够。”Cas说，“Balthazar仍然吸毒并且酗酒，Anna一直生病，而Hester总是反抗一切，Uriel则从不肯开口讲话。Anna去世以后，一切都变得更糟了，而我再也承受不了了。我不再接听任何电话，我不再检查邮箱，我避开了一切。”  
Dean从没见过这样的Castiel，仿佛说出口的每一个字都在吞噬着他。在从前的日子里，Dean退缩的时候Cas总是能从容地控场。而Cas从前告诉过他的所有私人事情都是被他仔细评估后贴了“安全”标志的，他给自己树立的围墙那么高，只有最高最绿的树才被允许探出头来，而野草和残骸在被深深地掩藏在地底深处，从未被人窥视过一角。  
“跟Inias的见面总是会让我想起那些我尽力逃避的东西。”Cas说，“那些我靠逃避来假装解决的一切问题。你曾说我是个好人，但你错了。我身边没有任何人，Dean，因为我不肯把自己的感情放置到一边去接受任何人靠近。”  
Dean仔细倾听了Cas的每一句话，但他在这些话语背后还听到了别的感受。他听出来Cas偶尔会让内心的愤怒或者失望战胜爱，明白有些时候他无力应对一切，知道他曾努力战斗过但结局依然是失败，因为他只个人类。他像所有人类一样在无法应对的时候会选择逃避，会在没人的角落里独自悲伤。  
Dean想要告诉Cas一切。他想要告诉Cas人类可以在爱着家人的同时却又选择远离他们；想要告诉他也许Balthazar在对他叫嚣着‘滚开’的时候自己也满心悔恨，因为他可能更恨的是自己，恨自己不能阻止自己说这些伤人的话。Dean想要告诉Cas一切都没有改变，告诉他爱从不会因此而减少；想要告诉Cas他已经做了自己能做的一切，告诉他他的努力在经历了一切后无法避免地被耗尽并不是他的错。Dean想要告诉Cas这一切，但再一次地，他的嘴巴没有跟上心灵的节奏，而他的大脑却不能代替嘴巴表达出一切。  
“你还有我。”他听到自己说道。Cas眼中的惊讶慢慢变成了不可置信，但Dean仍然一动不动地注视着他。Cas的脸上渐渐浮现出一丝微笑，然而Dean却突然无法确定自己刚刚的话是否合适。  
“Cas……”Dean解释道，“我是个怪人，并且顽固的不可救药，我简直是个混蛋，我想让你向我保证当你觉得我们之间的一切都太过了——当你想要叫停，想要远离这该死的一切的时候——你会去这么做。”  
“我不会离开你的。”Cas轻轻地说。  
“该死的，Cas——”  
“不，”Cas坚定地回应，“我不会放弃这一切的。对于我的家人，我感受到的只有悲痛——没有安慰，没有回报。在那里从来都没有‘美好的时光’，而当我跟你在一起的时候，你曾说那是‘百分之一的好对百分之九十九的坏’，但我觉得你把比例完全说反了。”  
Dean注视着Cas，想要说服自己他只是在开玩笑，但他知道Cas并没有。他真诚地、真挚地就是在传达着自己话里的意思。  
“You’re a good person, Dean。（这句台词曾出现在原剧中，译者觉得这是像‘Hello，Dean’一样的标志性台词，话语中感情内敛而丰富，因此决定保留英文，不做翻译）”Cas说，“你也爱你的家人，但在你知道了我曾对自己的家人做了什么以后，我想你还是再一次高估了我的品格。”  
“怎么，从一群几乎把你逼疯的疯子之中抽身一会儿难道不应该吗？”  
“我以为你会觉得那种做法很可悲。”  
“我觉得那是理智的做法。”  
“即使那是正确的做法，我却依然没有觉得正确。”Cas沉重地说道，“我仍然为自己的所作所为感到羞愧。”  
Dean温柔地笑了笑，这一次，他根本不用费神去思考问题的答案。  
“事实上，”他说道，伸手握住了Cas的手，“有人曾经告诉过我‘事情只有在你觉得它们羞耻的时候才是个羞辱(things are only shaming if you let them be)’。”  
________________________________________  
一天晚上Dean正在和大伙儿一块吃晚饭的时候Jo对他说道，“嗨，我能借用下你的电脑吗？”  
“做什么？”  
“看黄片儿。”Jo直白的说。Becky害羞地转开了视线，Meg翻了个白眼但并未多做评论。  
“哈，哈。好笑的很。说真的，到底要干嘛？”  
“想买个新轮椅，”Jo说，“我大概是没机会站起来走路了，但至少要坐的有范儿。”  
Dean可还没混蛋到会对此说不的地步。“当然可以。”他说着挪到了Jo的座位旁边，以便她能直接看到页面上的轮椅商品列表。  
“那个看起来不错。”  
“当然啦，除非你是在爱尔兰。”  
“我的错，”Jo说，更改了页面上国家选项栏的设置，“好了，这个怎么样？”  
Dean看着她问，“你没在看玩笑吧？”  
“又怎么了？”她说，“这个可是在俄克拉荷马州，没什么不好吧。”  
“那上面可是格纹的，Jo。”  
“你也总是穿格纹啊。”  
“我穿的是格子衫。”  
“没什么区别。”  
“那你可说错了。”  
Dean本打算给Jo些建议的，但现在看着页面上琳琅满目的型号，连他也不得不承认上面的一些轮椅可真是……酷炫到没有朋友。他根本搞不明白上面的各种规格参数到底是个什么东西，也根本分不清楚孰优孰劣，然而毫无疑问即使不懂这些他也能看出来：某些轮椅明显帅到甩其他轮椅一条街。  
第二天Cas来访的时候发现Dean仍然忙着在电脑上检索——然而这一次可不是在查看汽车了。  
“好吧，过来看看这个，”Dean指着电脑屏幕说道，“快拆车轮，轻便省力，还有个天杀的记忆型海绵坐垫。”  
“那……很好吗？”Cas疑惑地问。  
“是呀，Cas，那很棒的。”Cas满意地点了点头，Dean又补充道，“才不像你的车那么逊。”  
“Dean Winchester，少说一句别人的车有多逊又不会要你的命。”  
“不是我的菜。”Dean抗议道，Cas吻了吻他傻笑的脸。  
也许Cas的超能力比Dean预想的还要强大，因为就在当晚晚些时候，Dean无意间逛到了一个奇葩的汽车论坛，在那里他看到了一个倒霉到家的家伙刚发的凄凄惨惨的求助帖。  
发帖的楼主说自己最近刚刚沦为了无父无母的孤儿，他参加完父亲的葬礼后发现自己继承了父母的一辆旧车——他家里的承载着无限爱与回忆以及快乐的第一辆车。不幸的是那辆古早的Impala在行驶了十四英里之后就抛锚了。  
从他的描述来看——有人曾问过车子是自动的还是手动的，他则回复道“有手摇柄的是哪种来着？”——那可怜的家伙觉得自己就像个被困在撒哈拉沙漠里的北极熊却被人要求去种仙人掌！目前为止还没人能给他提供什么切实可行的建议，而那楼主的叔叔明天就要专门来看这俩车了，他还明确表示自己在这么短的时间里根本没法把车拖去修理店。  
目前为止，Dean一直只是默默围观帖子不断盖楼，并未参与到盖楼的行动中去。但他可不忍心让那可怜的牺牲品有什么损伤——该死的，那辆车绝对是无辜的。  
两个小时后，Dean在网站上申请了个账号，并且给那栋楼的楼主写下了一个详细的“你的吉娃娃可以参照以下指示进行故障排除”的操作说明书。Dean不得不花了长长的一段时间逐字逐句地在电脑上敲下了每一个字，但Ash给他装的键盘插件帮了大忙，再说Dean一点儿都不介意在修车这个话题上花费些许精力。那辆Impala并不是Dean曾熟悉的1967年的型号——不像那个在车祸中被撞成残骸后被他留给警察处理的父亲的那辆车，但他碰见的可是Dean，而Dean毫无疑问能灵活应对这个小问题。  
就在Dean上床睡觉前，他收到了一条那楼楼主发来的私信。  
To: dwinchester  
From: flyboy77（飞仔77）  
主题：修车建议  
谢谢你谢谢你谢谢你哦我的天啊你真是我的救世主太感谢你了！！！！我按照你的操作说明试验了我也不知道到底是哪一步奏效了但车子现在已经好了  
你想收些钱还是什么的吗  
\- - - - -  
“有些人，”Dean对着屏幕自言自语道，“真的不应该被允许拥有一辆他们永远都搞不定的私家车。”  
\- - - - -  
To: flyboy77（飞仔77）  
From: dwinchester  
主题：回复：修车建议  
不用客气，很高兴我能帮忙。  
不需要只要你能好好照料车子就行了！！  
\- - - - -  
Dean已经很久没有这种仗剑骑白马的感觉了。这感觉棒极了。  
________________________________________  
随着十月的脚步临近，秋天开始向人们宣告着自己的到来。如今Cas每天离开的时候，外面的天色都早已变得黑透了，Dean也开始穿上一层又一层的衣服，因为短袖T恤显然已经不再适合这个季节了。他目前尚能应对天气的转变，但事实上，下降的并不只有温度而已。  
一开始，他并未对任何人提起自己的变化。他的双手开始越来越经常地疼痛，不管吞下多少止痛药都无济于事。他发现身上的肌肉经常痉挛和抽搐，而手指也总是时不时不受控制地扭曲成各种奇怪的样子。每当这种时候，Dean总是静静地等待疼痛渐渐消退，然而却又总是事与愿违。理疗运动开始疼痛到无法忍受，因此当Benny不在身边的时候他就开始放弃练习，想着偷会儿懒也许能减少疼痛。几周以后，他甚至不再服药了，按时吃药又有什么用呢？它们一点儿帮助都没有。  
他仍然会时不时地拜访Cas的家，也会跟Cas一起去附近的镇上——公园里有一个安静的小角落是Dean最不介意待的地方，在那儿他们可以远离那些会指着他嘲笑的小屁孩们——但他也渐渐开始疑惑这一切又都有什么用呢？他开始觉得人们比以往任何时候都要多地盯着自己看，一切都又重新陷入了“双手状态糟糕，别人盯着看；双手更加糟糕，更多的人盯着看”的死循环里。一切都走向了下坡路变得每况愈下，而整个世界仿佛都在盯着自己看。  
Dean还是不明白Cas为什么还会愿意在他身上耗费时间。来这里做志愿者，好吧，这本应该是能让他过得更好而不是更糟的途径。但邀请Dean介入自己的生活？这简直没有任何道理。这永远都不会行得通的。Dean无法阻止这个想法盘踞在自己脑海里。他觉得自己只能眼巴巴地坐在轮椅上，等待着Cas宣布不会再来并且不愿再见到自己的那一天的到来。最终，他还是下定决心要抢在Cas宣判之前先一步做出决定。  
“我不会出去了。”有一天他抢在Cas开口打招呼之前就说道，“你想的话可以自己去。我反正无所谓。”  
他没有再继续说下去，甚至都没有跟Cas有任何眼神接触。当Cas伸手触碰Dean的时候，他侧身躲开了。Cas问了他几个问题，但Dean一个也没有回答。Cas的声音仿佛遥远的不可触摸，而Dean的嘴巴也好似被冻住了，似乎整个脸部都被封在了混凝土里一样不肯露出一丝表情。Cas在安静地陪他坐了整整半个钟头后还是离开了，Dean用力地将遥控器重重地砸向电视机，整个电视屏幕四分五裂地炸裂开来。  
他告诉Ellen电视机的事只是个意外，但只说出这几个字后就不愿再进一步给出更多解释了。他不确定Ellen是否买账，但至少她没再逼迫自己。Ellen问他是否愿意给Sam打个电话，但Dean只是吼叫着要别人别他妈来烦自己。Ellen只得一脸难过地离开了。  
Ellen离开后，Dean发短信给Cas要他这几天不要再来探视了。几个字的短信就花了他十分钟的时间才完成，而整个过程中他的手指都只能颤颤巍巍地在键盘上一阵儿乱戳。他又花了一会儿时间等待Cas的回复，但什么都没收到。最终，Dean爬上了床去睡觉，并且直到第二天下午才起床。  
几乎在Dean看过的每一部恐怖片里，总有一个场景是这样的：当主角以为自己终于逃脱了——观众却都清楚地知道这种希望到头来只有成为空中楼阁——然后用不了多久，电影里的怪兽总会以意想不到的方式粉墨登场，用自己的血盆大口给主角致命一击。这些套路总他妈一次又一次地上演。  
Dean现在就是这种感觉。他觉得自己仿如溺水之人，仿佛在他以为自己终于逃离沼泽之后又有什么莫名的力量将自己拽了回去。他能感觉到头顶上方那阴冷黑暗的水流拖曳着自己不断下陷，似乎一切都变成了慢动作回放，连思维都被冻结了。他能感觉到命运在戏弄嘲笑着自己，仿佛有什么被遗忘和搁置的病态又可悲的怪物突然破体而出。  
直到三天以后终于有人冲过来抓住了他。  
“我们说好的，”Benny站在大半部分都被隐逸在黑暗中的房间里声音坚定地说道，“你必需振作起来，兄弟。”  
“咬我啊。”Dean不带感情地回应道。  
“还是算了吧。咬完之后那味道可是会让人久久难忘啊。”  
Dean依旧背对着Benny，他睁开眼睛打量着墙壁说道，“无意冒犯，但是Benny，你能圆润地消失吗？”  
“不可能，不。”  
Dean咕哝着发泄不满。Benny则从墙角拖出把椅子坐了下来。  
“至少应该面对着我，伙计。”他说。Dean怒气冲冲地转过身子。  
“现在高兴了吧？”  
“快看看你自己的表情？”Benny发出哼的一声，之后又平静下来。“发生了什么事？”Benny温柔地问道，仿佛自己只是个两百磅重的柔情泰迪熊。  
“不想打碎你的美梦，教练，但理疗进行的并不顺利。”Dean说道。“一切根本都没有变好！”他嘶声说道，“我的手越来越糟了。我现在不得不花更多力气才能做事。我把一切都搞砸了，没什么东西会往好的方向发展。你干嘛还要在我身上浪费力气呢？”  
Dean不明白Benny脸上的表情是什么意思。“干嘛这幅表情？”  
“你的手并没有变得更糟。”Benny一字一句地说道。  
“额，不对，它们的确变糟了。”  
“不，没有。我一直都有记录的，记得吗？怎么，难道你以为我只是整天闲逛，然后就下班回家看电视吗？我关注自己的病人，Dean。我能明确地告诉你：你的状况一直都在不断改善。过程很缓慢，这是理所应当的，但你的确一直有进步。”  
“也许一开始的确如此，”Dean吞吞吐吐地说，“但是大概……从九月底以后就——”  
“有起色或者原地踏步，”Benny说，“绝不可能会倒退。在你开始乱发脾气并且拒绝配合之前，我可没发现一点儿问题。”  
“但它们更疼了——疼得厉害。我没有在胡说。”  
“你有按时服药吗？”  
“没有，但是——”  
“那就没什么好意外的了。”  
“如果不是我的手在变得更糟的话，那为什么那么多的人一直盯着我看？”Dean问——他的杀手锏，他本以为自己不需要使出这致命一招的。“为什么？”  
但这一次，他读懂了Benny脸上的表情。“他们并没有在看我，对不对？”Dean筋疲力尽地说道，他知道答案早就已经写在自己的脑海里了。  
Benny脸上露出一丝小小的难过的笑容，“我猜不是。”  
Dean伸出一只手盖在了脸上，“该死，”他将手掌按在嘴巴上低声咕哝道，“该死。”他再次咒骂道。  
“你没事吧？”  
过了一会儿Dean才回应道，“我想我该死地干了天杀的错事。”  
一只温暖的手掌攀上了Dean的肩头，“Dean，Dean。你能看着我吗？”  
Dean不情不愿地照做了。Benny拉直了身体，伸出另一只手在颈间摸索，从衬衫里拉出一条项坠。  
“这又是啥？”Dean。  
“一个纪念品。从一个叫‘嗜酒者互诫会’的姑娘那儿来的。”Benny说，声音里满是隐藏不住的骄傲，“十八个月滴酒未沾了。”  
Dean兴致勃勃地看着他，嘴角溢出一丝笑容——许久以来的第一个真心实意的笑容，“祝贺你，兄弟。”  
Benny允许自己自得自乐了一会儿后才郑重其事地开口说道，“我们每个人都有自己的心魔，兄弟。有些时候，你能摆脱它们——但也有些时候，你并不能战胜它们。有时，你得把自己的注意力转向那些能帮你打跑怪兽的小天使身上。我有Andrea和我们的孩子，还有工作、朋友和其他兴趣爱好——尽管有时，我仍然会想抛弃一切只为换取五分钟的时间能让自己喝上一品脱的随便什么东西，但我还是忍住了。”  
Benny倾身将手臂搁在了自己膝盖上，“幸福并不总是触手可得，Dean。我知道那不容易，但我相信一切都是值得的。”  
Dean摇了摇头，“你知道吗，要是你在理疗市场碰壁了，或许还能在励志演讲领域功成名就。”  
“怎么说呢，”Benny咧嘴笑着说，“哥就是这样的人。现在闭上嘴巴挪动你的屁股。你还有事情要做呢。”  
________________________________________  
两人之间冷淡了一段时间，但当Cas再次来访的时候，时机似乎并不合适。  
对Dean来说，一切都变得越来越艰难起来。起床变得很困难——保持清醒也同样很困难；说服自己去沐浴、吃饭甚至是出门都变得越来越困难，他无法像橄榄球赛场上奋力拦球的后卫那样神采奕奕精力充沛。日子仿佛被拉长拖曳着前进，一切都让他痛苦不堪。Cas来访那天他刚和Tessa见了面——也许从长远来看这些心理治疗会对他有所帮助，但目前看来，每次谈话都仿佛是被人开膛破肚般痛苦。夜晚终于降临的时候，Dean正挣扎着说服自己坚持活下去。  
他正躺在床上，一动不动地盯着天花板，然后忽然听到了房门开启的声音，随后是那熟悉的问候声“Hello, Dean”。Dean不愿再继续当个自私又刻薄的混蛋，因此重又听到Cas的声音让他不禁雀跃起来，仿佛久渴之人忽逢甘霖，又若失明之人重见光明。  
“Cas，”他出声说道，仔细倾听着那熟悉的脚步声，静静地躺在床上无法动弹，期待着将要发生的一切。一开始，似乎什么事都没有发生，但几秒钟之后，他感觉到床铺的另一侧随着Cas的动作而下沉了起来。  
“不是我不想见你，”Dean闷声说道，“但我这会儿实在没什么心情讲话。”  
“没关系，”Cas回应道，随后床铺又开始随着他的动作移动起来。即使后腰的触感不太灵敏，Dean也能感觉到一具温暖的躯体轻轻地贴上了自己的后背，一只手臂环上了他的胸膛，放在了比正常的拥抱更高的位置——Cas的手指摩挲着他的脖颈。  
“反正我也不是个健谈的人。”Cas咕哝着说道，温热的呼吸轻轻吹打在Dean的后颈上。Dean将一只手置于枕下，另一只手则摸索到了Cas的手臂，紧紧地抱住了。  
就这样不知过了多久——对Dean来说仿佛已经就这样岁月静好地度过了几年之久，他终于又开口说道，  
“不要以为你没有让一切好转起来，”Dean说，“因为你的确让我——该死的，Cas，你让我变得更好了，真的。你只是无法让一起随心所欲地变得……完美。你并没有魔法。”  
“我知道。”Cas说。Dean感觉到Cas的指节在自己后颈逡巡，然后被一个轻柔的吻代替。  
“我不知道自己还能否被修正。”Dean颤抖地说道。  
“你本就没有破碎。”Cas说，声音温柔却坚定。  
直到四个钟头后Ellen体贴地提醒他们来访者不被允许留宿后，Cas才依依不舍地起身离开。在离开前，Cas还就病人在外过夜的问题咨询了Ellen——鉴于她已经说过外人在此留宿是有违安全管理条例的，Ellen则回复他说，只要提前确认安排的话就没有问题。Cas点了点头没有继续追问下去，之后就离开了。  
________________________________________  
十月份过得并不容易，十一月就好得多了。  
仿若孩童试水般地，Dean小心翼翼地将生活一点一点地恢复到了原有的轨道——给Sam打电话、去Cas家拜访，在天气暖和的时候坐在公园里消磨时间，或者待在安静的书店一角，又或者去餐厅小坐。  
所有的一切对Dean来说都并非易事。十一月对Dean的家庭来说并不是个好时间——月初是他母亲的祭日，而月末则是他遭遇车祸的日子，也是父亲的祭日。距离Dean瘫痪已经过去两年了，两年来他再也无法听到父亲喊自己的名字，一切都让他痛苦至极。在这两个纪念日里，Sam都过来陪伴他，尽管两人并未多做深入交谈，但看到Sam总能让他有所安慰——毕竟在经历了这一切烂事后，Sam还仍然好好得活着。Dean失去了许多，但他还有弟弟——无论如何，这对他来说就足够安慰了。  
他又恢复了吃止痛药，并且每周见Tessa一两次。实际上，他现在都有点儿不好意思承认，正是自己曾经抵触和排斥的心理治疗如今反而让自己受益匪浅。他向Tessa述说了自己父母和Sam的事，甚至还告知了她Cas的事。  
“Cas值得更好的，”Dean说话的时候并未抬头看向Tessa，他注视着地板，注视着轮椅踏板上一无是处的双脚，注视着任何不会评判自己的物体。“他曾照料他瘫痪的妹妹，我不希望又让他来照顾我。”  
“你觉得Castiel在照顾你吗？”  
“当然。”  
“怎么照顾？”  
“什么意思？”  
“他帮你推轮椅吗？”  
“通常不会。”  
“喂你吃饭吗？帮你穿衣吗？”  
“没有。”  
“帮你洗澡吗？帮你插导食管吗？”  
“他妈的当然没有，Tessa。绝对没有。”  
“那他都帮你做些什么？”  
Dean觉得“跟我见面”似乎不是正确答案，“额，他听我说话。陪我出门。他还曾经帮我在腿上扎过绷带。”  
“我跟我丈夫也做你说的这些事情。”Tessa戏谑道，“但这些都是你肯为自己关心和在乎的人做的事情，Dean。不是为那些你同情的人做的。”  
这个想法挺有趣，他也在自己帮Jo挑选新轮椅的时候验证了这个想法。Jo的品味糟糕透了，几乎不肯听从Dean的任何建议，但尽管如此，两人对于所有争论却乐在其中。Dean看中了一款华丽的贵了几百块的“豪华”版轮椅，尽管Jo也承认那玩意儿棒极了，但还是认为那有点太大了。  
“这就像让个小鸡鸡的男人去开一辆引擎如牛大的汽车。”Jo说。  
“好吧，咱们现在可得把话说清楚——这里可没人的家伙事很小，”Dean说道，“至少这款的颜色很好。”  
“红色才好看！”  
“那黑色又怎么着你了？”他反驳道，顺便将笔电拖回了面前。  
“红色又有什么不好？”  
“我就知道你俩又偷溜了，”一道声音从门口传来，“因为明显我的工作突然变得轻松了许多。”  
“你可喜欢我们俩了。”Dean对Ellen说道。Ellen则回他一记白眼。  
“午饭时间到了。”她说道，“我们今天有芝士汉堡，Jo。”  
“感谢上帝存在，谢谢他赐福给我啦。”Jo咧嘴笑着说。她转头看向Dean，“芝士汉堡简直是人间美味，我发誓。”  
Dean不等她说完就开始摇头。今天他的双手表现得还不错，但还不足以让自己去冒险一试。  
“你怎么会不喜欢汉堡呢？”Jo好奇地问。  
“我的确喜欢，”Dean回应道，“我只是不想因为我的手就浪费一个好好的汉堡……你知道的，我的手……”  
“那就切碎了再吃。”Jo说道，仿佛那是个显而易见的解决方法。Dean忍不住笑出了声。  
“我才不会这么做。”  
“我们能要两个汉堡吗？两个都切碎？”Jo向Ellen询问道。  
“你又不需要切碎了才能吃。”  
“不需要你来告诉我我该怎么做。”  
“最好还是顺着她的意来吧。”Ellen友善地对Dean说道。  
“好吧，随你们便好了。”Dean叹气道，“那就汉堡好了。”  
就好像这还不够折磨Dean似得，Jo非要拽着他一起出去跟其他人一块吃。Dean不断抗议，但Jo总是一副“我说了算”的表情坚持到底，并且向他挑衅示意道“你难道还不如一个女孩家吗？”  
女孩，Dean当然能应付。但Jo？天哪，他可应付不了。  
最终每个汉堡还是被切成了八片，本来觉得丢脸到家的Dean在咬下第一口汉堡的时候瞬间满血。这不是他吃过的最美味的汉堡，但在接近两年都没尝过一口的情况下，Dean还是满足极了。  
在他吃完后，Jo得意地看着他傻笑起来。  
“干嘛？”他问。  
“没什么。”Jo哼哼道，于是Dean直接从她的盘子里偷走了最后一片切好的汉堡。随之而来的汉堡争夺战简直太值得一看了。  
________________________________________  
第二天，Dean收到了一封新的电子邮件。一开始他还以为搞错了，但在点进链接后，他发现自己进入了一个似曾相识的论坛里。Dean在页面上点击了几下后才忽然想起来，这还是那个汽车论坛——他曾经在上面给一个倒霉的开Impala的家伙留过言。  
To: dwinchester  
From: lost_at_sea  
Subject: 无主题  
很抱歉打扰你，但我看到了你给那辆Impala写的排查检修方法，我想知道你是否也对捷豹车略懂一二呢？我刚买了一辆捷豹，但引擎出了点问题，而汽车修理厂居然狮子大开口，价格高得离谱。不知能否麻烦你抽空给我点建议？谢谢  
\- - - - -  
这个留言有点诡异，但也不是无法理解。而且这也奇异地让Dean愉悦振奋起来，他笑了笑，开始输入回复内容。  
To: lost_at_sea  
From: dwinchester  
Subject: 当然可以！  
我可以试试。车子出了什么问题？  
\- - - - -  
在等待回复的过程中，Dean百无聊赖地浏览了网页上的雪佛兰专区，之后又按字母表顺序依次翻阅了所有内容。  
这个论坛的规模还不小，用户简直来自世界各地。里面既有愣头愣脑的新手在留言里乱用“汽化器”一词，也有一些未注册的用户急切地想要找人帮忙修理他们的老牌福特福克斯汽车，更有一群庞大的古董车收藏发烧友。如果说人类能跟网页陷入爱河的话，那Dean无疑已经迅速沦陷了。他手痒难耐地写了几条评论，而当他终于收到捷豹主人的回复时，他正在网上跟人就日本车vs美国车孰优孰劣的问题吵的热火朝天。当天晚上，Dean在上床睡觉前将这个网址加入了收藏夹。之后他几乎每天都会访问这个站点。  
一天， 他正在休息室跟Jo抱怨着打字对他来说有多痛苦，这时Ash忽然像猫头鹰发现猎物似的盯着他。  
“语音转录软件，”他立马接口道，“你的电脑里应该会有内置的转录软件，但可能比较逊。让我来帮你升个级。”  
Dean试图拒绝，但要在Ash和一切科技间设置障碍就好比是阻止母熊去亲近自己的幼兽。一周之内，他的电脑就被安装上了市面上最好的一款语音转录软件。并且Ash支付了一半的费用——他宣称升级工作带来的乐趣要远远大于手握一把钞票。  
几周以后，终于有人在论坛上试图友好地询问Dean在开什么车。Dean被一股忽然而至的痛苦击中了，他瞪大了眼睛紧紧地盯着电脑屏幕，几乎想要直接合上电脑逃跑开来。他几乎下定决心告诫自己今后再也不要来访问这个网站，但在理智重回大脑之后，他还是叹了口气，对着笔电上的麦克风说起话来。  
dwinchester  
我以前开的是一辆67年的雪佛兰，但后来发生了一场车祸，导致我现在整天二十四小时都得坐在四个轮子的家伙上——如果你懂我的意思的话。这烂透了但我也无力回天。  
他关掉了回复页面，又在网上随意闲逛了会儿，不去管之后可能会收到的各种评论，也不打算去看。Dean一直等到第二天才再次登录了那个论坛，发现自己收到了七条私信——这还没算上他回帖的页面下收到的各种回复。  
这些回复中既有安慰致意也有对他那辆Impala的好奇，但没人表现的同情心泛滥，也没人质疑他“你这种人在他妈的汽车论坛上瞎叨叨什么？”。而那些私信则基本上都是好心的用户分享的私人故事——他们的兄弟或者母亲或者妻子也遭遇了同样的情况，因此他们对此感同身受等等……说实话，事情的发展远远超出了Dean的预料，而当他点开最后一条私信的时候，他几乎要震惊地说不出话来。  
\- - - - -  
To: dwinchester  
From: hotwheels85 （风火轮85）  
Subject:你的帖子回复  
嗨，Dean！  
我从十二岁起就一直坐在轮椅上——在朋友家过夜的时候受到了惊吓，打电话给我父母，在回家的路上被醉酒的司机撞飞了，之后一切就都乱了套。我女友非常喜欢汽车，因此我在这个论坛上消磨了不少时间（我个人其实更喜欢龙来着。也喜欢女巫扫把。好吧，我有点儿跑题了，抱歉。）  
我想知道你是否试过开手控车？我开了六年的这种车，而且我开的可比许多用脚开车的人棒多了！你也应该试试！  
祝愉快，  
Charlie  
\- - - - -  
Dean盯着Charlie的回复看了好长一段时间。  
“手控车，”他自言自语道，之后打开了Google页面，“哈，有意思。”  
________________________________________  
在十一月中旬，Dean终于第一次在Cas家过夜。为此几乎从Bobby到其他工作人员都对他展开了轮番轰炸，告诫他要照顾好自己，不许让自己着凉也不许受热，一定要按时吃饭，按时喝水，还有在发现情况不对劲之后第一时间打电话通知他们或者当地医院，blabla等等。Dean在这过程中一直点头表示自己会一律照做，但同时却在心里盘算着不知能否说服Cas让他喝个一醉方休。看护中心里的病人如果能够饮酒的话，是被允许和鼓励适量饮酒的，但Dean却是个特例。在他还跟Sam和Jess同住的时候，Sam曾多次发现他喝醉到不省人事，因此他的档案上就标注有“酗酒”的可爱字眼——就好像他的档案还不够致郁似得。  
不幸的是（又或者幸运的是：Dean打定主意不准备对这个想法抱太大希望），毕竟Cas从不喝酒。他家里浓度最高的东西大概就是浴室里那见鬼的漱口水了，因此Dean只好勉强凑合着喝根汁汽水。  
那天似乎跟平常的拜访并没有什么不同，除了Dean能待的更久一些。Cas叫了披萨当晚餐，Dean一点点撕开了披萨，并且在半个钟头内成功吃完了三片。能再次做自己的感觉好极了。Cas还买了派——他就是个坚称“Dean应该得到更好的东西”的贴心小混蛋。Dean手上托了个碗以防叉子拿不稳掉到地上（的确掉了两次），这样他就不需要换个新叉子了。Cas没有吃他买的派，而是吃了个苹果代替，并且坚称这两样本质上并没有什么不同。  
这就是我爱上的那个人，Dean在心里默念道，带“L”的那个单词就这样轻易出现在了他的脑海里，仿佛它本来就属于那里。当他意识到这一点的时候，他吃惊的发现自己对此并无任何质疑和恐慌。他爱上了Cas。而对此重大发现他唯一能告诉自己的就是：啊，当然了。  
不过，这个发现也让他突然觉得跟Cas躺在同一张床上似乎有点尴尬。Cas的卧室在楼上，因此为了方便Dean，Cas拉开了楼下的沙发床，并且坚称自己一点儿也不介意睡沙发床，但Dean多少还是有点儿难过。从轮椅移到床上并不难，Dean仍然把轮椅放到了床边以便自己需要起夜，而且能随时看到这熟悉的大家伙在身边也让他安心了不少。  
Cas换上了T恤和短裤四处走动，Dean甚至没试图去花力气阻止自己的目光追随着他。Cas在发现了他的注视后轻笑了起来，随后拉上了自己那边的被单躺下来。他关上了电灯，轻轻贴着Dean身边躺着。此时就连Dean也无法阻止自己感性的一面流露出来，但他突然发现自己完全不知道双手该往哪儿放，也不知道脸该朝向哪边，自己整个人都显得笨手笨脚起来。  
“嗨。”他出声说道，目光从Cas的脸庞移动到他的嘴唇，之后又看向那从领口露出来的锁骨。  
“Hello, Dean。”Cas回应道。几秒钟之后，他又接着说道，“你知道你能摸我的对吧？”  
“步子似乎迈的有点大，不过我很乐于接受。”Dean说完就伸出一只手臂环上了Cas的腰。Cas又往前贴近了一些，将自己的脸庞贴在了Dean的脖颈处，伸出双臂轻轻环上了Dean的肩膀——位置足够高，这让Dean能清晰地感觉到Cas的手指停留在自己肩上的位置。他的手指在Dean的肩上四处游弋，时不时在肌肤上画着圈，嘴唇也贴在了Dean的喉头处，Dean无法自已地伸手将Cas的脸庞捧了起来。  
与Cas的吻奇异地让Dean在这个瞬间忘记了全世界，然而不久之后，其他复杂的情绪渐渐占据了他的脑海。Dean结束了亲吻，并且扭头避开了Cas追逐的唇舌。  
“Dean？”Cas关切地问，“怎么了？”  
“我，额，”他说，哇哦，这可不是Dean期待中的对话，不过他知道这是自己永远无法逃避的问题。Dean的目光看向Cas肩后的虚空处，他开口说道，  
“我不知道自己能否……你懂的，”他说，“我不知道自己是否还能……勃起。可能是身体原因，也可能是心理原因，又或者两者都有，不管哪种原因，反正是有问题。显而易见。”  
“显而易见？”Cas茫然地问。  
“天啊，Cas，你非要我说出口吗？我不知道自己还能否做爱，好吗？”  
Dean小心地将视线移向Cas的脸庞，惊讶的发现尽管Cas看起来似乎没有预想中的失望和生气，但也差不了多少。  
“我从来都不懂，”Cas说，“为什么你一直这么在意自己的身体？”  
“什么意思？”  
“我不是为了性才想要你，Dean。我在这儿不是因为你的头发，或者你的肌肤，更不是因为你的骨骼。我不是在说你毫无魅力——我不认为世界上会有人否认你的吸引力——但我更关心的是你的内在，而不是它外面的包装。”  
“你听起来就像个连环杀手。”  
Cas闭上了眼睛，“你还真是会毁气氛。”  
“我可是从高手那儿学来的。”  
Cas脸上溢出一丝微笑，接着又轻声笑了起来。“一切事情总有解决的办法，”他接着说道，“如果你觉得准备好了，并且愿意探索这件事，我和和你一起会来探索解决之道。但在此之前，不要被它所困扰。求你了。”  
“反正我也不是那种在首次约会就上本垒的人，”Dean说，顿了顿又继续道，“实际上，刚刚那是谎话。我完完全全就是那种人。但我……总之，谢啦。”他轻轻说。Cas在他嘴角印上了一个轻柔的吻作为回答——Dean回应了这个吻，直到再次被其他想法分了心。  
“等等，”他疑惑地问道，“什么叫‘别的办法’？”  
“残障人士也能有性生活，”Cas说，“有工具——”  
“你怎么会知道这些？”  
Cas的心慌完全写在了脸上，“我可能进行过研究。”  
“研究？”  
“Google上什么都有。”  
“Castiel，”Dean打断他道，“你是在Google上搜索怎么跟我做爱吗？”  
短暂的沉默。“我感觉‘yes’似乎不是个正确答案。”  
“Cas。”  
“也许。”  
Dean忍不住开始大笑起来，“Google，”他说完又笑了起来，“我的老天啊，Cas，永远不要改变自己。”  
“我说的是实话。”Cas说道。Dean挥了挥手。  
“我知道，”他说——之后，又正经说道——“我知道。我相信你。”  
“那就好，”Cas说，张开手掌抚上了Dean的胸膛，“你的理解对我来说很重要。”  
“我知道，”Dean再次说道，轻轻地吻上了Cas，“我明白的。”  
他们就这样继续交换着亲吻和轻柔的抚摸，直到Dean再次抽身开来。Cas的目光里满是担忧，似乎随时准备着接受Dean随之而来的胡言乱语。  
“那么，”Dean终于开口说道，“关于那些方法，我需要你来教导我。”  
________________________________________  
那次的过夜很成功，因此之后，Dean每周六晚上都会留在Cas家过夜。在看护中心里，他仍然多数时候都待在房间里用饭——尽管十次里面有九次他都选择了安全选项，但偶尔也开始尝试冒险。他当然知道这只是个很小的进步，但至少每周吃一次三明治总比永远不吃好。  
Dean的食物总是在切好后才被端过来，这让他省了不少力气。他还发现自己最近掉食物的次数明显减少了，这让他在吃饭的时候放心了许多。尽管他的双手仍会时不时颤抖和痉挛，他的抓握能力还是得到了改善——他开始学着让身体和神经来主导自己的行动。Benny总是在他耳边念叨着“听从身体的指挥”这套洗脑说辞，Dean有一次直接跟Benny说，这套说辞让他听起来就像个新时代的瑜伽大师。Benny则威胁要在每次训练时在房间里点满蜡烛，还要给Dean戴个花冠，这让Dean迅速地闭嘴不再提起此事。  
Dean开始着手了解手控车的信息，他也渐渐开始在论坛上出名起来，并且跟Charlie的联络也一直持续了下来。他一直以为Charlie是个男人，直到她发送了一张标注着大大的“我”的照片过来：一个漂亮的红发姑娘坐在一辆闪亮的新车旁边。一开始他们还谈论汽车，但话题迅速跑偏开来，不久之后，Charlie就开始给Dean发送一张又一张他应该积极补充的科幻小说清单。Dean觉得自己以后要是因为买太多乱七八糟的书而宣告破产的话，他一定要将责任推到这位Charlie Bradbury小姐身上。  
十一月的最后一天，看护中心里一个叫Howard的男人去世了——Dean跟他交谈的次数屈指可数，悲伤的气氛弥漫开来。死亡在这里是件无法回避的事情，但这并不能减少它所带来的伤痛。随着十二月的到来，看护中心的工作人员为了改善这肃穆的氛围开始大力着手布置和装饰起来。Becky每次值班的时候都在头上戴着大大的驯鹿角头饰，而Dean为了惹怒Lilith开始养成了每天一问“你准备什么时候也学着戴？”的习惯，每一次Lilith的反应都不负所望。  
没过多久，整个看护中心都仿佛变成了圣诞老人的工作室。光Dean就发现了至少五个圣诞树：两个真正的圣诞树，一个还算可以的假树，一个质量堪忧的西贝货，甚至还有一个居然是见鬼的玫红色。Jo表示自己喜欢最后一个圣诞树，而Dean则多次“不小心”撞到了那玩意儿。他每次都借口说自己的轮椅不太好使，这就让他更加期待那辆新轮椅的订单了。新轮椅已经提前付过款了，Dean还特意安排了元旦这天到货，里面的记忆海绵坐垫甚至还让他多花了5美元，不过Dean觉得一切都是值得的。  
但说到给别人准备礼物，Dean就有点不知所措了。他和Sam几乎从来没有过真正意义上的“圣诞礼物”，不过他觉得自己还是有必要认真给Cas准备一份礼物。然而，问题是Cas是唯一一个会陪他外出的，他可没办法跟Cas说“嗨，请把我留在这家商店门口，你先出去闲逛几个钟头后再来接我吧”。  
Jody提议带他去往附近的一家商场——她知道那里的门能容许轮椅进出，并且有电梯。经过一番考量后，Dean同意了。尽管想到要和一大群人一起挤在小小的商场里就让他心慌，但如果真的有人值得他为之克服一切障碍的话，那个人就只有Cas了。  
最终Ruby和Ava也一并同行。Ava一出现就引起了许多父母和孩子的注意——她的身体不时会从轮椅上下滑，偶尔还会口水涟涟，但她的确是个很好的陪伴，Dean一点都不介意。然而Ruby就不一样了，他一路上都激烈反对Ruby同行，但却丝毫动摇不了她的决心。  
他们来到了一家书店，Dean看着琳琅满目的陈列，仿佛一瞬间成了个想买苹果却误入苹果电脑专卖店的老奶奶。大家都在买什么鬼玩意儿当礼物？Cas是喜欢学习不同语言没错，但你该给一个喜欢语言的人买什么天杀的礼物啊？字典吗？  
“你觉得怎么样？”他举着一本书对Ava说道，“一本关于法语还是什么的书。”  
Ava不可置信地盯着他看。  
“干嘛？他喜欢法语来着。额，或许喜欢。”  
Ava仍然只是盯着他看。  
“你一点儿都没帮上忙。”他将书放回了原处，又退后了一些以便打量顶层书架上的书。Dean用眼角的余光瞥了Ava一眼，“别再看烘焙食谱啦。你已经有很多了。”  
Dean最终什么也没买——除了手上的两杯巧克力奶昔——一杯给他自己，一杯给Jo。她的食物如今也全是切好后才能进食——虽然多发性硬化只有75%几率会引起双手震颤，但Jo明显不属于那幸运的四分之一。她现在更多数时间里都在沉睡，并且说话的时候也开始出现吞字和口齿不清的症状。这当然让她的情绪日渐低落，但Dean相信巧克力味的任何食物都会让人心情愉快。  
“你准备给自己男友一杯奶昔作为圣诞礼物吗？”Ruby在他们返程的路上挑眉问道。  
“这不是给——”他开口说道，但随即转口道，“你干嘛称他为我‘男朋友’”？  
“因为我有眼睛和耳朵？你俩简直不可救药地爱着对方，有时让我简直恨不得朝你俩扔东西。“  
“这么暴力，你当初是怎么进入护理行业的？”  
“有个不靠谱的职业咨询师呗！”她翻了个白眼说，“开玩笑的，傻瓜。我就是喜欢不行啊？帮助别人什么的，让人感觉很好呗。”  
“那你喜欢我不？”他眨着大眼睛问道。  
“别太得寸进尺啊，”她警告道，“你知道金钱在这儿并不代表什么对吧？你付出多少，才能收获多少。金钱并不是衡量一切的标准。”  
“你这会儿肯定特别想揍什么一顿发泄对吧？”  
“我可能会想要去吐一下，”她承认道，“但我刚刚说的可没错。”  
“也许。”  
“嗨，给你弟弟准备的礼物怎么样了？如果你想找人帮你给他准备礼物的话，我可是有几个不错的建议哦。”  
“如果你也想给他准备点儿什么的话，婴儿连脚裤和彩纸礼炮筒就行了。你懂的，要出生的小婴儿，还有婚礼。他的妻子什么的。”  
“我猜你似乎另有所指，不过我可不明白你的潜台词。”  
“Bitch.”  
“Asshole.”  
也许Dean不应该有这么多充斥着言语攻击的人际关系。  
离圣诞越来越近了。几天后就是所有人期待的圣诞节了。如果说Dean无法确定自己给Cas准备的礼物是否够好的话，那至少他目前唯一尚能确定的是，给Sam的礼物肯定不会出什么问题。  
“你一个人在这儿等着没问题吧？”Cas问道。他们正站在一家餐厅门口，天已经黑了下来，但街道已经灯火通明。几天前，Cas出其不意地打电话给Sam，邀请他和Jess共进晚餐，以便几人可以相互认识和了解。Sam当即就答应了下来——事实上，他几乎是急切地期待着这次会面。Castiel这会儿正打算进入这家餐厅。  
Dean不知道自己为什么一直没能告诉Sam他目前的情况：他现在已经能经常离开看护中心外出了。一开始，他以为自己只是有点儿不好意思或者有点儿羞耻，他不想让别人认为自己取得了多么了不起的进步，更不想听到别人的同情或赞扬。而之后，在瞒了Sam这么久之后，他甚至不知道该怎么去跟Sam解释这一切。每次Dean一想到这些就感到束手无策。Sam知道Dean经常去Cas家，但他可不知道Dean如今还经常去玩公园、书店、图书馆、餐厅、商场……好吧，Dean自从车祸后就再也没有外出在餐厅就餐过，但Cas告诉他这家餐厅已经知晓了Dean的状况，并且一切都没什么问题。  
Dean打算把自己的现状作为圣诞礼物送给Sam。这大概是有史以来最自大最傲慢的礼物了，Dean几乎立即就后悔自己提出的这个建议了——但是Cas却坚持表示喜欢这个想法。如果说在他们相识的这八个月里有什么事情是Dean无法抵抗的话，那就是对Cas说“不”了。  
“不用担心，我没问题的。”Dean说道，“除非我们的座位在二楼，那我可能就需要个蹦床了。”  
“当然不是，”Cas说，“我们的座位就在正门旁边。我现在需要进去了。”实际上，他们已经有点儿迟到了——想要确保Sam和Jess比他们先到。目前的计划是Cas先进去，Dean则在几分钟后再进。  
“闪亮登场去吧！”Dean最后说道。Cas今天穿了一身不错的休闲装，他看起来该死地魅力四射——但话说回来，他可一直都如此。Dean穿了条牛仔裤，这可是两年来他第一次重又穿起牛仔裤。通常，他都穿着宽松的运动裤和T恤——好穿又好脱，没有麻烦的纽扣和拉链。然而今天，他努力想要做的更好，为此甚至放下了骄傲让Cas帮忙给他拉上了前门拉链。  
（那几乎毁了他之前的好心情——你可真没用，他当时想，如果自己废物到连个纽扣都扣不好——Cas最终在Dean跟拉链较劲的时候发现了他的窘境，然后咧开嘴角给了Dean一个超大的笑容。Dean想要在这个笑容下继续保持难过可是相当困难。）  
Cas吻了吻Dean的脸颊，然后走进餐厅，留下Dean一个人在门口。独自暴露在陌生的环境让他有点儿无所适从，但Dean没有被恐慌击溃。他目不转睛地盯着门口，尽力让自己的呼吸保持平稳，手上则心不在焉地打着美国手语字母表。几分钟后，一对夫妇走进了餐厅，那位妇人在门口停顿了下，伸手敞开着门向他示意。Dean谢过她后终于进入了餐厅。  
“我是跟他们一起的。”他对服务员说道，并朝Cas、Sam和Jess的方向点了点头示意。他们的座位正如Cas所说被安排在进门的第一张餐桌处，并且餐桌还被安排在一片宽敞的区域内，这样就有足够的空间能让他的轮椅顺利通行。Cas旁边的位子本应该放椅子的地方也被空了出来，Jess和Sam则背对着Dean就座。Cas看了Dean一眼后就移开了目光，脸上却是抑制不住的微笑。  
Dean滑动轮椅前进，一颗心此时几乎跳到了嗓子眼。一些人的目光扫视过他，但又马上移开了。没什么值得大惊小怪的。他只是个外出跟弟弟聚餐的陌生人罢了。  
想象从前的日子。  
走进到足够听到几人谈话的地方时，他听到了Sam的说话声。  
“——这里的沙拉挺不错的。”他热情的称赞道。  
“如果你敢在牛排餐厅点沙拉的话，”Dean朗声说道，“我就和你脱离兄弟关系。”  
Sam扭头四次搜寻声音来源的样子简直滑稽极了。当他终于将视线锁定在Dean身上后，他几乎一时间语无伦次，不知该说什么好。“D-Dean？”Sam最终说道。  
“不，我是他的邪恶分身。”Dean一本正经地回应道。他的视线越过Sam看向了Jess的双眼，胸口忍不住收紧抽动了一下。她还是跟从前一样漂亮，不过此时她脸上的表情写满了惊讶。他俩几乎有一年多没见过对方了——一开始，她还和Sam一起来探访，但一段时间之后Jess就没再来了。Dean一点儿都不怪她。  
Cas移了移自己的座椅，Dean将轮椅移到了他旁边的空位处。Sam仍然一脸不可置信地盯着Dean，仿佛无法确信眼前的一切是否是幻觉。  
“这就是你的圣诞礼物啦，”Dean说道，“挺蹩脚的，我知道。不过不用担心，我还会给你买杯啤酒的。或者小黄片儿也行。”  
“不用了，”Sam说，眼睛依然瞪的大大的，“这……这就挺好的。这真的真的已经很好了。”Dean觉得Sam几乎都要哭出来了，这情景即感人又好笑，尤其是考虑到此刻他似乎也是同样的表现。于是他将注意力转移到Jess身上。  
“我觉得自己此刻应该称赞你看起来艳光四射。”他对Jess说道。  
“那，我真的是这样吗？”  
“我不知道。我甚至都不知道‘艳光四射’到底是个什么样子。不过，你看起来的确很惹火。”他补充道。Sam和Cas一起转头盯着他，Jess则笑了起来。  
“你看起来过得也不错，”她说道，并朝Cas努了努头示意道，“实际上，是相当不错。”  
“我知道。当然是啦，你说是吧？”Dean得意地说道，“真希望我也可以这样称赞你的另一半。”  
“阿，他会做的更好的。”  
“他们知道我们本人就在这儿对吧？”Sam对Cas说道，“他们的确能看到我们对吧？”  
“我开始有点儿怀疑是否真的如此了。”Cas皱着眉头附和道。  
Dean避开了任何需要用餐刀切割的食物，点了墨西哥烤干酪玉米片，还有一点儿啤酒——没有多到会让Sam喋喋不休地阻止他的地步。Cas点了牛排，Sam要了份沙拉，Jess则点了份汉堡，她跟Dean不时用眼神交流着对Sam一成不变的健康食谱的无奈。会餐进行的相当顺利——Dean之前忘记了Jess可以有多讨人喜欢，而几乎没人会不喜欢Cas。  
“我们怎么分摊费用？”Jess在他们吃完后问道。  
“我们各付各的怎么样？”Sam提议道。  
“让个孕妇为自己的食物买单，”Dean说，“真经典啊。”  
“让个坐轮椅的人付钱就没问题吗？”Jess反击道。Dean清晰地听到了Sam的抽气声，但他只是歪了歪头，表示自己并不介意。  
“有道理。”Dean说，“那我们就让Sam和Cas付账吗？”  
“当然如此。”  
最终他们选了个更加公平的方法付了账单，Dean和Cas送Sam跟Jess步行走到了他们的车子旁。  
“你们圣诞节有什么安排吗？”Jess问。  
“还没仔细考虑过，”Dean说，“Cas你呢？”  
“我没有什么安排。”  
“你们应该到我们家去，”Sam说，“Jess是个很棒的大厨。”  
“买预处理的食材做饭挺简单的。”她高兴地补充道。  
“你们要是能来的话就太好了。”Sam请求道。  
“我真的不会打扰到你们吗？”Cas迟疑地问。  
“当然不会，”Jess说，“来吧？”  
“我没什么问题。”Dean耸肩表示道。  
“听起来棒极了，谢谢你们。”Cas说道，“你希望我们几点钟到？”  
“额……一点钟怎么样？”Sam提议。  
“那就说定了。”Cas说，“我现在要去找下我的车——等会儿我会开到这边来的。”他特意看着Dean的眼睛说道，之后转身离开了。  
“他可能看起来长得挺不错，不过还真的直来直去，一点儿都不会拐弯抹角地暗示啊。”Dean看着他离开的背影说道。他不知道Cas期待自己在这种地方能跟Sam有什么深入又深情的谈话，他可不打算来一场兄弟诉衷情的戏码。Dean转身面向Sam，打算打个哈哈笑笑就过，但显然他们收到的剧本不同。  
“谢谢你，”Sam感概地说道，“我不确定你是否知道这一切对我有多重要，Dean。但……真的，谢谢你。”  
“耶，我知道。”Dean说，Sam的感情流露让他浑身不自在，“没事的，Sammy。真的。”  
“真高兴今天能见到你，”Jess补充道，“我是说，真正地跟你面对面看到你。我很想念你，Dean。”  
“我也一样。”Dean说道，“我故意惹恼Sam的时候没有你在一旁帮腔真是少了许多乐趣。”  
“那就圣诞的时候再见啦？”她充满希冀地问。  
“期待那一天的到来。”他肯定地说。Jess吻了吻他的脸颊，Sam弯下腰拥抱了他，Dean也将自己的双臂紧紧地环绕在弟弟身上，回抱了过去。


	6. Chapter 6

•  
第六章  
Chapter Text  
“圣诞快乐，asshole。”Ruby在Dean从房间里出来的时候问候道。  
“你也一样，bitch。”他回应道，“Jo在吗？”  
“睡觉呢。”  
“糟糕，”Dean说，“那我过会儿再来找她。”  
“你是有什么礼物要给她吗？”  
“不是什么大事。”Jo对Dean买给她的巧克力饮料反响太热烈了，因此Dean又给她买了个家庭装的巧克力棒作为圣诞礼物。他还没包装好，但Jo也不是那种在意包装的人。  
“你有给我准备了礼物吗？”Ruby问。  
“能认识我就是份很棒的礼物了。”  
Ruby哼了一声。“快去，离开这儿吧。我相当确信自己听到了你那位爱情男孩的停车声。”  
果然，Dean向窗外望去就看见Cas的那辆令人眼瞎的汽车正稳稳当当地趴在停车位上。几秒钟后，Cas走了进来，带Dean一起驱车前往Sam和Jess家。  
半个小时后，Dean准时出现在门口，将一束花递给了Jess，给Sam准备的则是一提半打装啤酒。Sam试图塞给他一张支票，以便帮他支付新轮椅的一半费用，但没能如愿。最终他只好妥协，硬塞给了Dean一张五美元的钞票，为他的记忆海绵坐垫买单，并且还给了他一张丹尼餐厅的半价代金券。  
“你还真是不肯接受别人的好意。”Sam咬牙切齿地说。  
“我懂你，相信我。”Cas在一旁附和道。Jess正在厨房忙碌，于是Dean穿过了由Sam和Cas刚刚组建的“反Dean傲骨联盟”逃到了厨房。  
“需要帮忙吗？”他问道。据他所知，要准备一顿丰盛的圣诞大餐总会让主妇们压力山大。Jess此时正背靠着流理台，直接就着装苹果汁的纸盒大口吞咽着，并且时不时伴随着厨房里那一点儿都不圣诞的摇滚音乐小声哼唱着。  
“我需要做的只是拆开一包包的半成品食材罢了。我自己能应付的。”她说，“谢啦。”  
“没问题。”Dean回道。Jess示意他一起喝那一大盒果汁，他摇头谢绝了。Jess只好无所谓地耸耸肩，将其放回了冰箱。  
“真是经典的喝法。”他点头示意道。  
“当然。”Jess回道。之后取出一个厨房小工具（Dean对于出现在他们家厨房里的早餐吧台这种外星生物，还真是一点儿都无法吃惊）坐了下来，“最近的生活怎么样？”  
“这么宽泛的话题还真是不好回答。”  
Jess点了点头，重又提问道“车子的事情怎么样了？Cas肯改主意了没？”  
Sam和Jess都知道Dean一直在试图劝说Cas换个其他型号的车。“他一直都是个顽固分子，不过我正在逐步瓦解他。”  
实际上，Dean最近并没有太关注这件事。他花费了大量时间泡在那个汽车论坛上，大部分时间都在帮助其他人解决问题，而不是帮Cas寻找合适的车型。前几天，他无意间看到有人在跟帖中给楼主提议道“去问dwinchester——他是这个站点的一个新注册用户，但他可是个大师级别的高手。”下面甚至还有另外两个Dean完全不认识的人也在回帖中极力认可和称赞他。这可是Dean有史以来受到的最诡异的夸赞了。他将这一切在Jess“做饭”的过程中尽数告知了她，Jess也和他分享了她和Sam预定的为期一周的情人节休闲之旅。两人闲聊的过程中，Jess大厨几乎烧糊了一锅煎香肠。  
在Jess终于处理完这则起火小插曲事故后，两人又重回到了令人愉快的不会有任何事故发生的静候食物起锅时间。这时，Jess突然一脸愧疚地转头看向Dean，Dean也立刻警惕地看向她。  
“我这会儿需要情感宣泄的时间。”她提醒道。  
“你可能并不需要。”  
“不，我需要的。我怀孕了，让我多愁善感会儿。”  
Dean点了点头。“那你继续吧。”  
“我很抱歉。”她说，简单的几个字迅速地从她口中说出来，几乎黏连缠绕在了一起，声音都要模糊难辨了。  
“怎么了。食物真有怎么糟吗？”  
“你那时需要我们，Dean，而我却把你赶了出去。”她继续说道，似乎下定了决心要一吐为快，“我知道Sam并不想让你走，你也不应该被要求离开，Dean，我真的很抱歉。我当时应该多多帮助你的，我本应该——”  
“哇哦，”Dean举起双手说道，“别说了，好吗？”  
Jess闭上了嘴巴，吞了吞口水，准备迎接Dean将要说出口的任何指责。  
“Jess，你没做错任何事，”他说，“任何事，真的，我保证。也许Sam不想让我离开，我明白，但就连他都清楚离开在当时是唯一正确的选择。我们都知道。该死的，是我自己想要离开。”  
“我以为你会恨我。”她说，声音听起来不可思议地悲伤。  
“我恨所有人。”Dean耸肩说道，也许彼此坦白是此时最明智的解决之道。“并不是针对你个人的。”  
Jess笑着抽泣了起来，伸出一只手揉了揉眼睛。Dean身边的人能别动不动就哭好吗？他自己都还在试图想办法控制自己的情绪。看来他这会儿在厨房里只会帮倒忙。  
“我现在一点儿都不恨你，如果这句话能安慰你的话。”他说，“我也一点儿都不怪你。”  
“这的确有用，”她说道，声音逐渐平静了下来，没有了悲伤的成分。“谢谢你。”  
“我们现在搞定真情流露环节了没？”  
“你可以搬回来的，你知道。”  
Dean感觉这一切似乎还要继续没完没了下去。“你说什么？”他问。  
“我最近一直在听Sam说你现在变得跟以前有多不一样了，再加上我最近看到你……看护中心是个很棒的地方，Dean，但你知道你现在并不一定非要待在那儿了。”  
这……的确是事实。那里的大多数病人都不能像Dean一样能自主活动，甚至只有很少一部分人能开口说话。Jo跟他的情况比较相似，但她现在正在每况愈下。那里平时并不忙碌，但偶尔，Dean还是会为自己占用了一个他本不需要的地方而感到愧疚。”  
“你要结婚了，Jess。”他说，“你还马上将要迎来一个孩子。”  
“我们这里仍然有你的位置，”她坚持道，“我们只需要重新改变一下房间布局，那花不了多少工夫的。”  
“Jess……”  
“答应我你会认真考虑下这个提议。”  
“我会的。”他承诺道，更多的是出于让她开心和安心的成分。Jess眯起眼睛看向他，暗示自己完全明白Dean在想些什么，但此时微波炉的滴滴声打断了一切。Dean选择在此时逃离厨房，却发现自己又陷入了Sam和Cas之间的一场极客到爆的关于“希腊语在古典文学中的使用”的谈话中去。  
晚餐进行的不能再顺利了。Sam把火鸡切成了小片，以便Dean只需要用餐叉将鸡肉叉到自己的盘子里就能吃了。Dean在晚餐过程中并未多言语——他得将自己的注意力集中到手中的餐具上——他不得不每吃一口就放下手上的餐叉，以免会出现不小心弄掉餐具的窘况发生，而晚餐的成功表明这一切都是值得的。他在整个用餐期间都没出现任何事故。  
Dean在Sam起疑前成功偷喝了几罐啤酒，为此他期间还数次换回到苏打水掩饰。他们一起看了半部相当糟糕的“感觉应该还不错”的电影，直到连Jess都无法忍受后终于换成了《虎胆龙威》——这下大家都满意了。  
Sam和Jess家的房子布局相当与众不同——主卧被安置在一楼，旁边紧邻的小房间则被新装修成了儿童房。原本这样的安排是为了方便Dean——那件小房间本来是他的安身之所，Sam和Jess将自己的卧室安排在楼下也是为了方便照顾Dean，以便在Dean需要任何东西的时候，两人都能及时帮他取来。然而，Dean从来没要过这种帮助。  
Sam和Jess对于将他的旧房间改装成了儿童房感到有点儿愧疚，但Dean并不介意——至少这样他就可以亲自过来看看儿童房的样子了。他们已经装好了婴儿床，正在试图在它上面安装一个蝴蝶样式的镂空模板玩具。  
“还是觉得是个女孩吗？”他向正在和Jess说话的Sam问道。  
“是啊。”他答道，而与此同时Jess也脱口喊道：“是个男孩。”  
显然，他们两人并不打算提前查验孩子的性别，这让Dean一丁点儿都无法说服自己理解他们的坚持。他甚至曾试图劝说医生只偷偷告知他一人——并且保证自己绝对会保守秘密的——但显然没人跟他站一队。  
Dean是最后一个离开儿童房的，他往Sam的Jess的房间里瞄了瞄，发现了几处细微的改变。他已经很久没来过这儿了，这期间两人已经重新装修过房间。窗帘换了，地毯也换了，还有什么东西被黏在了右边的床头柜上方。  
“Dean，你要过来吗？”Sam在过道里冲他喊道。  
“马上就来。”他回应道。受好奇心所驱使，他还是移动轮椅去对墙上的东西一探究竟。  
写着歪歪扭扭的“生日快乐Sam”几个蓝色大字的那张生日卡片被牢牢地黏在了墙上。Dean忍不住一边轻轻摇头一边傻笑起来。  
“至少看起来Sam是个很容易满足的家伙。”他在和其他人重聚前自言自语道。  
________________________________________  
当晚Dean和Cas很晚才离开。等两人终于返回看护中心以后，Dean开始担心自己是否应该说服Cas一起放弃“交换礼物”这件事。  
Cas看上去跟Dean一样不好意思。“我，额，其实没买什么礼物。”Cas坦承道。  
“我也一样，”Dean说，“如果你不笑话我的话我也不会笑话你。”  
“我不认为自己会笑话你，Dean。不过，没问题。”  
他们仍然待在汽车里没动，然而车内的照明灯此时却开始不应景地忽明忽暗地闪烁起来。Dean敢肯定这坏家伙是在故意跟他过不去。  
“礼物挺糟的，我知道。”Dean说着把一旁的手提袋递了过去。他根本没做包装，不过直到此时他才觉得自己似乎应该尝试下，这样至少还能制造点惊喜。“这挺傻的。如果你不想要的话可以不要。我——”  
“闭上嘴巴，Dean。”  
Dean瞥了他一眼，“好吧，但是等到你讨厌——”  
Cas从袋子中抽出那本书，轻轻地小心翻看着，仿佛手中捧着的根本不是一本破旧残破的平装书，而是一份用纤纸和水晶制造的精美艺术品。  
“这是我最爱的一本书，”Dean不好意思地说道，“很多人都说《时震》并不是冯内古特最好的作品——我明白，并不是所有作品都是经典——但这本书……它对我来说很有代表意义，你明白吗？我非常喜欢它，因此我想着也许你……嗯，就是这样。”  
“这本是你的收藏吗？”Cas问道，伸出一根手指轻轻摩挲着磨损的书脊。  
“曾经是，”Dean回答道，“我并不介意，我自己已经翻来过去读过太多遍了。我想让你保留它——我是说，如果你想要的话。”  
“我想要。”Cas声音坚定地说道。他将书小心地放回到袋子里，并且仔细地包了起来。仿佛舍不得放下似的，他一直捧着手中的袋子，脸上的表情十分肃穆，Dean觉得那几乎有些敬畏的意味了。“谢谢你，Dean。这真的……谢谢你。”  
“嗯，没什么。”Dean粗声说道。  
“我真的希望自己也能给你一份更加私人化的礼物。”Cas说着伸手在身后的车座上摸索起来。他拿出了一个用深蓝色包装纸包着的平整四方包裹。  
“老兄，我才不会在意呢。给我好了。”  
Cas似乎有点儿犹疑，但还是将包裹递给了他。Dean撕开了包装纸从中取出了一叠汽车杂志——三四本那种又厚又贵的精装版杂志。书上面还放置着一份关于手动操作型汽车的购车信息指南。  
“你之前提到过这些，”Cas说，“但最近没有。我不知道你是否还……”  
“我自己都快忘掉了。”他说道。Dean和Charlie现在谈论的最多的是电影而不再是汽车，关于这些东西的那些想法似乎只是在痛苦的理疗过程中用来分心的下意识产物，它几乎只是一种每个人头脑中都会浮现的那种“总有一天会实现”的可望而不可即的愿望，而不是什么经得起深思熟虑的实实在在的想法。他打开那份购车指南，有什么东西滑了出来——一张长长的硬纸卡片。他挑了挑眉头看向Cas。  
“我在一家礼品店看到的，”Cas说道，“我挺喜欢它。”  
Dean相当确信那应该是张书签。卡片上根本没有什么图案和花纹，只是被做成了羊皮纸的质地。他翻到卡片的另一面，发现上面写了几行字。  
你不是拥有一个灵魂。你自己就是灵魂，你拥有的是一具身体。  
“我对这句引语做过一些后续研究。它通常被认为是C.S刘易斯所写，但那并不正确。”Cas拉扯着自己的衣袖不安地说道，“我知道它有基督教涵义，但明显还有另外一种——”【10】  
Dean倾身以吻封缄。“谢谢，Cas。”他柔声说道。Dean将书签随手插入到一本杂志中去。“看来我们在交换礼物方面还并没有太糟糕哈？”他说道，声音中洋溢着幸福。  
“我猜的确没有。”Cas说着重新吻上了他。  
之后的几周里，每当Dean翻开或者合上一本书，他总是能看到书签上的话语，并且发现自己每次都无法再移开视线。他用拇指抚摸着上面的字句，一如往日他和Sam还是孩童时朝对方身上乱扔的种籽，期待着它们能就此生根发芽，不再随风飘散。它们的确没有。  
【10】You do not have a soul. You are a soul; you have a body。这句话被认为出自1952年C.S刘易斯所著的《Mere Christianity》（《如此基督教》(又译作:《反璞归真》）。刘易斯也是大家熟知的《纳尼亚传奇》的作者。  
________________________________________  
Dean的新轮椅在一月的第一周抵达，这让他感觉就像是从过时的里来恩特知更鸟车型直接升级到了法拉利。他和Charlie如今时不时还会就轮椅特性交换些意见，但更多的还是讨论手控汽车。Charlie知道哪种型号的车更值得考虑，懂得孰优孰劣，因此Dean经常认可她的建议。  
这些日子以来，Dean花了更多时间跟Jo以及其他尚在他忍受范围内的员工待在一起，但在周四他还是依旧躲在自己或者Jo的房间里闭门不出。他仍会经常跟Sam打电话，也会在他和Jess探访的时候露面。Cas依旧在下班后过来，Dean也把每个周末都花在Cas家。他们俩每周还会一起去镇上晃几圈。  
Dean把剩下的所有时间都花在读书以及泡在那个汽车论坛上。他在那里搜寻着要买给Cas的脚控操作汽车，以及自己能操作的手控型汽车。他还按时去做理疗训练，按时和Tessa见面，按时……做所有事情。在一个平常的不能更平常的早上，当Dean坐在休息大厅里读着书，并且努力屏蔽掉电视上的蛋糕美食秀声音的时候，他突然意识到自己也许真的感到幸福。  
这个认知让他感到不安，仿佛说出“幸福”这个词就会让一切美好瞬间分崩离析，并且随之融化进自己那仍然颤抖的手掌中去。在接下来的几天里，Dean的每一个举动都变得小心翼翼——他在“希望”一词上的个人记录可并不美好。时间一分一秒地流逝，天既没有塌下来，云也没有变成岩浆倾泻下来。最终，不安的感觉渐渐消退了。  
一月中旬的一个清晨，Dean正背靠着Cas稳稳地躺在床上，阳光透过窗户照射进来，他听到Cas低声说道，“搬进来跟我住。”  
鉴于Dean二十秒钟前才刚刚睁开眼，这会儿脑袋完全不清醒，“好。”他在重新陷入睡眠前咕哝着说道。  
整整三个钟头后他才再次醒来，他打着哈欠朝身后的Cas身上靠了靠，“嗨，你醒了吗？”  
“现在醒了。”Cas不高兴地嘟囔道。他和Dean都不是早起的人，俩人现在都知道不能把十点前任何一个人说的话当真。  
“你想去做早餐吗？”  
“你去做。”Cas喃喃说着把环在Dean胸前的手臂收的更紧了些，并且把头埋在了Dean颈后。在Dean开始在这里过夜以后，Cas就不再使用厨房里的那些高架子了，Dean现在能随手够到厨房里的绝大多数用具——即使他不会做些别的，烤个吐司还是完全没有问题的。  
“说的简单，但当有个八爪章鱼缠在你身上的时候可一点儿都不轻松。”Dean说道。  
“嗯哼”是他从Cas那里得到的唯一回应，Cas甚至还把他抱的更紧了些。Dean忍不住笑了起来，但当有个模糊的记忆浮现在他脑海中的时候，笑声不得不停了下来。  
“Cas？”  
“嗯？”  
“你是不是问过我愿不愿意搬过来跟你住？”  
迎接他的是几秒钟的寂静，环在Dean胸前的手臂也松了开来。Dean两只手撑在身侧用力将自己撑了起来，靠在了沙发床的靠背上。  
“我想我可能问了。”Cas说道，眉头皱成了一团，仿佛在考场上遇到了一个完全不在大纲范围内的试题。  
“那，你是说真的吗？”  
“是的。”Cas回应道。没有一丝一毫的不确定。  
Dean笑了起来，但Cas一动都不动。“那可真是个糟的不能再糟的主意了。”  
“不，它不是。”Cas说。  
“你能给我几个这么做的理由吗？”  
“我喜欢你。我不喜欢见不到你。这是个很理性的决定。”  
“我可是个大麻烦。”  
“我跟我妹妹一起度过了她最后的三年时光，”Cas说道，“她的截瘫状况可比你严重的多了。我知道等待我的会是什么。”  
“你还真是认真考虑过了，是吧？”Dean转身尽力面对着Cas问道。Cas点了点头，眼神热切……而又满是恳求。  
“我能把楼下的一个房间改装成卧室，”Cas说道，“或者也可以卖了这个房子重新买一个平房。要不买一个座椅电梯也行。”  
Dean可没打算给自己买个座椅电梯，除非他已经八十四岁高龄了，而陪伴他的只有两个坏掉的胯骨。不过也许这并不是当前要考虑的事。“哇，”他说道，“我……哇哦。该死的，伙计。能让我考虑下吗？”  
“如果你愿意的话。”Cas平板无波地说道。他太了解Dean了，知道自己此刻不能过分期待什么。  
Dean的确认真考虑了。实际上他考虑的太多了，多到他甚至跟Tessa说了这件事。Tessa对他说了跟Cas一样的话——告诉他Dean自己心里有一部分已经相信了：相信Cas完全知道自己将要面对的是什么，相信Dean自己已经做好了离开看护中心的准备，相信他们也许会遇到一些困难但好事多磨是固定的规律。她甚至还说Dean应该“结束一些不好的人际关系”——他知道这只是“别再瞪着Lilith期待有朝一日她会被食物给噎死”的委婉说法。  
然而Dean心里黑暗的那一面仍然在他脑海中呓语：不停述说着Cas本应该值得更好的人，述说着Dean只是一个负担，述说着没了Dean所有人都会过的更好——所有这些想法早就植根在他脑太久太久了。面对这些可比害虫防治困难多了——更像是发动全面战争。  
在Dean生日的前一天，他给Cas发送了一条只有一个字的短信。  
好。– 14:39  
他在生日那天度过了非常美好的一天。  
________________________________________  
搬家这件事真要做起来可比口头上说说而已麻烦多了。Cas的家对于Dean偶尔过夜来说是完全没有问题的，但真要全天候地居住可就没那么简单了。Cas坚称自己想要换个地方居住，他说自己找到了一处看上去很不错的平层住房，但Dean不愿意因为自己的缘故而害Cas搬家。  
Sam和Jess对于Dean要搬离看护中心这件事十分开心（尽管Sam的确试图对他展开“Dean你真的确定要这么做”的兄弟倾肠谈话），他俩还热情地给Cas提供了一些Dean暂住期间曾使用过的物品——轮椅传板和坡道之类的东西。Cas那里也保存了一些Anna陪护期间使用的东西，但他和Dean都不打算动用这些东西。Cas还花了许多时间跟Sam商讨了许多细节，Dean对此也只好无可奈何地随他们折腾。  
然而他们的计划却被Cas那突然而至的工作安排给搅乱了——Cas被老板强制性地安排了一次在克罗罗拉州丹佛地区的培训机会。他不得不在二月十五号这天搭乘飞机离开，Cas对此可一点儿都不高兴。  
“我不喜欢乘飞机。”Cas在十号那天抱怨道——五天之后他就得离开了。  
“那就开车好了。”  
Castiel不发一语地盯着他看。“抱歉，我忘了自己是在跟一个对汽车一无所知的家伙说话了。”Dean说完就忍不住大笑到咳嗽的地步，甚至不得不将手肘搁到了膝盖上来缓解。咳嗽仍然像个婊子一样折磨人，Dean对此也无能为力。Cas伸出一只手放到了Dean的肩胛上，轻轻地给他按摩着，直到Dean舒服了些。  
“老一套又来了哈？”Dean说道，双眼因为咳嗽而蓄满了泪花。  
“你有许多特点，Dean，但我认为‘老一套’绝不在其中。”  
令人恼火的是，Dean发现自己害了场感冒。他以前生病的次数屈指可数——在兄弟俩的孩童时期，Sam才是那个容易生病的人，这也让如今的状况颇具讽刺意味。他现在一点儿都不饿，但一旦他不按时吃饭的话Becky就会喋喋不休地数落，因此Dean捡了些简单的食物和难喝到死的蛋白粉冲饮一股脑地塞进了肚子里。  
Sam和Jess在俩人的情人节旅行的前一日一起来看望他，并且像是对待他俩将要出生的小宝宝的首次生病演习似得无微不至地在他身边转来转去。  
“哥们，就是个小感冒而已。”Dean在Sam第四次询问他是否真的没事时忍不住说道。也许他的反应有点儿过激了，但这会儿他的双手正疼的要死——头也也疼死了——所有的止疼药简直一点儿用都没有。“流个鼻涕没什么大不了的。好好享受你的巴黎之旅吧，再随便给我买个埃菲尔铁塔的冰箱贴好了。”  
接着，Dean用自己对Jess是否还能乘飞机的质疑转移了他俩的注意力，毕竟Jess的肚子看起来简直像吞了个小行星似的。Jess忍不住在他胳膊上捶打了几下，Sam则向他担保说已经得到了Jess医生的许可。俩人在向他保证会给他带个冰箱贴纪念品之后才回家打包行李。  
Cas在情人节这天来了，但他并未久留——Dean对这种黏糊糊的节日一点儿都不感冒，而Cas第二天还得早起赶飞机。Cas并未像Sam一样小题大做地烦Dean，但他仍然要Dean保证一旦有什么事就会立即打电话通知他。  
“我又不是地球上第一个出现喉咙痛症状的人，”Dean咕哝道，但他仍然同意了Cas的请求，以免Cas一直用他那大大的蓝眼睛对自己发动眼神攻击。Dean自己都深知自己这会儿因为生病而变得恶心兮兮，但Cas还是毫不嫌弃地吻别了他。  
下午三点躺在床上一动不动让他想起了许多不开心的回忆，但至少现在Dean房间里的窗帘不再像往常一样整天合的严丝合缝了，Dean也开始起身坐了起来。一开始他还一直泡在网上，但没过多久，长时间盯着电脑屏幕让他的眼睛出现了不适。之后他试图关上电脑去读点书，但持续的头痛让他无法集中注意力。  
看护中心的工作人员一直在密切地关注着他的病情，但Dean在每次被询问道当时的症状和感受时并未完全实话实说。他并没有撒谎，他只是……在选择措辞的时候小心地避免引起不必要的担忧。毕竟对他来说，咳嗽只是家常便饭而已，因此只是稍微严重一点儿的症状又怎么会需要特意说明呢？再说所有这些症状最终总会消失的，现阶段他们又不会有什么解决办法，没准被工作人员对着他揉揉捏捏嘘寒问暖一番反而会更不舒服，因此他寄希望于能一觉睡过去之后就病痛全无。  
Dean觉得自己浑身乏力，他只想躺下去睡上个昏天黑地，但似乎连这都点小小的愿望都变得遥不可及。他睡得极不安稳，不时被自己断断续续的咳嗽从睡梦中惊醒。他试图用枕头掩盖住自己的咳嗽声，以免引起其他人的注意，不料却反而连带整个身体都变得颤抖起来，咳出肺里的东西几乎动用了他全身的力量。他觉得自己仿佛半溺在无穷无尽的湖水中，想要张嘴呼吸，却灌进了大量冷水。他想要入睡，想要让病痛远离自己，但却无能为力。  
Dean从一片迷乱中醒来，他发现自己无法确定此刻的确切时间，甚至不知今夕何夕。接着，他又无法自控地重新陷入到黑暗的梦境中去。等他再次醒来的时候，他甚至都无法确信自己到底是否真的曾一度陷入睡眠。他不知道自己这次又清醒了多久，实际上，他都不确定自己是否真的清醒。他感觉到自己的呼吸冰凉而杂乱，仿佛每一缕呼吸都砸在了冰冷而又坚硬的铁块上；他觉得自己的头脑嗡嗡作响个不停，思绪也变得愈加模糊不清，仿佛自己整个人都被包裹在一团凌乱的棉花中。也许实实在在的睡上一觉能让他的思绪变得清晰起来。他只需要好好睡上一觉。  
“Dean？”有人在他耳边呼唤。Dean不确定一切是否只是他的幻觉，但他仍然试图回话，他想告诉那人离自己远一点儿。但到嘴边的话语被喉咙里那又黏又厚的浊气给堵了个结结实实，他不得不先大声地咳嗽清理自己。  
“Dean？”声音重又响起。他还听到房顶的灯被人按开的启动声。几乎是同时，Dean立即闭紧了眼睛。他想要使力止住咳嗽，但整个身体都因此而颤抖起来。于是，他转头把自己闷进枕头里，但一双有力的大手捧住了他的头，把他的身子扭转了过来。  
“操，”那人咒骂道，“该死的，Dean，你个傻瓜。”痛苦而又严厉的声音闯进Dean的脑海里，他不由自主地畏缩了一下。之后，他察觉到房间里多出来的那人摁响了床头的紧急按钮。  
“我没事。”Dean睁开眼睛费力说道，声音嘶哑，简单的几个字都说得黏糊不清。  
“你的嘴唇都乌紫了，”那个人——Ruby——继续说道，“你知道这代表着什么吗，天才小子？这表示你缺氧了。该死的，我告诉过Becky你不只是简单地得了个感冒。你干嘛非要隐瞒自己的病情不让我们知道？”  
老天，她还真是一口气问了好几个问题。Dean只好重又闭上了眼睛。  
“噢，别，牛仔小子，”她说，双手紧紧地握住Dean的肩膀，“你还不能睡。”  
Dean听到房门被打开的声音。“怎么了？”有人问道。  
“我觉得可能是肺炎。”Ruby回答道，声音变得急切起来。  
“我马上打911。”那人说。之后Dean感觉到一只手掌贴到了他的前额上。  
“你烧得都要冒烟了，你个彻头彻尾的二百五。”Ruby嘶声说道。  
“别说的像你真的关心似的。”他咕哝道。  
“也许我真的关心你，”她回道，“也许我真的希望你能睁一睁你那大眼睛。你能试着这么做吗？”  
“贱人。”他有气无力地说道。Dean用力睁开了眼皮，他看到Ruby就在离自己几英寸的地方——紧挨着她的还有一个Ruby，另外还有一个Ruby站在房间另一头，还有一个站在门口，最后还有一个Ruby扭头看向自己一脸微笑——还有血水顺着她的眼眶流了下来。一片迷乱中，Dean听到警报按钮的响铃声时远时近。  
Dean喉间溢出一声呻吟，他感觉到有人伸出一只手轻轻地抚摸着他的头发。  
“我明白，亲爱的，”Ellen的声音回响在他耳边，“马上就有人来帮你了。”  
Dean的床边聚集了太多人了。他不喜欢这样，不想这样被人围观，他需要空间。Dean觉得自己的皮肤烫得像着了火似得，他觉得自己的五脏六腑都要烧着了，就像妈妈全身都浴于大火一样，就像……  
有人将一个氧气压缩面罩绑到了他的头上，并且还不停地说着些什么，但Dean听不清楚，因为周遭的一切都太嘈杂了，到处都是声音，到处都是说话声和鸣笛声。  
他听到远处被大火烧焦的房屋断裂倒塌声，他听到四岁那年自己在家门口费力挪出汽车时耳旁的警铃声，他听到此次此刻杂乱的救护车鸣笛声，他听到他感觉到……  
有人伸手托住了他的后背（把你弟弟带到室外）把他转移到了别的地方（妈妈求你了别上帝啊别这样妈妈不）有什么凉凉的东西仍然紧紧地贴在他的脸上别摸我的脸别摸我  
“只是个氧气面罩，Dean，”一个男声说道，“这能帮助你呼吸，我保证，不会痛的。”  
别碰我我说了别碰我有人拉住了他的胳膊止住了他挣扎的双手，塑料制品紧紧地贴在他脸上，有人伸手抚摸着他的后颈，还有什么人的手指在轻轻梳理着他的头发——你这个该死的混蛋你怎么敢只有他才能这么摸我——然后  
死寂  
死寂  
喊叫声刺眼的闪光乱七八糟的动作更多的喊叫声贴在脸上的塑料被按压住的身体被制住不能动的双手然后是  
死寂  
周围安静了些许平静了些许不远处机器的哔哔声为什么机器总要发出哔哔的声音难道护士们不会被这些声音弄得心烦意乱吗停不下来的哔哔哔哔声他绝对会发火的是的他肯定会氧气罩仍然挂在脸上就像魔鬼伸出他那张兮兮的双手触在他的唇上束缚住自己那残破的躯壳  
“你知道自己在哪儿吗，先生？”  
不  
不，他不知道。  
“你现在正在医院里，Winchester先生。如果你能听到我的话，就按按我的手好吗？”  
他的指间有些柔软的身体肌肤。Dean抓住了它。  
“很好，做的很棒。你知道自己为什么在这儿吗？别，不用回答——按一下代表是，你只需要这么做就可以了。”  
Dean没有按那人的手。一切都模糊不堪。他不是真的在这儿，并没有。  
我曾经有血有肉  
“好吧，让我来告诉你。你的护工发现你当时严重缺氧，因此他们呼叫了我们，并且把你送到了医院。你得了严重的肺炎，Dean，我们目前还无法确定当前的治疗方法是否有效。不过我得实话告诉你——你的胜算并不大。但你是个斗士对吗？你会坚持到底对吧？”  
他亲吻了我，而我终于知道自己也是有血有肉的骨肉之躯  
按压。  
“这才是好孩子。我们给你上了呼吸机，还用了很多药物，希望这些能对你有用。如果一切正常的话，你的SATS指数会回到正常水平，这样缺氧症状才能逐渐缓解。这也表示你现在的一切幻觉或者头脑不清什么的，都会逐渐好转的。你明白了吗？”  
按压。  
“很好，我过会儿再来检查你，好吗？”  
按压。  
“保重，Dean。别让自己的心脏停止跳动。”  
清醒姗姗来迟。一开始，幻觉渐渐消失了，但Dean仍然时睡时醒，似梦非梦。他的思绪迟钝的要命，每一下呼吸都仿佛是往胸口插了一刀般疼痛。手上还打着点滴——不止一个——尽管去掉了氧气面罩，但鼻管里还是插着氧气管。病床旁边，一台机器记录着他的心跳频率。  
“先生，先生，非家属不能——”  
“我也算是。麻烦你，我需要——”  
Dean吃力地转动着脑袋看向门口。一个护士——也许是两个（他分不清另一个是重影还是真人）正试图劝说某人离开，看起来他并未成功。  
“我很抱歉，先生，Winchester现在病得很重。”  
“这也就是为什么我得来看看他。”  
“我们不允许——”  
Dean试图开口说话，但从喉咙里溢出的只是一声声粗重的喘息和咳嗽声，刺耳得如同指甲的搔刮声。门口的护士（们）闻声扭头看向他，Dean只好费力地动了动手掌，连带胳膊上的输液管也在病床上蹭来蹭去。  
“Cas，”他终于吐出一丝声音，护士（们）匆忙跑到他身边，“Cas。”  
Cas来到他跟前，一只手找到了Dean的手掌，紧紧地握住了。“Dean，”他出声说道，另一只手抚摸着Dean的头顶。Dean在他的触碰下放松下来，干裂的嘴角费力地扯出一个微笑。  
“Cas可以留下。”Dean声音粗粝地吐露道。两个护士面面相觑得对视了下，最后其中一个轻轻耸了耸肩，另一个则点了点头。  
“有任何状况发生的话，你必须立马通知我们，”一个护士严厉地对Cas嘱咐道，“不管是机器发出警报还是他的疼痛加重，一旦出现任何你无法确定的情况，请立刻呼叫我们。”  
“好。”迟疑了一秒钟后Cas才出声回复道，明显是认为护士的话分散了他对Dean的注意。  
“Mr Novak——”  
“好的，我明白。”Cas再次说道。两个护士又迟疑地瞟了他一眼，最终还是离开了。Cas拖过了一旁的椅子坐到了Dean床边，双手牢牢地握住了Dean的一只手掌。  
Dean的病房里只有微弱的灯光，外面的走廊更是一片黑暗。“几点了？”他问，声音听起来完全不像是自己的。  
“将近三点一刻。”Cas回答道。  
“日期？”  
“周一——已经是周二了，19号。你是十二个小时前被送到医院里来的。”  
Dean试图在心里估算下时间，却忽然意识到自己完全不可能知道时间究竟过了多久。他的双手疼痛难忍，胸口也一样。他实在是无法理清思绪。  
“Sam和Jess也都得到了消息，”Cas说，“但他们能乘到的最早一班飞机也得九个小时后才能起飞。他们有望深夜抵达。”  
Dean不痛快地咕哝了几声，不希望自己毁了Sam和Jess的旅行。“谁通知的他们？”  
“看护中心。Sam是你的第一紧急联系人。他知道后就立马打电话告诉了我。”  
“为什么？”Dean抱怨道。  
“因为他想要听听我的建议，因为他知道我也会想要获悉你的状况。”  
“你本应该在科罗拉多。”  
“你本不应该在医院。”  
“Oops。”  
Cas轻轻地露出一丝苦笑。“你一早就飞过来的吗？”Dean不可置信地问。  
“不是，我开车来的。”  
丹佛离堪萨斯有五百多里，足足八个小时的车程。“你开车？”  
“航班不够及时。”  
“你一路开车？”  
“过程还不算太糟。”Cas坦承道。  
“你老板对你早退不会有意见吗？”  
“是的，我大概需要告知她一声。”  
“额，好吧。”Dean出声说道，后面的话突然又被一连串的咳嗽声打断。那声音听起来又黏糊又恶心。Dean不得不扭头避开Cas，暗自希望这场折磨能尽快过去，但它并没有。  
当长长的一段刑期终于结束后，Cas问道，“你为什么要隐瞒自己的情况，Dean？”他的声音很轻，几乎就要湮没在一旁滴滴答答的医疗器械声音中了，但Dean一直都在全神贯注地聆听着对方，他清楚地听到了Cas的问话。“为什么你不告诉我？”  
因为他的双手正在好转，因为Cas说了“搬过来跟我一起住”而Dean说了“好”，因为他已经能够成功地给自己准备早餐，因为网络上开始有人找他指点迷津，因为他的弟弟就要结婚了而他一定会去见证那一刻。因为一切都似乎变得触手可及，近到他几乎就要触碰到那悬挂着的“正常”标签，因为他不希望在这种时候被人强制要求撤退，因为他是不会放弃的。  
“我已经浪费了那么多时间生病，”Dean说，“我不想要——”  
又是一阵猛咳，让他几乎无法呼吸，他身上没有一处地方不在疼痛。Anna死于肺炎，Dean想到。这个认知忽然闯入他的脑海，就好像它一直都躲藏在重重叠叠的帷幕后面，直到此时才肯悄悄露脸似得。Dean想知道死是什么感觉，那时疼痛是否会变得更加变本加厉，难以忍受？Dean知道如果自己开口询问的话，Cas一定会如实告知他“死亡”到底是什么样子，但他不确定自己是否真的想要知道。  
“你个傻瓜，”Cas说道，他把Dean的手轻轻贴在自己的唇角，对着Dean的掌心说道。那些充满柔情的话语像软软的羽毛似得轻轻刷过Dean的手掌，“你这个顽固的总是自我牺牲的傻瓜。”  
“说的就是我，”Dean咧嘴笑着说道。他的视线又开始模糊了，“我这会儿大概需要睡觉了。”  
“我会留下来陪着你。”  
“你保证？”Dean问道，声音里的一丝颤抖并非是因为刚才的咳嗽。  
“我保证。”Cas柔声说道。  
“我很害怕，Cas。”Dean在理智阻止自己前抢先开口道。充斥着他眼眶的不是眼泪，写满他脸上的表情也不是恐惧，牢牢紧握Cas的那双手更是自作主张，不听使唤。“我不想死。我不想离开。”  
“我知道。”Cas说。他并没有向Dean保证他不会死；Cas从来不会承诺自己做不到的事。他从床边站了起来，轻轻放下了Dean的手掌，又拉开Dean身上的床单。Dean明白了他的意思，他试图动动身子，以便Cas能躺到自己身边，但他身上缠绕着的乱七八糟的管子限制了他的动作，并且他全身的骨头此时似乎突然再也无力支撑上面的肌肉，连配合着动一动都不肯。  
Cas仍然像往常一样轻轻拥着他，——他小心地避开了Dean鼻头的氧气管，以及身上的点滴管，以免影响它们的正常运作。  
“我会一直陪着你。”Cas再一次说道，嘴唇轻轻擦过Dean的双唇，“你也要留下来。跟我说说话。跟我抱怨我的车有多丑，告诉我应该买哪种来替代它。”  
Dean想要摇摇头，却连这简单的动作都做不到。他只能蹭了蹭Cas的前额，又闭上了双眼说道，“留着它，”他小声说道，“你可以继续留着它。”  
Dean听到一声小小的哽咽声，他没有睁开眼睛，他不愿意看到Cas哭泣的样子。  
“我不想开口说话，”Dean闷声说道，“你能负责说话吗？我喜欢听你说话，”  
他的思绪凌乱而又纷杂，所有想法稍纵即逝。他试图从中抓取一丝清明的思绪，但它们却都好似滑腻的小鱼一样无法抓握。  
“你让我感受到自己的存在，Cas，”Dean喃喃说道，“继续让我感受。”  
“好。”Cas说道。Dean听到他重重吸了口气，“你想听我说什么？”  
“任何事，”Dean回答道，“陪着我。说任何事都可以。”  
几秒钟后，Cas开始说起话来。他说的并不是英语，Dean对此十分满意，因为这样他就不需要费心去听Cas到底在说些什么。他只需要躺在Cas的臂弯里捕捉他那低沉沙哑的嗓音，任凭那声音包裹着自己的躯体，像细密的网一样保护着他，拥抱着他，浑然一体。  
他猜测那是意大利语，但他并不确定。Dean觉得自己渐渐开始陷入沉睡，但与往常不同的是，一切都不再是像先前那样毫无预警地突然与意识生生切割开来，反而像是一步步踏进温暖的浴缸，然后被温水渐渐覆没；就像是步入大海，然后张开双臂拥抱无处不在的海水。有那么一刻，他听到了自己的名字从Cas口中吐露出来——他的全名，Dean Winchester，被置于Cas那精妙而又让人一无所知的话语中。  
Dean Winchester。Dean知道那是谁。Cas也知道。  
Cas口中述说着他的名字，手指也轻轻抚摸着Dean的后颈，温柔与抚慰包裹着他。当Dean终于合上双眼陷入沉睡，陪伴他的是安心与平静，因为他知道至少自己还拥有一双能看到世界的眼睛。就在此地，就在此刻，即便失去一切，即便再无未来，至少他知道自己曾经存在过。(He is here. For now, if nothing else, if never again, he is real.)________________________________________  
电视开着，但屏幕上闪烁着的只有一片凌乱的电波碎片。  
“Dean？”有个声音说道。Dean只能不断叹气。  
“我知道电视现在不能看，”他说，“我也没有办法好吗？老爸没有付费。”  
“我知道他没付费，”那声音立马鹦鹉学舌一样复述道。Sam还不到五岁，可Dean已经无数次听到Sam学他说话了。他得少说点儿脏话才行。  
“我不是想问这个。”  
“那你想问什么？”  
“爸爸为什么发火？”  
Dean尽量保持面无表情，他不动声色地问道，“是什么让你觉得他在发火？”  
“他朝你大吼大叫，还摔上了门。”  
“这么说你听到了？”Dean问。他伸出一只手抹了把脸。他还以为Sam当时睡着了。  
“他听起来可是火大极了。”  
“都是我的错。跟你没关系。”  
“你做了什么错事？”  
“老天，Sammy，别问了行吗？”  
“他说你是个没用的废物。”  
“我说了闭嘴！”Dean大声喝道。他不需要再次被人揭开伤疤。  
“我只是想要知道你做了什么。”Sammy小声说道，眼睛瞪得大大的，嘴角不住颤抖。该死，Dean永远没法对付这样的Sam。他叹了口气拍了拍身旁的沙发。Sam小跑着坐了过来，期待地看着他。  
“你知道外面的那棵树吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“我试着爬了上去。”Dean坦白道。  
“你说过不许我去爬的！”Sam愤怒地抗议。  
“你是不许，”Dean立即重申道。门外的那棵树很高，是他见过的最高的树之一，尽管那些枝干对于一个九岁的男孩来说充满无尽诱惑，但它们还是又细又不牢靠。Dean知道这一点是因为一个半小时前他骑上了一个枝条，而它却啪一声断了。  
他“砰”地一声砸到了地上，那声音就像一脚重重地踩烂满是空气的果汁包装盒。他摔得不算重，但也够疼的了。他落地的姿势比较扭曲，导致脚踝被狠狠地折在身子底下，这让他忍不住丢脸地大叫了一声。  
Dean已经尽可能快地爬起来了，但老爸还是一把推开了汽车旅馆的门。  
“刚才发生了什么？”  
“没什么。”Dean立马回道。  
“别跟我撒谎，Dean。发生了什么？”  
“我摔了一下。”他之后坦白道。  
“从哪儿摔下来的？那颗树上？你还好吗？”关心的话语从老爸口中别别扭扭地说了出来，似乎他早已经忘了如何表达。爸看起来一点都不好。Dean甚至都不知道爸上次睡觉、洗澡还有剃须是什么时候。Dean昨天早上给他做了些吐司，爸跟他道了谢，但一直到Dean睡觉前，那片吐司还待在盘子里，一点儿都没动。  
“我扭伤了脚踝，但应该没什么问题。”  
“你还能站起来吗？”  
Dean试着用受伤的脚踝使劲儿，但又疼的忍不住缩了回去。“还好。”  
“没事就好，”他如释重负地吸了口气，眼神变得犀利起来，“老天啊，Dean，该死地你到底在想些什么？”  
“我——”  
“我不是告诉过你要好好照顾Sammy吗？”  
爸最近几天都很忙。他在追踪一个坏蛋——一个大大的坏蛋，那人是个杀手。爸整天待在厨房——已经三天了——他在地图上订了好多大头针，还摊了一地的照片和纸条。人们有危险，爸需要专心找出凶手好保证他们的安全，他需要Dean保持安静，不能打扰他，还得照看好Sammy。  
“我的确这么做了，”Dean辩解道，“我给他做饭，保证他刷牙，还——”  
“那要是你摔断了腿呢？那又该怎么办？”  
Dean迟疑了下，“我不知道。”  
“你觉得要是你站不起来的话还能给Sammy做饭吗？”  
“不能。”  
“万一有人闯了进来想要伤害他呢？要是你连路都不能走的话又怎么能保护他？”  
“我不能。那样我就做不到了。”  
“那你就会变得一无是处，对吗？”  
“我——”  
“答案是‘是’，Dean。要是你真的伤成那样的话，你就是个没用的废物了。你听到了吗？”爸厉声说道。  
“我知道。我很抱歉。”  
“那就进来，好好照顾你弟弟。”  
Dean尽自己最大的努力小跑进房间，爸重重地摔上了门，连墙壁都被震得一阵颤抖。  
“我从树上摔了下来，”Dean继续说道。Sam瞪大了眼睛紧紧抓住了Dean的袖子。  
“你还好吗？你受伤了没用？”  
“我没事，”Dean扯开了自己的袖子，“我只是干了件蠢事。”  
“我还是不明白爸爸为什么发火。”  
“因为如果我受伤的话，就没办法照顾你了，傻子。”  
Sam没再说话，他的脸皱成一团，就跟Dean告诉他家里没有水果硬糖了的时候一个表情。  
“那也没什么大不了的，”Sam最终开口说道，“我会照顾你的。”  
“闭嘴吧，你根本不会。”  
“我会的，”Sam坚称，“我能做非常好吃的三明治。”Sam的“三明治”包括把方糖夹到两片面包中间，再用自己的拳头把它锤碎。  
“你不介意我没法抱你？”Dean问，他被Sammy的小想法逗笑了，“你不介意我没法给你做饭？”  
“不啦，”Sam说，“那些又不是我喜欢你的原因。”  
“不？”  
“不。我喜欢你是因为你会给我讲故事，因为你很搞笑也很勇敢，你也不会在我弄洒东西或者做错事的时候跟爸爸打小报告。即使你受伤了还是会做这些事的，所以没什么大不了的。”  
“当然啦，当然。”  
“我是说真的！”Sam用一种只有五岁小孩才能做出的气鼓鼓的表情说道。  
“这表示我不用帮你做芝士三明治了吗？”  
Sam的眼睛瞪的更大了，“我们还有芝士吗？”  
Dean笑着揉了揉Sam的头发，“我去看看。”他记得自己看到过一片芝士被挤在冰箱底部。  
他从沙发上站了起来。突然，疼痛像烧红的拨火棍似得捅穿了他。他大声喊叫起来，当他低头往下看下去，竟然一时无法理解自己看到的是什么。  
刺目的白色骨头透过他左腿的皮肤戳了出来，膝盖上方露出大概三英寸长的骨头，猩红的鲜血浸透了他的牛仔裤。他想要伸出一只手触摸一下，但手掌止不住地颤抖起来，他甚至都无法触摸到自己的皮肤。空气中回响着一声清脆的断裂声，他明白自己的另一条腿也断了，但他什么都感觉不到。疼痛消失了，他再也没有一丝感觉。  
烧焦轮胎的刺鼻味道充斥在空气里，他听到了远处的警笛声——警笛声还是警报声，他不确定。他等待着疼痛袭来，等待任何感觉让他知道自己还活着，等待着感受到扭曲的金属杆刺破肉体的疼痛，等待着感受到头发里无数的玻璃碎片，等待着左腿能够动弹，得找到Sam，Sam就在他身旁，抓住他，Sam在哪儿？找到Sam找到Sam找到Sam——  
“不准离开，”有人出声说道，但Sam的嘴唇并没有动。“你这个混蛋，你这个天杀的混蛋，我永远不会离开你，你也不能离开我，你怎么敢。”  
说话的人也许根本就不存在。你会变成一无是处的废物。左腿。动。  
“我很抱歉，我很抱歉。”  
想想从前的日子。  
那些汽车制造商，Dean想到，他们回顾过去是为了更好地前进。前事不忘后事之师。这并不意味着一定要照搬以前的螺母及螺栓；这也不意味着他们不能从中学习，不表示他们不能得到改良。Dean看着九岁的自己，他想到，生活有好有坏。无名的幽灵盘桓在他的身旁，唇角轻吻他的后颈，圣诞节有个美丽的妇人一边烹饪香肠一边欢笑。Dean继续想到，还有未来在等待着他。  
“Dean？Dean？你能听到我说话吗？”  
Dean看着九岁的自己，一个笨拙的九岁小男孩的躯体，那里面隐藏着一粒小小的种子，有人给了他一个浇水壶，并且告诉他就让它顺其自然地生长。血液来来回回地流淌个不停，就像全息游戏玩家前前后后地来回操纵手柄，但这些都不重要。此处的他，此时的他，才是一切的关键。他是神灵，他是灵魂，他无法被摧毁，无法被破坏，甚至无法被触碰。他遥不可及却又触手可及；他坚定不移而又无处不在。他真实存在，无法消除。  
（What he is here, now, this is what matters. He is spirit, he is soul, he cannot be destroyed or damaged or touched. He is unreachable yet able to reach out; he is unshakeable yet ever-present. He is real. That cannot be undone.）  
“醒醒，Dean。”是Sam的声音，但又不是这个（五岁的）Sam。“该醒过来了。拜托，Dean。醒过来。”  
Dean闭上了眼睛，知道自己会在另一个地方再次睁开它们。他最后看到的景象是那个五岁的小男孩与一旁那个九岁的小男孩一起伸手握住了他的手，并且向他保证一切都会好起来的。一起都会好的。  
________________________________________  
Castiel已经习惯了被Dean的医护人员赶出病房。  
Dean睁开眼睛的时候，看到的就是蜷缩在椅子上的Cas，一只手还搭在病床上。Dean感到一阵短暂的宁静，但马上就意识到自己喉咙里插着什么东西，几乎让他无法呼吸。他忍不住大口大口地喘气，双手不由自主地挣扎起来，试图拔掉喉咙里那不舒服的东西。机器的蜂鸣声顿时响彻整个病房。  
无数人呼喊着Dean的名字，将Dean团团围住，不停地触碰着他。有人按住了他挣扎的双手，Dean拼命挣脱，但被死死压住了。  
“Dean，停下，”有人命令他道，“你需要镇静下来。”  
Dean认不出这个声音，但他认出了其他那些熟悉的声音——Cas、Sam还有Jess。他们的手在Dean身上轻轻抚摸，仿佛是在给不小心掉进陷阱里的动物安抚顺毛。Dean安下心来，重重地跌回床上。  
“很好。”护士满意地说。Dean不记得自己见过她，他疑惑地扫视了下房间，这可绝不是他睡着前待的病房。他无声地盯着护士透漏出询问的目光，她往后退了退，放下了钳制着的Dean的手掌。  
“你好啊，Dean，”她微笑着说，“我们可没想到还能再见到你。”  
Dean瞥了她一眼。我可不会这么容易就被打败。  
“你现在在重症监护室，”护士继续说道，“你是五天前被送到这来的。”  
他怎么可能一觉睡了见鬼的五天？Dean试图开口跟她辩白，但喉咙里见鬼的管子阻止了他。护士听到了他发出的呛声，急忙开口解释道，  
“你现在暂时无法说话，我们给你插了喉管——你的肺不太好，我们不得不给你上了呼吸机。我很抱歉，我知道这很不好受。好消息是你已经脱离了危险，虽然战斗还没结束，但是能醒过来就已经赢了大半。我们会好好照顾你的，如果一切进展顺利，你今天晚些时候就能换回氧气面罩了。这样安排行吗？”  
Dean不知道她在期待自己说些什么，他无奈地又瞥了她一眼。护士笑着拍了拍他的胳膊。  
“我待会儿再过来，”她说，“剩下的时间就留给你的家人了。他们几乎片刻不离地守在这儿。”  
Dean一看到他们就知道护士一点儿都没夸张。Cas脸上的胡茬至少有三天没刮了，Sam身上的衬衫一看就穿了好几天，只有Jess看起来还算正常——她向Dean解释说她是唯一一个没有全天待在医院的人。  
“我也想留下，”她歉疚地说，“但是这两个家伙和护士都不许。显然，孕妇不被允许坐在医院的椅子上睡觉。”  
Dean绝对举双手赞成这一点；Sam和Cas在医院守了五天已经够糟了。接下来的几个钟头变得有点儿模糊不清，他依旧时睡时醒，不停地咳嗽。护士前来取下呼吸机的时候Sam正出门买咖啡，Dean动了动手示意她继续操作。过程一点儿都不有趣，他高度怀疑旁观的Cas是否得到了一定点儿乐趣。  
取下呼吸机后，护士给了他一杯水用来润嗓，Dean简直是久旱逢甘霖，他尽量在肺部允许的情况下大口大口吞咽。Cas从Dean睁开眼睛开始就一直待在病床边上，保持着一只手放在床上的姿势一动不动。他的视线一刻都不肯离开Dean，似乎害怕稍一疏忽Dean就会消失不见。Dean喝完了水后也看着他。  
“希望这是我最后一次重申，”他声音嘶哑地说，“你真的需要找点儿别的爱好。”  
之后的日子里，分辨白天和夜晚对Dean来说越来越容易了。那些纷乱的梦境不再搅乱他的思绪，不过咳嗽依然如影随形，似乎成了他赖以生存的基石（实际上，它的确是），护士对他的康复进程还算满意。离开重症监护室重回普通病房以后，他就迎来了一波又一波的来访者。Benny过来告诉Dean他为他自豪；Ruby带着Ava来看他，之后是Pam带着Channing，Jody也带来了Jo。接着是Ellen和Chuck，Chuck来的时候正碰上他抽搐个不停，因此只待了几分钟就不得不离开了；Ellen给他带了一包从他房间里挑的书。最后连Bobby也来了，花了十几分钟叫他傻蛋（idijt），走之前还竟然出乎意料地拥抱了他。  
一天早晨，Dean醒来就听到有人在一旁小声地打电话。  
“——已经好几天了，”Cas说道，“现在的问题已经不是他‘是否’能醒来了，只是在等待‘何时’而已。我知道。谢谢。是的，他是。我们——”Cas发现了Dean在盯着他看，“他刚刚醒了过来。是的。好。再见，Inias。”  
“Inias？”Cas一挂断电话Dean就问道，“什么时候连他都搅进来了？”  
“你刚入院的时候，”Cas说，“我开车来这儿的路上用车载电话打给了他。我当时需要跟人说说话，但又不想让Sam和Jess担心。”  
“打赌那一定是通有意思的电话。”Dean说。你失联许久的弟弟大半夜突然打给你，跟你说他的同性残疾爱人（一个你连听都没听说过的家伙）正被害死你妹妹的病魔折磨的奄奄一息——你现在方便通话吗？  
“他是个好人，”Cas说——该死的，Dean一定是病的神志不清了才幻听到Cas称赞他的家人。“他帮了我不少忙。我们每天都通好几次电话。他非常高兴听到你清醒的消息。”  
“你本来打算什么时候告诉我这些事？”  
“必要的时候，”Cas说，“你已经有太多事情要应对了，Dean。”  
好吧，理由挺充分。之后Cas仍然每天都跟Inias通话，有几次还把电话递给Dean让他打个招呼。他之前对于Cas重新联系上家人的担心很快就消散了；Inias就跟花园里的蜗牛一样没有什么伤害力。他甚至还说以后要来探望俩人，Dean对此毫无意见。  
两周以后，Dean被允许出院返回看护中心。又过了两个月，他搬去跟Castiel住了。  
说起来还真有点儿伤感。Jo甚至哭了出来，不过在Dean拿这一点儿打趣她的时候，她还是成功地打了Dean一下作为反击。Ellen、Pam和Jody要他一再保证会回来看望他们，Ash要他发誓会好好照顾笔电，Ruby则递给了他一个花花绿绿的包裹。  
“这特么是啥？”他皱眉问道。  
“Ava给你的。我带她出去购物，我俩一起为你选的礼物。”  
Dean撕开了包装纸，里面是一本小巧的精装书：做蛋糕的101种方法。“你们太坏了，你知道吧？”他跟Ava说道，“你们简直一肚子坏水。”  
Ava脸上的表情只能用洋洋得意来形容。Dean跟Ava保证会写信回来（好吧，是让Cas写），然后又转头面向Ruby。  
“试着别死，”她说道，“我不是每次都有机会对你这个落难少女拔刀相助的。”  
“嘴还真毒，不过我会尽量做到的。”  
“混蛋。”  
“贱人。”  
“好好照顾自己好吗？”她握住Dean的肩膀，一脸不自在地说道。Dean回了她一个微笑。  
“你也一样。”  
一时间气氛实在太不Dean了，不过马上就被Ruby接下来的话打破了，“还有，你知道的，如果你老弟的婚姻不太幸福——”  
“再见了，Ruby。”他立马大声说道。  
Dean在走之前又去见了Ash、Channing、Chuck以及其他一大堆人。Meg和Lilith都没有出来跟他告别，Dean简直对此不能更满意了。  
Cas最终还是买了那个他看中的平房，之前的那个华丽的大宅几乎立马就脱手了，他甚至还小赚了一笔。Cas坚称自己并不会因为卖了老宅而难过，他告诉Dean说他很高兴能自主选择喜欢的房子——那是他们一起选的家。Cas在Dean搬过去之前就已经在新房子里住了三周了，如今他再也不用像从前那样一想到回家就垂头丧气。  
新房也有Dean的部分出资，他还打算承担一部分分期付款费用。房子里几乎所有家具都是Cas的，Dean的东西并不多——他的笔电和书，几样照片之类的私人物品，还有Cas给他做的书签——只用了一趟就把他的所有东西从看护中心搬了过来。  
当天下午Sam和Jess也来了。Jess的大肚子简直孕味十足，预产期已经迫在眉睫，Jess只一心盼着能早点结束痛苦的孕期，Sam则在……小心应付一切可能发生的事情。用Dean的话来形容就是“枪已上膛”，就等一声令下了，不过这话可不能对这对沉浸在幸福中的准父母说。  
大门口有几节台阶，上面装了个坡道；卧室里的床也足够矮，让Dean自己就能轻易地从轮椅上移过去。现在，你懂的，他可是有了个新床——还是个双人床呢——当然是他和Cas的床，不是什么暂时凑合的沙发床，也不是什么可以随手丢弃的廉价货——它是永久性的。想到这里，Dean多少有点儿害怕——车祸发生前，他可从没有在一个地方停留过数月——不过，他知道这是好的那种害怕。  
那天晚上，当Dean关上灯以后，有什么东西一直徘徊萦绕在他脑海里。他双臂环抱着Cas的脖颈，仰头枕在Cas的胸膛上。最终，他还是忍不住开口问道，  
“嗨，Cas？”  
“什么事？”  
“你还记得我住院的事吧？”  
他感觉到身下Cas的身体一瞬间绷紧了。“怎么了？”Cas问，声音明显有点儿紧张。他们俩人都不愿意再回想起那次经历。  
“你当时说的是什么？”  
“你指的是什么时候？”  
“你用西班牙语还是鬼知道什么语说的——”  
“是意大利语。”  
“好吧，意大利语。你那时说了些什么？英语意思，我是指。”  
Cas沉默不语。“那都是很久以前的事了，Dean。”  
“你是说你忘了？”  
“我没忘。”Cas说。  
“那就是你不想告诉我？”  
“不想。”  
“为什么？”  
Cas没有回答。Dean觉得自己快要气炸了，但他不想因为生气就毁掉这难得美好的一天。“你知道吗，忘了我说的话好了。晚安，Cas。”  
他没有等到Cas的回答。叹了口气，Dean闭上了双眼准备入睡。在进入梦乡前，他听到说话声在房间里响了起来。  
“我若自私，”Cas说道，他的声音低沉，但在寂静的夜里依然清晰可闻，“便要劝你永不放弃；若是信徒，便要向主乞求永不分离；若是神明，便要命你绝不放手。然而，你已困苦良久，牺牲许多。为此，我更愿告诉你：我爱你。”Dean的呼吸一下子卡在了喉咙里——一点儿都不是肺的错。Cas吞了吞口水，轻轻地挪了挪身子，又继续说道，  
“我爱你，哪怕疾病或者健康；我爱你，不管活着抑或死亡。肉体只是你魂灵暂居之所，世间再没有哪一个灵魂如你般闪耀。我爱它一如我爱着你——初见便已钟情，此后再难忘记。哪怕红颜白骨，此情不移；不论沧海桑田，吾爱不灭。月有阴晴，人有合离。上天入地，唯有一句我爱你。放手吧，离开吧，如果疼痛再也无法承受。于我，你灵魂永在，记忆永存。此情天地可鉴，此誓至死不渝。”说话期间他用一根手指不断摩挲着Dean的后颈——就像当时在那个狭窄的病床上所做的一样。  
房间里一时寂静无声。“用意大利语说的话应该会更好听。”Cas说，听上去似乎有点儿不自在。  
“你记得所有那些话？”Dean头脑一片空白地问。无论他之前在期待Cas会说些什么，这可一点儿都不在他的预料范围内。  
“我觉得自己大概永远无法忘记那个晚上，”Cas说，“但我也必须向你坦白，在以后的几天里我多少有点儿失去了理智。”  
他听上去羞愧极了。Dean突然记起了某个时候有人曾在他身边胡乱叫喊着：你这个混蛋，你这个天杀的混蛋，我永远不会离开你。Castiel曾经就说过，一旦碰到他关心和爱的人，他就永远无法将自己的感情置身事外。  
“谢谢你能告诉我。”终于，Dean出声说道。  
“你应当知道。”  
Dean点了点头，随即意识到Cas并不能看到，于是他将头朝Cas的胸膛压了压。“晚安，Cas。”他又一次重复道。  
“晚安，Dean。”  
他又在黑暗中静静躺了四分钟，最终还是忍不住开口说了出来。  
“我也爱你。当然。”  
“当然？”  
“当然，”Dean肯定地说，“我是说，你见过你自己没有？想要不爱上你才困难。”  
“这么说来，我最好还是跟你弟弟保持距离（免得他一不小心爱上我）。”Cas一本正经地说道。Dean狠狠得给了他一个肘击。  
“赶紧滚去睡觉，Castiel。”  
Cas又把Dean抱紧了些。“明早见。”他喃喃说道。  
那感觉很好，Dean想，期待起床的感觉。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章：尾声  
Chapter Text  
2008年八月  
“要是你踩到我的鞋的话，我就灭了你。”  
“要是你撞到我的轮椅的话，我也灭了你。”Dean奋力为自己争取权益。Jess想了想，然后点了点头。  
“放心，他不会临阵脱逃的，”Dean耐心地说道，“除非我告诉他我刚弄丢了婚戒。好了，我知道了，不是说这个的时候。”他立即补充道，“不能乱开玩笑，抱歉。”  
“我干嘛要嫁进你们家？”Jess哀嚎道。她看起来真是明艳动人——Dean早就这么真心实意地赞美过她了——当然，同时他还在极力抑制自己想要说上一车轱辘的“处女新娘”这类烂笑话的欲望。白色真的很衬她，她没选那种蓬大的新娘礼服，但这条贴身曳地长裙穿在她身上真是再合适不过了。  
几个伴娘围绕在Jess身边，宾客们也早已聚集在了花园里。作为伴郎，保证Sam不出乱子才是Dean职责所在，但现在似乎所有人都唯他马首是瞻——按照传统，在Jess父亲于祭坛前将新娘交给Sam之前，新郎都不被允许见到新娘，这也就意味着Dean一整个早上都在忙着指挥婚礼工作人员，小到花束安排，大到晚宴布置，让他几乎忙到吐血。  
“Cas是不是在——”  
“是，Cas在陪着Oscar呢，”Dean插嘴接话道，“我们肯定会在婚礼过程中照看好他的，不用担心。”  
“谢啦，Dean。”Jess说着露出个如释重负的笑容。Oscar Dean Winchester生于四月七日，生产过程持续了整整八个钟头，期间Jess几乎抓破了Sam的手。在孩子性别的预测上，她成功击败了Sam，但Sam在一旁忙着喜极而泣，根本没工夫在意这件事。他们以Jess父亲的名字给他命名为“Oscar”，至于中间名“Dean”……显而易见。Oscar继承了他母亲的眼睛，不太走运的是，他似乎也继承了Sam的一头秀发。Dean叫他Ozzy，他还趁Sam和Jess不在的时候，偷偷给小Ozzy 弹奏“黑色安息日”（Led Zepplin的摇滚歌曲）。  
“你该去找Sam了，”Jess说道，“时间差不多了。”  
“晓得，”Dean笑着说道，“好戏马上开场。”  
Dean不记得自己从前有参加过婚礼，他觉得自己似乎一下子被扔进了爱丽丝的兔子洞，不过，幸好一切进展顺利。婚礼工作人员有条不紊尽职尽责，他也没弄丢婚戒，更没人突然冲出来大叫“反对”（他之前还真担心Becky会来这一招）。Ozzy也没惹什么麻烦，Jess和Sam顺利地说出了各自的誓词，Sam哭了。两次。俩人一出教堂，Dean就抓了一大把花瓣撒到了Sam脸上，美其名曰“新婚祝福”。  
“生菜，”他对着Oscar说道，“真是反自然。”  
“什么意思，什么叫‘反自然’？”Sam问，“生菜再自然不过了。”  
理论上来说，Sam此刻本应该正襟危坐在Dean身边，但他和Jess的座位几乎一直不见人影——俩人不断被一波又一波前来道贺或者传授新婚经验的宾客拉到一旁絮语。Dean在尽职尽责地当个好保姆，Ozzy稳稳地坐在他的腿上。  
“一点儿都不，”Dean说道，“生菜是绿的。所有绿色的食物都不科学。”他对睁着好奇大眼的Ozzy说。  
“你可真是个好榜样。”Sam说。  
“我可是世界上最酷的教父。”  
Sam翻了个白眼，“反正还有其他食物供你挑拣。旁边应该还有一些带培根的薄饼。”  
“能帮我拿些过来吗？”  
“自己动手。”  
“人家可是个可怜没人爱的小瘸子。”  
“你才不是，你只是个懒呆瓜。”Dean对面的女人惊恐地看向Sam。“你自己有手，Dean。自己去。”  
“Bitch。”  
“不许在Ozzy面前说。”Sam立马紧张地嘘他，之后还是做了个“Jerk”的口型作为反击。  
Dean忍不住咧嘴而笑，“没关系，反正Cas会帮我拿。”  
随后Sam就消失了，Cas端着两个盘子姗姗来迟。“餐柜那儿有培根不？”Dean问。  
“之前有，”Cas说着在Dean面前放了一个盘子，“不过现在只剩空盘子了。”  
“看见了没？”Dean说着拿起一个培根薄饼对Ozzy显摆道，“这就是我们这么爱你叔叔的原因。叔叔还是舅舅来着？管他呢，”Dean耸了耸肩，“咱们就叫他‘培根叔叔’好了。”  
“我觉得最好还是不要。”  
Dean尝了尝培根薄饼，发现盘子里还有芝士和酥油点心，生活简直不能更美好了呀。忽然，他用眼角余光瞥见有个伴娘跟他隔了几个空位就坐——应该是Jess的朋友，Dean不知道她的名字，于是就点头笑了笑。  
“嗨，”她说，“我是Lisa。”  
“Dean，”他自我介绍道，“旁边这个是Cas。”  
“很高兴认识你，”Lisa说道，“我真应该介绍你认识我男友，他这会儿……”她伸长脖子四下查找，“好吧，醉了，显然。婚礼真的很棒，是不？”  
“算是吧，”Dean附和着说，“伴娘挺好。”  
Lisa大笑起来，“伴郎也挺好，”她赞许道，“你是Sam的哥哥，对吧？”  
“正是在下。你怎么认识Jess的？”  
“我们以前是同一个瑜伽教室的，”Lisa说，“她后来离开了，我没走，现在我已经在那儿工作了。”  
“追逐梦想么？”  
“总比当售货员好，”她说，“你有工作吗？”  
“当然，”Dean说，“我靠批评别人的汽车谋生。”  
“他是个汽车咨询专家，”Cas在一旁补充道，“他很擅长这个。”  
“我跟一个叫Charlie的姑娘一起经营一家网站。”Dean在Lisa一头雾水的时候解释道，“她负责网站的技术支持，我负责汽车问题，还有其他人也跟我们一起合作。我们的基本工作就是给别人提供汽车方面的建议。怎么买、怎么保养、怎么修理、怎么卖之类的。”  
“收入还行吗？”  
“还不算太糟，”Dean耸耸肩，“我们的收费不高，不过还有其他赚钱渠道——有几家公司在我们网站上打广告提供折扣价，赚的差价算我们的。现在一切才刚起步，目前看起来还算不错。”  
这灵感是从一个汽车论坛上的网友那儿得来的。“我真希望其他人也能像你这么乐于助人，”有人发帖道，“为此我愿付你报酬，我觉得其他人也这么想。”还没等他反应过来，Charlie就已经着手构建网站架构了，Dean也只好四处寻找投资者。  
他没有向Lisa透漏自己的另一项兼职——让他每周能多赚一些外快。这也要归功于那个汽车论坛——他无意中回复了一个脊椎损伤的前摩托车手的帖子，几天之后那人给Dean发了条私信，希望他能在她的网站上开个专栏。  
这是一份痛苦但兼有自救性质的差事，他要做的就是回复那些想要跟人聊聊的求助者，给他们提供有帮助的建议（通常还要附上一长串有用的网站链接和电话号码）。那儿有许多人跟他一起工作，但大部分关于失去、疾病以及伤残的问题都交由Dean处理。Cas、Sam和Jess懂得，但并不是所有人都能恰当地表达自己的同情心——如果那些自以为是的“好心人”的所作所为还不算冒犯的话，那他真不知道还有什么行为能算是“冒犯”。  
“你也是那个网站的一员吗？”Lisa向Cas问道，后者摇了摇头。  
“我是个税务会计，不过我正学着做个老师。”他说。  
“祝你好运啦，”她吹了声口哨活跃气氛，“你一直都想教书吗？”  
“没有，是我哥哥的建议。”Cas和Inias现在每周都要通几次电话，几个礼拜后Inias还要过来看望他们。Dean最近的心情一直都在要见到Inias的兴奋和对自己整整五天都不能做爱的郁闷中徘徊不定——按照Cas的人文关怀理论，纯洁的老大哥可不能被他们给玷污了。  
“酷，”Lisa点了点头，“你打算教哪门课？”  
“语言——西班牙语，大概。不过我也能教其他语。附近有个专门针对残疾人和患有慢性病儿童的学校，我打算在那儿工作。”  
Lisa跟Cas又继续聊了一会儿，Sam冲过来抱走了Ozzy。过了一会儿，Dean发现Cas在偷瞄他。  
“你很安静。”Cas说。  
“好吧，角落里一直有个漂亮姑娘深情凝视了我整整十分钟。”Dean回复道。Cas扭头四下张望，一点儿试图掩饰自己意图的打算都没有，有个女士在碰到他的目光后立马转移了视线。过了一会儿，她的视线又转回到了Dean身上，脸上的表情似乎有点儿奇怪。  
不过Dean的注意力马上就被Cas倾身而来的吻给分散了，他的手还占有性地捧着Dean的头。这个吻持续了整整五秒钟——真是少见，要知道他俩都不是那种爱在公共场合秀恩爱的人。Dean回吻了过去，他可不是那种会在婚礼上举止得体的乖乖牌。一吻过后，Dean还是对Cas的突袭有点摸不着头脑，他疑惑地看着Cas。  
“我觉得总得让人家值回票价。”Cas轻轻耸了耸肩说道。一直盯着他俩的那个姑娘现在已经彻底扭头避开了他们，脸庞涨得通红。  
有人拍了拍他的肩膀，Dean转过头看到Jess站在他身旁。“看来你俩得少黏糊五分钟了，马上就到你致辞了。”  
“收到。还有多久？”  
“三点钟就到你了。”Jess说。现在已经两点五十分了，留给Dean的准备时间可不多了。他点了点头，Jess这才离开去找老公和孩子了。  
“既然你是做汽车生意的，那你真应该好好说道说道我男朋友，”Lisa仍旧对Dean说道，“他开的车铁定是世界上最逊的了。”  
“不会的，”Dean立马接口道，“Cas的车才是世界之最。”  
“你对我的车喜欢着呢。”Cas忍不住叹口气说，顺便往自己嘴巴里塞了一大口意大利面。这一切熟稔得仿佛就是一场老夫老妻之间的闲话，如同一条你一直打算扔掉却又总也舍不得的旧牛仔裤。  
“我还真有点儿喜欢，”Dean承认道，“简直就像是汽车版的斯德哥尔摩综合征。”  
“不会糟到这种地步吧。”Lisa安慰他道。  
“那车可是绿色的啊。”  
“Matt的还是黄色呢。”  
“同情你。”Lisa忍俊不禁。Dean咽下了盘子里的最后一口开胃菜，尽管他一直打趣Sam对婚礼宴席要求的龟毛程度，但连他也不得不承认，这家厨师做的培根真是人间极品。  
“我的车可就牛多了。”  
“你也开车？”  
“手控车，亲爱的。酷到没有朋友。”  
“也许是真的不该搭载朋友，”Cas嘟囔道，“Dean认为限速对他这种情况完全不适用。”  
Dean照旧每个礼拜去见一次Benny——理疗训练就是个持久活儿，要想保持手部的灵活性就得坚持下去。索性Dean和Benny相处的还算不错，他还不至于在这件事上打退堂鼓。Benny的妻子Andrea又怀孕了，Dean每次都很享受地听Benny唠叨他“我那大肚子妻子凌晨两点指示我出去给她买葡萄味饮料”的故事；相比之下，Jess的怀孕生产之路就平顺的多了。  
有时Dean也会回看护中心看望Ellen和Jody，还有Ava，还会在Jo状况好些的时候见见她。Jo病得越来越重，所有人都为她揪着心。她的情况太令人心痛了，但所有人都无能为力。至少目前Jo还能讽刺得动他，跟他开得动玩笑，还会在Dean忘记给她带巧克力甜点时跟他一通抱怨——Dean时刻提醒自己多往好的地方想，好比是身处黑夜的人总会下意识地抬头寻找天上的指明星。他还按时跟Tessa见面，他原以为这会很痛苦，不过事实上，心理咨询还挺不错。生活不易。然而，那毕竟是他的生活，为此，一切都是值得的。  
Jess重又出现在他身旁，一起的还有Sam，以及挂在她身上的Ozzy。“呦，老兄。”她递给Dean一支麦克风，“到你上场了。”  
Sam因担心Dean会按照伴郎传统损他一番而面无血色，“我会口下留情的。”Dean安抚他道，但他一脸假笑的样子大概一点儿说服力都没有。Sam在Dean身旁坐了下来，Jess和Ozzy坐在了另一侧，Dean用手拍了拍麦克风，一切都没问题，直到他用麦克风敲了敲桌子。  
“抱歉，我可没法站起来，”所有人都被麦克风发出的巨响吓了一跳。Dean转动轮椅好让所有宾客看得更清楚，之后清了清嗓子继续说道，“我是伴郎，也是你们眼前这个麻烦鬼的哥哥，显然我应该致个辞什么的。我不是那种能说会道的人，但大家都知道如果一切不按Sam的计划进行的话，他大概会纠结得连裤子都打结。因此，我还是尽力而为吧。”  
一众来宾哄堂大笑起来，Sam看上去都要羞愧地昏过去了。  
“Sam四岁的时候，”Dean说道，“他许愿想成为一个小公主。别，别试图抵赖，Sam。这话可是千真万确从你嘴里说出来的。”  
“我那时候根本不知道‘公主’是什么意思，”Sam一脸悲戚地对Jess解释道，Jess 嘘了他一声。  
“他后来说自己本来想说‘王子’来着，不过他还说过许多事情呢。比如说根本不是他拿玩具兵人堵住了汽车旅馆的马桶；更不是他放出了邻居家的狗，结果导致另一家邻居家的狗怀了崽子；当然也不是他高中时候喝得一塌糊涂，结果醉倒在花坛里——有谁想知道这件事的更多劲爆消息，可以稍后跟我单独聊，那可有点儿少儿不宜啊。无所谓啦，反正Sam会跟你们说以上事情全部跟他无关。不，一点儿关系都木有。”  
“那么现在我们就对Sam是个撒谎精这事达成共识了——oops，在座的各位小朋友抱歉啦，假装你们没听到我刚说的那个词——我能告诉你们的就是，Sam认为自己不是个好人，他认为自己总是做出错误的决定，还认为自己不是个好弟弟，不是个好朋友，更不可能当个好爸爸。”气氛随之严肃低落了下来，人群里的笑声也渐渐止住了，所有人的目光都集中在Dean身上。  
“此刻，我相信Sam依旧还是这么评价他自己。我相信他是真的就是这么想的，我都无法向你们解释这些想法都他妈的有多可笑。我弟弟是你们认识的所有人当中最和善、最聪明也最无私的那个，并且不知道他走了什么狗屎运，居然还让他找到了一个跟他一样好的妻子。我懂你们，我当初也不认为他居然能够找到。总之，他们俩会成为一对无敌爸妈，因为他们本来就是我们的无敌兄弟和姐妹，没有人比得上他们俩。我欠了很多人很多情，”他的视线扫向Cas，虽然只有一眨眼的功夫，但已经足够让Cas明了，“Sam就是其中之一。”  
Dean露出一个大大的笑容，脸上满是抑制不住的开心与幸福，“祝你今天幸福，我的小弟弟，祝你永远幸福。并且，我要愉快地通知你，我今后还会长久长久地在你身边捣乱个不停。”他停顿了下，“说真的，同志们，快来问我那个醉倒花坛的故事。”  
Dean放下了麦克风，人群中立刻爆发出一阵热烈的掌声。Jess几乎都要哭出来了，Sam也是——当然这毫不稀奇。  
“致辞很美，”Cas轻声说道，他伸出一只手抚摸上Dean的脸庞，Dean倾身融化在他的抚摸里。Cas的手掌继续摩挲着他的后颈，Dean满足地露出一个慵懒的笑容。  
“还用说吗，”Dean开口说道，“哥就是无所不能。”  
一个Sam的大学同学走到了他们的桌子旁，Cas放下手掌，跟Dean十指相扣。  
“有什么需要吗？”Dean心情愉悦地问道。Sam已经迅速从“感激涕零”模式切换到“疯狂恳求”模式了，Ozzy在一旁幸灾乐祸地咯咯笑着看父亲受难。Jess抱着儿子也笑得一脸无辜，完全没有插手阻拦的意思。  
“关于花坛故事——”那人说道。  
Dean拍了拍身旁的空位，“你干嘛不先坐下来呢？”他一脸灿烂地说道。  
今天是个好日子，Dean想，适合活下去。  
________________________________________

你无尽的光芒闪耀了我的灵魂，如洪水一般携裹了我的世界。我的身体因了你的滋养而芬芳；我的心灵循着这日光的抚触而歌唱；我的生命因为偕了万物的呼吸而感到欢快。  
——罗宾德拉纳特·泰戈尔


End file.
